


Doble Personalidad

by LuminousTrace



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Personality Swap, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: Tom se había enamorado de un psicópata, a quien el color carmín de la sangre le atraía escandalosamente y... ese loco, era su hermano gemelo."Yo soy William, he vuelto y esta vez para quedarme"OCC: Historia de: Hollie Cherry & Luminous Trace
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, Jörg Kaulitz/Simone Kaulitz, Simone Kaulitz/Gordon Trümper, Tom Kaulitz/Andreja Pejic
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta historia se escribió en el 2013, entre dos personas: Hollie Cherry y mi persona. La historia cuenta con 22 partes incluido el final. Se subirán dos episodios por semanas.  
> ¡Esperamos les guste!

**“ _Uno, dos, ya vengo por ti._ Era ese líquido carmesí el que causaba estragos en mi conducta, pero también era esa clase de pureza que se arranca a borbotones del cuerpo inanimado”**

—Uno, dos ya vengo por ti; tres, cuatro cierra la puerta; cinco, seis agarra un crucifico; siete, ocho cierra la puerta; nueve, diez nunca más escaparas —entonaba mansamente sosteniendo el peludo cuerpo de mi mascota entre mis piernas.

Acariciaba su cabeza, mientras con suaves palmadas tocaba su cuello. El animal se apegaba a mi sucio pantalón, demostrando con aquella acción muda, el afecto que sentía por mí, cuando giraba con parsimonia su pequeña cabeza, concentraba los ojos en los míos, los suyos brillaban y reflejaban mi rostro, como un claro de agua, eran sus redondos y acuosos ojos los que demostraban lo pura que era su alma, llena de ingenuidad y bondad. Aquella pureza que yo no tenía y que ese animal desplegaba por las orbes, eso me desquiciaba, con cada respiración, cada lento y tranquilo suspiro, un poco de vida me quitaba.

—Eres tan puro e inocente, no mereces vivir en este mundo lleno de demonios —el animal me daba pequeños lametones alrededor de mi mano, su suave lengua lamía con cariño mi dedo pulgar. Se sacudió un poco, justo antes de acomodarse más tranquilamente entre mis piernas, confiando ciegamente en que nada le iba a pasar si yo estaba junto a él… acariciándolo, el pobre animal confiaba en mí, ¡confiaba en un monstruo! 

Miré otra vez su pelaje blanco, suave y con buen olor, se lo apreté y el animal no se inmutó, apenas y se movió por el brusco cariño, contemplé por escasos minutos su postura, ese pecho tan níveo, y esos ojos tan brillantes…

—Pero si estás cubierto por todo ese pelaje tan puro, y con tan solo acariciarlo me siento relajado, ¿cómo se sentirá esa pureza dentro de tus entrañas y entre mi cuerpo? —una sonrisa aciaga y una idea descabellada se cruzó por mi mente.

Tamborileé los dedos sobre su cuerpo, y después de dejar al animal sobre el suelo, me puse de pie y fui directo a donde mi madre me tenía prohibido: El cajón de los cuchillos, lo abrí con mucha delicadeza, y saqué de ahí el más grande y filudo instrumento, su brillo se reflejó como el de los ojos negros de mi mascota, esta empezó a ladrar, colocándose en posición de juego, esperando muy ingenuamente a que le tirara un objeto que pudiera morder.

Comprobé el filo presionándolo sobre alguna superficie lisa, la hoja del cuchillo era tan fina que su simple corte causaría la muerte, el reflejo de mí mismo sosteniendo el filoso objetos fue reflejado por esos ojos negros, esos ojos de cordero. Le sonreí sardónicamente, el animal agitó con muchas más fuerza la cola, lo levanté en brazos, no era tan pesado pese a estar bien alimentado; finalmente me senté en la misma posición de hacía unos minutos.

— _Uno, dos… ya vengo por ti_ —acaricié fuertemente el cuello de mi víctima — _; tres, cuatro..._ —deslicé el cuchillo por el cuello del desafortunado ser. Un ladrido agudo emergió del sangrante y degollado cuello, dejé a un lado el escalpelo, sonreí mientras en mi mente el cuadrúpedo parecía decir «No lo hagas», «déjame vivir», «yo confié en ti», mientras agonizaba, dando leves y tortuosos suspiros mientras moría lentamente… y finalmente, con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas, pareció articular un mudo: «Te perdono, te quiero».

Ya no quedaba rastro de su anterior pelo blanco, todo estaba cubierto del líquido carmín. El animal al fin cayó inerte, con su cuerpecito flácido tendido sobre los azulejos; la sangre me hizo suspirar, tomé el cuchillo una vez más y me dispuse a hacerle una abertura partiendo desde el tórax, los huesos débiles crujieron al contacto del filo de la hoja, encajé dos de mis dedos dentro de la abertura de la herida reciente, la sangre era exquisita, era la gloria en verdad; posé mis dedos sobre mis labios, saboreando la sangre lentamente, lamí mi labios inferior y la gota que hube depositado en ellos se deslizó por mi garganta, un gruñido se escapó de esta misma al descubrir que era muy poca… demasiado.

—Con esto mi alma y todo mi ser quedará limpio—susurré, como hablándole al cuerpo sin vida. Apreté las manos contra el pelo ensangrentado y abriéndolo de par en par, como se hace con un libro, saqué el pequeño corazón y me lo llevé a la boca, saboreándolo como un manjar, lamiéndolo, medio masticándolo, era tan pequeño que cabía entre mis manos sin rebasarlas, acuné el órgano sin vida y le di un lametón gigante.

Giré mi mirada feliz hasta la cabeza del animal, me fijé en sus ojos, esos ojos que, pese a su falta de vida, continuaban brillando, reflejando mi anterior piel pálida ahora tintada de rojo, escupí el pedazo que había mordido y con pasos fuertes me posicioné frente a su cabeza—. ¡¿Por qué brillan?! —grité, sin comprender como sus ojos me miraban con compasión, ¡nadie podía sentir eso por mí! No necesitaba de eso—. ¡Esto ya está muerto! —exclamé al mismo tiempo que soltaba el órgano, tomé entre mis resbalosas manos el rostro del perro, apretándolo con una fuerza inhumana, la fuerza de la sangre en mi organismo, la apreté tanto que uno de sus ojos explotó—. ¡Así ya no brillarás, ni pedirás piedad! —reí fuertemente por largos segundos, antes arrodillarme junto a mi antiguo “amigo”, metí mi mano derecha en el agujero que creé antes de robar su corazón, moví la mano en busca de algo, sustraendo carne del ser, me la llevé a la boca, y con la mandíbula y los dientes los trituraba con excesiva fuerza el aún tibio alimento.

Escuché pasos, leves golpeteos de pequeños zapatos por el corredor—. ¿Bill? —Preguntó, antes de ver por el umbral de la puerta, abrir los ojos extremadamente y compungir la cara en una mueca de asco—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

_¿Qué había hecho?_


	2. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**“Un hecho premonitorio antes de la tempestad, suele suceder”**

—¡Bill, feliz cumpleaños! —mi madre se abalanzó sobre mí, cariñosamente, abriendo los brazos en una señal de abrazo, me apretó el rostro contra su pequeño pecho, ahogándome con su olor natural tan suave, como a flores. Contemplé su melena rubia por sobre sus hombros mientras ella continuaba con su muestra de afecto.

—¡Mamá! —grité mientras correspondía el abrazo con la misma fuerza—. Al fin llegó mi cumpleaños, lo esperé por meses, ¡muchos meses! ¿Sabes qué es esperar a que tu cumpleaños llegue? —grité contra su hombro, Simone rió dulcemente cuando se alejó de mí, me contempló con ternura.

—Cariño, a pesar de tus diecisiete años, aún sigues disfrutando de tu cumpleaños como lo hace un niño de ocho —bajé la mirada, sin quitar la sonrisa traviesa de mi rostro—. Vamos, arréglate muy rápido, se te hará tarde, tienes clases. —susurró, moviéndose lentamente hasta el umbral de la puerta. Sus tacos resonaban sobre los azulejos, le sonreí antes de recordar lo que quería decirle:

—Sí, mami. Dame unos segundos —respondí, girando con mi pies, la vi a punto de salir—, ¿mamí? —ella volteó ante mi llamado, y con el pomo de la puerta entre sus delicadas manos, me miró con paciencia.

—Dime cariño —respondió mirándome por encima del hombro con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Dónde está, Tom? —pregunté rascándome la cabeza con delicadeza.

Mi madre buscó una respuesta adecuada sin mirarme, temí un poco, hasta que al fin las palabras salieron como un canto de sus labios—.Él ya salió —dijo aún con la media sonrisa en sus labios—. Sabes que tu hermano no es como tú. A él no le gusta la idea de cumplir años. —terminó, sacándome la lengua en una actitud que pretendía ser juguetona, pero que a mí solo me arrancó una media carcajada.

—Oh, es verdad —susurré para mí solo, soltando un suspiro tranquilo me encogí de hombros. Mi madre cerró la puerta y yo me giré hasta ponerme frente al espejo, verificando que mi progenitora no me hubiera destruido el cabello, con lo mucho que me costaba peinarlo, aunque no era tan largo ni tan pequeño, los nudos que se formaban causaban estragos en mi rutina de desenredarlo. Los acomodé un poco, colocándolo para atrás para que no se esponje, y mientras realizaba esto, retrocedí en lo que le había dicho a mi madre, «mami», me sonrojé, pues a mi edad ya no era tan bien visto decirle así e incluso era considerado raro, pero eso no cambiaba nada, yo seguiría llamándola así, porque sonaba muy… lindo.

Respiré al tiempo que tomaba mi mochila negra, mis zapatillas rechinaron con el piso cuando caminé hasta la puerta, llegué a las escaleras y con pequeños saltitos de conejo emprendí camino hasta el primer piso, mis caderas se tambaleaban como las de una persona sexy, ¡claro que era sexy! Lo infantil que era, no me quitaba en lo mínimo aquel atributo bien merecido. Reí ligeramente cuando me hube dado cuenta que en mi cabeza rondaban muchas ideas extrañas acerca de mi imagen.

—Ya me voy, mami —medio grité para que me pudiera oír, abrí la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Que te vaya bien en clases —vociferó desde la cocina con el ruido de las ollas acompañando aquel grito feliz.

Salí de casa y una ráfaga de viento me hizo retroceder— ¡Mierda! —hacía mucho frío para ser las siete de la mañana. Metí mis manos en los pequeños bolsillos de mi casaca de cuero, estaría así hasta que mi buen amigo y compañero de carrera Georg apareciera, pero, para alguien como yo, esperar parado a que alguien llegue, era por demás aburrido, así que nos dábamos el alcance.

—¡Billy! Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti —canturreó con voz gruesa y desafinada, mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí y me abrazaba por detrás.

—¡Ah! —grité—. ¡Casi me matas del susto! —suspiré fuertemente, mientras intentaba zafarme del abrazo, toqué mi pecho intentando parar el latido constante de mi asustado corazón.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, tu cara no tiene precio —soltó una sueva carcajada, riendo de mi desgracia.

—Eso… —respiré—. Eso no tiene gracia. Imagínate que hubiera muerto el día de mi cumpleaños; ¡No! Eso hubiese sido… ¡siniestro!

—¿Siniestro? Tú me das miedo, a veces —pasó su brazo por mi cuello, acercándome a su rostro frío, yo caminé a su paso como dos buenos amigos.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad y más que cansados por los pisos y pasillos que teníamos que recorrer, respiramos cansados y decepcionados cuando encontramos la puerta del aula cerrada; Georg me miró asustado, señalando la puerta como si le temiera; miré por la pequeña ventaba de esta y observé como el profesor escribía en la pizarra mientras todos copiaban; miré mi reloj de mano y chasqueé los labios por no maldecir, era tardísimo y aventurarme a tocar la puerta, era una hazaña de la que seguro no saldría vivo.

—¡Mierda! El profesor no nos dejara entrar —maldijo Georg muy despacio—. Tenemos diez minutos de tardanza —dijo un tanto preocupado.

—Calma, si nos dejara pasar. Además hoy es mi cumpleaños y todo es paz y amor. Sobre todo piedad, con estas pobres dos almas delirantes —dramaticé con la mano en mi cabeza arqueando la espalda hacía atrás.

—Calla, me estás dando vergüenza —mi amigo se ruborizó y automáticamente ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Sonreí levemente y con la mano a punto de tocar otra vez la puerta, quedé estático, el profesor me miraba de pies a cabeza.

—Profesor, buenos días, ¿podemos pasar? —dije, y al terminar de mencionarla, ambos sonreímos hasta que las mejillas nos dolieron, debíamos poner la mejor cara para que el profesor nos dejara entrar; pero moviendo graciosamente el bigote pareció no inmutarse, volvió a mirarme de pies a cabeza, yo no dejé de sonreír.

—Jóvenes tienen trece minutos de retraso —reclamó, mirando el reloj en su muñeca—. Háganme el favor de no tocar la puerta, están interrumpiendo mi clase —dicho esto, se dispuso a cerrarnos la puerta en las narices. Respiré por la boca y solté el aire por la nariz, yo no iba a permitir que me dejaran afuera y menos hoy.

—Profesor, por favor. Es la primera vez que llegamos tarde, usted nos conoce, nosotros siempre somos puntuales —Georg sonrió con más fuerza, sus pómulos casi tapaban sus pequeños ojos—. Déjenos pasar por esta vez, no se volverá a repetir. Por favor, ¿sí? —pedí con una mirada suplicante, al borde del lloriqueo.

—Pe-pero —tartamudeó el profesor mirando mis orbes caramelo, perdiéndose en estas. Bajó la mirada y volvió a poner la cara seria, carraspeando por su comportamiento no profesional.

—Y…es mi cumpleaños—sonreí aún más, abriendo más los ojos hasta hacer una réplica exacta a los ojos de un cachorro abandonado.

—Solo entren en silencio —suspiró fuertemente, abriendo por completo la puerta, casi salté de alegría y emocionado por mi éxito con el profesor “bigotes”; pero cuando observé que el reducido espacio al que yo llamaba salón, no había ni una sola carpeta vacía, chasqué los labios, y pasando torpemente entre las mesas ya acomodadas busqué algún lugar.

—Permiso… —pedía muy torpe, mientras mi mochila golpeaba las cabezas de unos compañeros—. Disculpen… déjenme pasar— Georg estaba en las mismas, con los ojos buscando un lugar, y vociferando que tenía que ir a buscar una carpeta, el profesor negó con la cabeza, sí, exacto, “pasen en silencio”. Observé a Georg, él ya estaba sentado y no había más sitios libres para mí, «genial», pensé y casi lo digo.

—Hey Bill —alguien me llamó, giré la mirada hasta dónde provenía la voz—. Aquí hay uno libre —Miré aquellos ojos caramelo tan iguales a los míos, llenos de brillo y sinceridad.

—Tom —musité mirándolo mientras una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en mis labios.

—Ven aquí, pequeño —susurró, mi sonrisa creció más, mi hermano era muy dulce conmigo, pero, de verdad me había llamado ¿pequeño? ¿Y desde cuando mi hermano me llamaba así? Sin darme tiempo a pensar en eso. Me dirigí a la última fila, en el penúltimo asiento. Donde Tom me señalaba.

Las clases empezaron sin interrupción esta vez, y entre bostezos, anotaciones y malos chistes del profesor, las horas pasaron, salté del asiento cuando el profesor dijo que podíamos irnos, Georg, Gustav y Tom. Los tres caminamos por el pasillo estirando los músculos encogidos por el tiempo sentados.

—Las clases estuvieron muy aburridas—dijo Gustav mientras flexionaba la pierna sobre el piso, Georg tronaba su espalda y bostezaba cada minuto.

—Siempre lo son —mencionó Tom, un poco más fresco que aquellos dos, tocándose con la lengua el piercing que tenía en el labio inferior.

Caminamos pocas cuadras, mi centro de estudios no estaba tan lejos como para tomar un taxi, al llegar a casa junto a mi hermano, aceptando sus chistes o burlas para con los profesores, mi hermano colocó la llave y el leve _click_ dio por entendido que la puerta quedó abierta. El olor a pastel recién hecho llenó mis fosas nasales, y por la cara de felicidad que puso mi hermano —uno de los amantes del dulce más salvajes—, él quería probarlo tanto como yo.

—Mamá, ya llegamos —gritó mi hermano. Dirigiéndose a la cocina aspirando como una caricatura el aroma del pastel recién decorado.

—¿Qué tal las clases? —sonrió mi madre partiendo dos pedazos del postre.

—Muy aburridas, siempre es lo mismo. Prefiero tocar la guitarra y tener una banda de rock —mi hermano tomó su plato y se metió un pedazo gigante de pastel a la boca, sus cachetes de inflaron como los de una ardilla. Mi madre arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pero qué cosas dices —mamá miró a Tom algo enfadada. A ella no le gustaban esos temas, y menos en la mesa, decía que las bandas de rock estaban hechas para morir de hambre. Cosa que Tom y yo objetábamos en secreto.

—Bueno, bueno no peleen. ¡Es mi… —dije, mientras que con un dedo bordeaba el merengue del pastel.

—Ya lo sabemos, es tu cumpleaños. Ya me tienes harto con eso —soltó mi hermano irónicamente—. Y después vas a estar así con eso de la navidad. Tú y tu navidad; tú y tu cumpleaños, es lo mismo todos los años. Dudo que seas mi gemelo —Abrí la boca indignado. Un puchero se formó en mis labios llenos de dulce, miré con el ceño fruncido a mi gemelo.

—Tom, no le digas eso a tu hermanito —señaló Simone, acomodándose junto a nosotros.

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad —sonrió sardónico—. Las verdades duelen, hermanito—dijo con retintín en la última palabra.

—Pero también es tu cumpleaños —le saqué la legua y me metí un gran pedazo de pastel a la boca, demoré un poco en masticarlo, y creyendo que la “pelea” había terminado, partí otro pedazo, mi hermano carraspeó y dijo:

—Sí, pero yo no soy tan infantil en esto, no soy como tú —dijo defendiéndose y, como siempre, acertando. Me encantaba cumplir años, era como un día personal, aún recordaba cuando Tom y yo contábamos los días para que llegara, el tiempo se tragó la actitud infantil de Tom, y la mía creció. Y aunque tenía razón, le sonreí, pretendiendo que sus palabras no me dolían en lo mínimo.

La tarde había transcurrido normalmente y yo había estado sentando en el sofá de la sala junto a Georg y Gustav, mirando una película romántica, en honor a mi cumpleaños. Y es que a diferencia de mi hermano a mí no me gustaban las fiestas, ni nada de esas cosas y mis mejores amigos habían aceptado venir a casa y hacer la “tarde de cine casero”. Mientras que Tom salía con sus otros amigos a festejar a Dios sabe dónde.

—Adiós, Billy —dijeron en coro ambos—. Nos vemos —sonrieron, alejándose.

—Gracias por acompañarme, los quiero —medio grité para que me escucharan y después cerré la puerta.

Subí lentamente hasta mi habitación, me coloque la pijama rayada igual a las de las “Bananas en pijama”, adoraba esa serie, era como mi infancia revivida, noche tras noche, con las pijamas que día a día (irónicamente), me costaban más encontrar; ese tipo de prendas y más con el motivo de la bananas animadas, era específicamente para niños, ya siendo un adolescente en pleno crecimiento se me hacían escasas las pijamas de mi talla, esta que traía puesta ya casi llegaba mis rodillas de los pequeña que era, ¡pero era tan bonitas! Al acostarme sobre la cama, miré la pared suspirando, porque dentro de unas horas el día de mi cumpleaños terminaría y tendría que esperar otro largo año.


	3. Personalidad Saboteada

**“Vamos, sabes que soy real y que te quiero, ¿por qué negarte al placer de esto si es lo que ambos queremos?, porque, ¿lo queremos, verdad?”**

El chirrido de la puerta interrumpió la tranquilidad del silencio en la casa, dejé las llaves a un lado, adentrando mi cabeza entre el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y el umbral de esta misma, al parecer no había nadie, quizá y era muy tarde. Verifiqué aquello cuando saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo gigante, eran las dos de la madrugada. 

—Genial —susurré a la nada, torpemente cerré la puerta, en mi fallo como ladrón de pacotilla; chasqueé los labios al notar que mis pasos eran más pesados de lo normal, si mamá me encontraba con este maldito olor a alcohol y a cigarro, no la contaba para mañana, porque el olor se detectaba a kilómetros ¡kilómetros! Anduve por la sala hasta subir sigilosamente las escaleras—. Maldita escalera —maldije por lo bajo, ¿por qué tenía que rechinar cuando yo trataba de subir sin caerme o hacer demasiado ruido? No estaba del todo ebrio, pero como dije, mis pies estaban pesados.

Hundí mis manos en mi bolsillo otra vez, buscando las llaves de mi habitación, maldije en mi mente, ¡no estaban! ¿Dónde carajos las había dejado? Mi mente se empezaba a dormir y si entraba de inmediato a mi dormitorio me dormiría en los fríos azulejos.

—¡Putas llaves!, ¿dónde cojones están cuando uno las necesita? —busqué por todos los bolsillos posibles, pero las llaves no estaban—. De puta madre —medio grité a la oscuridad cuando hube recordado que las había dejado abajo, sobre el mueble, cuando abrí la puerta principal.

Cuando quise forcejear el picaporte, abrir como un delincuente mi propia habitación, que apropósito, nunca pensé llegar al extremo de violar mi propia cerradura, pero mis ojos se posaron en la madera de cedro y el peso de mi cuerpo se adentró a mi habitación, noté que la puerta estaba media abierta—. Yo la deje cerrada, entonces ¿cómo es que está…?—suspiré resignado, mientras negaba con la cabeza mareada—. Bill —lentamente abrí toda la puerta, la habitación estaba muy oscura y no me molesté en encender la luz, mi cuerpo estaba flojo, y tampoco tenía ganas de ir a buscar a mi tonto hermano, para pedirle la explicación de cómo es que tenía mis llaves; sin más me desvestí como pude y me metí directamente a la cama, las sábanas estaban heladas, pero tenían un olor peculiar, uno tan parecido al mío pero más dulzón. Me revolví entre las frazadas, buscando comodidad.

Una pequeña sombra prohibió que la luz de la luna se proyectara por las rendijas de mi cortina, la habitación se volvió mucho más lóbrega, cerré los ojos, apunto de entregarme a los brazos cálidos de Morfeo.

—Largo día, Tom —una voz lúgubre se dejó oír por sobre el canto de los grillos en el jardín, yo había escuchado esa voz, la había escuchado en una de mis más grandes pesadillas, hundida en el fondo de mi alma, dispuesta a no salir a menos que… Abrí los ojos hasta hacer chocar mis pestañas con mis cansados párpados; salté de la cama, botando gran parte de las sabanas al suelo—. Shhh, no te asustes —la voz se volvió suave, como en un murmullo ahogado, sucumbida en una maldad auténtica, pero de algún modo sensual, atrayente. Yo conocía a una persona capaz de expresar esa sensualidad en un gesto aparentemente tierno. 

—¡Demonios! —exclamé—. ¿Bill, eres tú? —la sombra se fue acercando hasta mí, mis fosas nasales estaban muy abiertas pues mi respiración aún estaba agitada, tenía el corazón en la garganta, maldito Bill.

—¿Bill? —mi hermano empezó a reír, carcajeándose guturalmente, aún con el toque de la sensualidad impreso en su carcajada macabra. Giré sobre mis talones, volviendo acostarme sin darle mayor importancia a mi gemelo.

Una parte de la cama se hundió, la oscuridad era densa… Siniestra; el delgado cuerpo del moreno se situó sobre mi cuerpo cansado, me revolví hasta casi hacerlo caer, él se sujetó de mis rastas, chillé de dolor; mi paciencia se estaba agotando. 

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —medio grité, seguidamente levanté la cabeza, agudizando los sentidos, intentando ver más allá de la capa gruesa de la penumbra, pero los ojos no sirven cuando no hay luz.

—Cállate —ordenó, colocando su frío dedo sobre mis labios, pegando su nariz con la mía, juntando nuestros rostros, sus ojos brillaron como el oro frente al sol cuando se concentraron en los míos, su dedo seguía en mis labios, dejando un cosquilleo en ellos, y cuando los dejé de sentir, algo más suave, más cálido… Sentí sus ¡labios!

Movía sus labios sobre los míos, tratando de profundizar el beso con su lengua chocando contra mi apretada boca; saqué fuerzas de donde no había y logré empujarlo, separándolo escasos milímetros de él—. ¡Mierda Bill! ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? —grité, importándome un carajo que mi madre pueda escuchar, estaba muy perdido en el anterior suceso como para considerar aquello.

—Calla —volvió a ordenar, y su voz ya no era tierna y dulce como la conocía de memoria; era más bien una tétrica, vacía y hueca voz.

—¿Estas bien, Bill? —pregunté, sin apartar mi miraba de los ojos brillantes y fieros de mi hermano; una pequeña carcajada, entre enojada e irónica se escapó de sus labios semi abiertos.

—¡No me llames Bill! —chilló contra mis mejillas.

—Pe-pero —sus delgadas y aún frías manos me apretaron fuertemente la barbilla, me resistí un momento, tratando de encontrarle pies a esta situación, sus manos fueron en esta ocasión más fuertes, y sus labios volvieron a buscar los míos, obligándome a besarlo—. Su-suéltame—apenas pude separarme de él sutilmente.

—¿Por qué Tom? —preguntó con el aliento en mi boca—. ¿Por qué no dejas que te bese y… te folle? Tú también lo deseas —intentando otra vez someterme debajo suyo—lo quieres, lo puedo percibir por cada poro de tu piel —su sonrisa brilló tanto como sus ojos—. El deseo y la lujuria, te delatan, los tienes por todas partes.

Tragué saliva, aquellas palabras, la forma de modular cada palabra, con el deseo, el chantaje y la sensualidad grabada en su voz; sacudí la cabeza, ¡eso no podía estar pasando! Porque mi hermano, mi adorando, tierno y caprichoso Bill no podía tener la razón, pero joder, ¡mi hermano tenía toda la razón! En todo, en cada palabra, en cada movimiento sutil para acercarse a mí. Si tan solo se acercaba más, si daba un giro más, si su piel se pegaba otra vez con la mía, si sus labios se fusionaban con los míos en unos de esos besos que tanto había soñado, yo lo hubiese correspondido, ¡porque, lo deseaba! Añoraba que dé un paso más y se aventurara a besarme otra vez, a introducir su lengua en mi cavidad bucal. Pero yo no quería caer una vez más en sus redes. Esas redes inexistentes, porque ni siquiera era mi verdadero hermano el que decía y hacía todo esto, yo le quería y mucho, le consideraba más que mi dulce gemelo, pero esto era algo que tenía que reprimir. Un sentimiento oculto, imposible de concebir, incluso para los de mentes abiertas, el incesto era una aberración, y lo que sentía por Bill era, en un resumen necesitado, un error fatal.

—Bill —intenté razonar con él—, tú no eres quién está hablando, tú puedes controlarlo —mi hermano siguió acercándose a mí—, solo tienes que tomar tus… ¡Mierda! ¡Los medicamentos! No los tomaste, ¿verdad? —grité alterado. Empujé a mi gemelo a un lado de la cama, me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la habitación de alado, la alcoba de mi gemelo. Cavilé en la idea de llamar a mi madre (estaba más que sorprendido de que no haya despertado tras tantos gritos), pero no podía llamarla, no porque simplemente no quería que llevaran a Bill al hospital psiquiátrico otra vez, y lo tuvieran por muchos meses bajo medicamentos; eso sería como la muerte en vida; no podía aceptar la idea de que me alejaran de Bill.

Entré en la habitación, busqué el interruptor y una vez lo encontré la luz me cegó la vista, para devolvérmela con un paisaje denigrante, la habitación tan ordenada y pulcra que solía ser, se había transformado en un desordenado y desconocido lugar. Las sabanas estaban en el suelo, la pijama a rayas colgaba entre el escritorio y el computador, algunos cuadernos habían sido rasgados, el espejo yacía roto en mil pedacitos esparcidos por parte de la alfombra.

Me dirigí directo hasta la mesita de noche, abrí el primer cajón, removiendo desesperado todas las cosas: Lápices, sombras, cremas, pulseras, un termómetro, papel, y un sinfín de chucherías inservibles. Pero las jodidas pastillas no estaban. Ya no recordaba ni cómo eran, solo sabían que eran pequeñas, demasiado como para ser un medicamente fuerte. Abrí el segundo cajón, dentro de este solo había una pequeña libretita azul, con un lapicero, quise reír, ese era el regalo que yo le di para uno de los cumpleaños que tuvimos juntos, él usaba aquella agenda como diario, quería husmearlo, unir mi ojos en una lectura veloz por aquella caligrafía y ortografía un tanto indescifrables. Pero no estaba ahí para cotillear entre sus cosas, cerré bruscamente ese cajón. Al borde del pánico, me dispuse a abrir el último cajón, estaba completamente vacío, solo había motitas de pelusa y polvo.

La desesperación hizo latir con mucha más fuerza mi corazón.

—¿Dónde están los medicamentos? —me pregunté, mamá siempre los dejaba cerca de Bill, ¿por qué ahora no estaban? ¿Se habrían terminado? Negué la idea rápidamente. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis palmas sudadas, quería arrancarme las rastas y si se podía, la cabeza. Desesperanzado me senté al borde de la cama desecha —. ¿Por qué de pronto regresó esta enfermedad? —apoyé una mano en el colchón y esta se manchó con un líquido pegajoso—. ¡Joder! Esto es… —sin creerlo levante la mano hasta mi rostro pálido—. ¡Semen! —No pretendía averiguar qué cosa había hecho antes mi demente hermano.

—¿Qué cosa buscas en esa gaveta? —pegué un bote, sorprendido al escuchar de nuevo la voz de mi hermano. Ya en la luz, podía ver perfectamente a Bill; tenía el cuerpo apoyado en el umbral de puerta, con solo un bóxer cubriendo su desnudes, con mucho más maquillaje en los párpados, con su cabello sedoso revuelto, con muchos mechones enredados. Tenía el aspecto de un maniático y aquella sonrisita socarrona no ayudaba a sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza; pero de algún modo, mi hermano, mi querido Bill seguía siendo hermoso.

—Na-nada —tartamudeé mientras apresurado me ponía de pie junto a la cama, limpiando mi mano manchada de la semilla de mi hermano en un pedazo de sábana.

—¿Y ahora a dónde vas? —colocó una mano al otro extremo de la puerta, impidiéndome el escape—. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí solito?, tengo miedo —dijo, con el labio inferior temblándole, sus ojos caramelo se hicieron un poco más grandes, brillando en aquel puchero fingido, hipnotizándome en el proceso.

¿Debía quedarme con él? No le podía decir que no, era mi hermano pequeño, no tenía que negarla algo que le había prometido: No dejarlo solo nunca.

—Si quieres me quedo —chanceé—, pero… —cavilé la idea, ese no era mi sensible hermano— dormiremos, ya deben ser las tres de la madrugada —sonreí intranquilo.

—Bueno—aceptó—, pero vamos a tu habitación, la mía está un poco desordenada —asentí, algo confundido, Bill me abrió el paso, pero no se alejó de mí, ni cuando regresé a apagar la luz y cerrar muy bien su puerta, él siguió a mi lado camine junto a él. Bill me observaba sin pudor, lamiéndose los labios y dedicándome una media sonrisa cuando yo le devolvía la mirada. Temía que mi madre lo encontrara, porque si así era, llevaría a Bill derechito al hospital.

Bill sujetó mi mano, no se lo prohibí, me gustaba el roce de sus frías manos con las mías. Paramos frente a mi habitación, la luz seguía apagada, así que solo me metí a la cama, sintiendo como mi hermano se acostaba a mi derecha. ¿Desde hacía cuánto no dormíamos juntos? Claro, desde que yo había empezado a sentir algo indecente por Bill, y había rogado a mi madre una nueva habitación, una para mí solo. Para tener la libertad de soñar a mí hermano con la habilidad de mi mano sin que él se moleste y me deje atrás.

—¿Tom? —su voz lúgubre alejó al silencio e hizo eco en las cuatro paredes, giré mi mirada suspirando, aún tenía aliento a alcohol, pero el mareo se me había ido apenas. Bill había formado parte de mi noche. Sus ojos seguían brillando bajo la oscuridad.

—Dime —respondí con un hilo de voz, su cercanía me ponía loco.

—No quiero estar aquí —dijo—, todo esto es muy extraño —sentí su aliento dulce cerca de mi rostro.

—¿Cómo que es extraño? —pregunté, intentando analizar torpemente a mi hermano, aunque sabía que a él no le gustaba, si siendo mi dulce Bill, él odiaba que le preguntaran el porqué de sus acciones, él era tan altivo y engreído que así lo amaba—. No te entiendo —musité, volteando hasta encontrar los ojos fríos de mi hermano.

—Tú sabes —respondió como quien no quiere la cosa—, aquí no puedo hacer lo que quiero, este lugar no me gusta, nunca lo ha hecho —dijo, acercando su nariz hasta la mía, esta vez no impedí el contacto—. Vámonos a otro lugar, escapémonos.

¿Escapar? Cómo quería hacer aquello, cómo deseaba salir de este lugar e ir con Bill al fin del mundo si es posible, a vivir una aventura nueva pero nunca solitaria. Pero no podía hacerlo, él no era Bill y yo quería a Bill.

—¿Qué pides? —pregunté eufórico al borde del pánico—. No, podemos hacer eso, no tenemos a dónde ir, además apenas y tenemos diecisiete años, somos menores aún— intenté razonar con él, porque eso era verdad, aunque quisiera salir de aquí, no podía. Un año más, solo uno.

—Pero si escapamos nadie lo notara —volvió a decir, esta vez con su aliento sobre mi cuello, me estremecí con el contacto cálido—, además yo quiero estar contigo—su delicada mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, acariciándome tiernamente. Deposito un delicado beso sobre mis labios, contuve el aliento en los pequeños segundos que duró el contacto—. ¿Acaso tú no quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó, con la voz aguda.

¿Qué podía decir? Yo quería estar con él, pero no podía, ¡porque él era mi hermano! Y aquellos besos que mi cuerpo tanto exigía estaba mal, ¡incesto! No se podía decir otra cosa, un amor sucio, amor que con todo mi ser añoraba, me gustaban sus besos.

—Sí quiero estar contigo, pero… —musité contra sus labios.

—Pero nada, prométeme que mañana nos iremos en cuanto anochezca —dijo, alejando las rastas de mi pecho—. Prométemelo —su mano se posó en mi pecho desnudo, sintiendo el latir desesperado de mi corazón.

—Te lo prometo —dije, sin pensar en aquello, su mano obstruía mi respiración. Su perlada dentadura brilló como sus ojos. ¿Y ahora qué demonios iba yo hacer? Le había dado mi puta palabra.

—Gracias, Tom —volvió la sensualidad a su voz, o quizás nunca se había ido—, sabía que podía confiar en ti —giró con delicadeza hasta acostarse sobre mi tórax, su mano bajó peligrosamente hasta casi rozar mi entrepierna.

Sí Bill, así, un poco más abajo y juro que no resisto, ayúdame a encontrar lo que deseo con tu mano sobre mi ingle; un gemido gutural se escapó desde mi garganta, quería que encontrara mi hombría y que le hiciera algo con sus finos dedos. ¡Solo necesitaba a Bill! Su cuerpo, su sed de mí, necesitaba a ese Bill para cumplir lo que deseaba, ¡lo deseaba! Otro gemido y él no había avanzado un centímetro de donde se quedó. Abrí los ojos cuando fui consciente de que estaba en la casa de mi madre y ella nos podría escuchar. 

—Bill, creo que por ahora esto no lo podemos hacer aquí —dije suspirando. Él retiró fuertemente su mano de mi cuerpo, se arrodilló sobre mis piernas abiertas, estaba furioso, el brillo lujurioso de su mirada se había vuelto opaco.

—¿Bill? ¡Yo no soy él! Olvídate de esa persona —su voz se escuchó entre molesta y sarcástica—. Yo soy William, y he vuelto y esta vez para quedarme.

Empezó a reír y cuando creí que mi madre se iba a despertar por el ruido, se abalanzó sobre mí, devorándome los labios en un beso furioso, mordió mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que ambos sentimos el sabor delicado de mi sangre. Mi gemelo reacciono al instante a ese sabor, apretando mis rastas. Saliéndose de control.

Cuánto deseaba aquello, cerré los ojos, solo él y yo en nuestra pequeña burbuja, William y yo, unidos por un beso infinito.

_Yo soy William, y he vuelto y esta vez para quedarme._


	4. Escape

**“Huyamos juntos y bajo este cielo nublado, yo prometo cuidar de ti, para siempre. Porque no importa quien seas, siempre serás mi hermano, al cual amo con locura.”**

_—¿Bill? —me acerqué lentamente hacía la esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba mi pequeño hermano. Él yacía sentado dándome la espalda, con las piernas cruzadas—. Bill, ¿qué haces ahí? —di pequeños pasos finales hasta situarme a pocos metros de donde se hallaba. La escasez de luz no me dejaba ver en qué circunstancias se encontraba él y su habitación._

_Esa prisión dorada, que mi hermoso y siniestro hermano tenía por alcoba, aquel lugar que le había albergado por largos años, más de una década, y había sido testigo de nuestros más sucios y delicados actos de muestra de afecto. Pero la prisión tenía que seguir encerrando y acogiendo entre las paredes al preso, no lo podía dejarlo ir y poco a poco me tomaba como parte del delictivo humano que aprisionaba en ella._

_—Bill, levántate de ahí, ¿qué mierda haces a las tres de la madrugada en el suelo? —me agaché hasta estar del mismo nivel, sigilosamente toque el hombro huesudo. No se inmutó._

_Lo zarandeé apenas, para poder conseguir que me diera la cara pero no podía ver ni mierda por la falta de luz. Alce el otro brazo libre y jale a un lado la cortina para que la luz de la luna me permitiera ver con más claridad el rostro de mi pelinegro. Un escaso rayo de luz se filtró al fin. Me volví girar para poder ver mejor el rostro pálido de él—. ¿Bill?—como saliendo del trance se giró para encararme. La escena con la que me encontré era abrumadoramente asquerosa y mortuoria._

_Mi madre, ¡mi Simone! Estaba muerta, descuartizada. William sostenía su mano mutilada entre su regazo mordiéndola. Todo su pijama estaba de sangre, incluyendo su cabello y mejillas que estaban manchadas de rojo y con marcas de arañazos impresas en ellas—. Pe-pero ¡¿qué has hecho?!—grité nervioso, al borde del llanto y la desesperación._

_Voltee para ver el resto de la habitación, esto era demasiado, mis piernas me fallaron y caí derrotado sobre el frío suelo. La prisión estaba cubierta de sangre, esta no hospedaba a un príncipe precioso, sino más bien a un cruel psicópata, repugnante, una persona sin humanidad que se atrevió a matar a su propia madre. Las lágrimas de angustia, resignación y culpa caían sin parar por mis mejillas; por más que me repitiera una y otra vez que este demonio, que tenía por gemelo era un ser cruel, un ángel caído, no podía sacar este sentimiento de mi corazón, yo lo amaba con toda mi vida, lo amaba, joder. Lo amaba como nadie puede amar a ninguna criatura. Estaba completamente enamorado de un asesino._

_El homicida soltó el trozo de carne y se levantó levemente de donde estaba hasta situarse frente mío, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como un animal analizando a su presa—. Mira Tomi, mira a tu alrededor, este es mi mundo; este es tu mundo, ahora —una sonrisa infausta se formó en sus labios._

_Mis ojos llenos de amargas lágrimas miraron hacia las paredes de la habitación, cada pedazo de muro estaba de sangre con frases escritas o simples rasguños._

_—¿Te gusta nuestro nuevo hogar? —se acercó peligrosamente hasta escasos centímetros de distancia entre mi rostro y el suyo—. Todo esto lo hice para ti y por ti, me siento en casa —su aliento con olor metálico se introducía por mis fosas nasales._

_—¿Qué quieres de mí?—rendido ante él y con poca fuerza, me entregue a su total maldad._

_—Todo de ti, te quiero para mí —dicho esto, saltó sobre mí, hundiéndome en el piso, besando mis labios compartiendo restos de sangre y saliva—. Tom, juguemos a matar ¿a papi?_

_—¿Papá?, mi padre, pero él… él esta…_

Sobresaltado me levanté de la cama, estaba sudando frío, tenía la respiración agitada al igual que mi corazón. «Relájate Tom, solo fue un sueño, Bill no haría eso», trate de tranquilizarme inútilmente, tenía los pelos de punta. Cuando me apoye sobre la cama para sentarme mejor, un gemido molesto irrumpió con el silencio de la habitación.

—Hum, ¿qué pasa? Guarda silencio—gimió el bulto que estaba entre las sabanas.

¡Dios! Había olvidado que mi hermano estaba al lado mío. ¿Mi hermano estaba al lado mío? ¿Por qué? Rápidamente recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sobresaltado no supe que hacer, si salir disparado de la habitación o cerciorarme quien era ese bulto pues o era Bill o era William.

Con un ligero temblor en las manos, agarré parte de las sabanas y descubrí el rostro de mi pelinegro. Él dormía plácidamente, su respiración era tranquila y placentera. Me atreví a mirar más allá de la desnudes de su hombro, tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero formado. Su piel tan suave, tan pulcra, tan exquisita. Paseé la vista por todo su cuerpo desnudo. Al mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, estaban mirándome con detenimiento—. No, Tomi. No mires al hermano menor, y menos de una forma incestuosa —cogió una rasta que caía por mi pecho y la jaló.

Avergonzado, agaché la cabeza y me giré para salir de la cama, pero mi gemelo me detuvo—. Tan pronto te resignas y te vas, me decepcionas, antes no eras así —se levantó y se arrodillo a mis espaldas, abrazándome por el cuello. Su aliento choco contra mi oído.

—¿Bill?—mencioné dudando.

—No, ya te dije él se ha ido. Ahora quiéreme y compláceme a mí —introdujo su lengua dentro de mi oído, mordiéndome ligeramente el lóbulo. Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna vertebral. Suspiré—. ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

¿A dónde iríamos? Su voz hizo eco en mi cabeza, yo no sabía a dónde, ¿y si él quería un lugar cómo el del sueño? ¿Si William quería ir a dónde yo no? ¿Le dejaría? La respuesta llegó antes de que la última pregunta se formule, yo nunca dejaría a mi hermano, sea Bill o William, lo amaba mucho como para hacerlo, pero, ¿a dónde pretendía arrastrarme? Yo desconocía el confín de su ¿demencia?

—¡Tom! Odio cuando te callas, dime, ¿a dónde iremos? —medio gritó, yo coloqué mi dedo tembloroso sobre sus labios—. Es cierto… Simone duerme —susurró.

¿Recordaba a nuestra madre? El sueño llegó como una ráfaga de viento, chocando contra mis mejillas frías: Bill con sangre en todo el rostro, Bill con la mano mutilada de aquel ser que había prestado su vientre para que nosotros viviéramos, el moreno había acunado su fina mano en su regazo, mascándola como si de verdad se pudiera alimentar de ello, ¿eso era posible? Una pequeña gota de sudor se resbaló por mi frente; ¿y si Bill le había hecho algo mientras yo dormía?

«¡Basta!», pensé, las preguntas taladraban mi cabeza, quizás, solo quizás y debía decirle a mi madre sobre aquello.

—¿Qué piensas? —la voz dulce de mi hermano había regresado, pero esa expresión malvada, continuaba impresa en sus facciones—. ¿Sabes? Quiero ir a un lugar lejos de aquí, pero quiero que tenga un gran jardín, ¿te gusta eso Tom? —sonrió sardónicamente con una mirada lasciva, su lengua se paseó sobre sus labios rosas—. Quiero que tú hagas eso por mí.

Me levanté de un salto, pues las manos de Bill estaban muy cerca de mí, tan cerca que parecían tocarme; y cuando hube recuperado la postura comprobé en el pequeño almanaque que era viernes, y cuando mis ojos se giraron el reloj me avisó que pronto serían las diez. Los ojos caramelo de mi gemelo se fijaban con exquisita frescura en mi bóxer, ¡mierda! Lo había olvidado, yo había dormido semidesnudo, y… Bill y sus miradas me estaban poniendo duro.

Tapé disimuladamente mi problema con la mano, tocando sin querer mi entrepierna; Bill gimió alto y yo levanté la cabeza, ¿de verdad había gemido?

—Tu madre salió. —carcajeó—. ¡Es viernes Tom! Ella siempre sale los viernes —volvió a reírse, muy fuerte. Cavilé, conocía tan poco de la gente, me importaba poco hacerlo, pero cuando lo hacía (y era el caso de Bill, nada más), me terminaba apegando tanto que era enfermo, ¿a dónde iba mi madre el viernes?—, su novio la saca todos los viernes, deben ir a follar; sí, esa mujer debe tener telarañas en el coño.

—¡Bill, es tu madre! —grité indignado.

—¡No me llames Bill! —gritó mucho más fuerte—. ¡Soy William! ¡Olvida ese Bill! Él murió, yo lo maté… —seguía gritando—. No vuelvas a llamarme Bill, o mataré a tu madre.

Mis ojos se abrieron, mientras lo escuchaba reírse, ¡y qué diferencia con la risa de mi hermano verdadero, de Bill! Y aunque William tenía una sonrisa bella, no expresaba lo que la de Bill hacía, la de mi dulce hermano era elocuente, llena de vida y humor, tanto que cuando reía contagiaba la mueca a quien estuviese cerca. William daba miedo, pavor… cuando sus ojos se achinaban una carcajada típica en la brujas de las caricaturas se escapaba de su garganta. ¿William no podía matar a mi madre, no es así? Quizás…

—William, deja de decir estupideces —susurré lento, como saboreando las palabras—. Tienes que alistar tu maleta, ¿o irás —William levantó el cuerpo y se arrodilló sobre las sábanas revueltas—… desnudo? —tragué saliva, la erección estaba creciendo, mis bóxer me causaban dolor.

—¿Por qué no vienes? —preguntó, sonriéndome otra vez—. ¿Me temes? Tú no me temas, yo no te haría daño; a todos, menos a ti.

—No quiero que hagas daño, a nadie —susurré, acercándome a la boca del león—. Quiero que seas y estés a mi sola disposición, que no toques o hagas algo con nadie, solo conmigo —William me miró, escrutándome con el brillo de sus cristalinas orbes—. Quiero que me beses.

—No. —escupió y no supe a cuál de mis dos objeciones se refería—. ¿Sabes que quiero yo? —negué con la cabeza, descubriéndome en la cama, en la misma posición suya. Frente a frente, ambos con la mirada en los ojos del otro—, quiero que me folles —musitó con lujuria chocando su aliento cálido contra mi oído.

—No quieres —le contradije, hasta poner muy cerca mis labios de los suyos, casi besándonos—. Tú no quieres esto.

—¿Por qué eres un cobarde? ¡Tú me deseas y yo también! ¿Qué hay de malo? —exclamó—. Cumpliremos nuestro más preciado sueño—. Me besó, sin hundir la lengua en mi boca, sin buscar algún contacto húmedo, un contacto simple entre los labios.

Pequeños y torpes movimientos empezaron a crear ambiente por el beso repentino. William quitó sus labios de mi boca y estuve a punto de replicar, hasta que sentí su cálida lengua en uno de los pectorales, succionando e incluso mordiendo la superficie rosa, gemí alto, dejando el placer me embargase. William se movía torpemente sobre mi cuerpo aún rígido y cuando fui consciente de ello, dejé que mis músculos se relajaran, suspirando cansadamente contra su cabello.

—No te lo niegues, tócame —pidió, dando esta vez besos de mariposa sobre mis pecho, cada beso era como una leve carga eléctrica directa a mi entrepierna, sobraba decir que estaba duro. Durísimo. Y mis manos se dirigieron hasta su trasero, los apretujé y un quejido agudo salió desde lo más hondo de mi hermano, dejó de besarme e hizo que retirase mis manos de su formado trasero. Me sentí incómodo, creí que lo había incomodado; hasta que fui consiente que sus ojos me miraban de la manera más lujuriosa mientras se quitaba la única prenda que le quedaba: el bóxer.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto a mi hermano desnudo? No mucho. ¿Cuánto hacía que mi pene se engrandecía al verle así, como un Adán apunto de comer una manzana? Siempre… Bueno, al menos desde que había sido consciente de mis deseos sexuales. Me preguntaba si Bill (no William) tenía de esos…

Pero William no dejó que me respondiera esa pregunta mental, pues se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo, quitándome el aliento por la fuerza, abrí los ojos, compungiendo la cara, Bill tenía su peso y estaba echado sin preámbulos sobre mis tórax, me mordí el labio inferior hasta hacer que una pequeña línea de sangre descendiese por su barbilla. Sus ojos avellana brillaron contra el sol y en sus pupilas dilatadas se reflejaba el hilo de líquido bermellón. Se acercó hasta chocar su nariz con la mía, nuestras respiraciones estaban sincronizadas. Alguno de los dos o quizá ambos, habíamos encendido la pequeña llama con la gran dinamita al final.

Un poco de su cabello azabache me cayó sobre los ojos y los cerré automáticamente, disfrutando cuando su lengua se paseó sobre mi barbilla, dándole lametones lentos a la sangre; y cuando terminó subió hasta mis labios.

William se abrió camino con la lengua hasta adueñarse de mi boca, un beso húmedo, tan seductor y complaciente que yo no hacía más que ahogar suspiros. Ese era mi sueño, estar así con mi hermano, mi sucio y loco —tan o más loco de William—, sueño.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cadera, resbalando con fuerza mi bóxer, yo moví las piernas, zafándome de la prenda incómoda. Sus ojos miraron mi entrepierna como si de un premio se tratara. Se agachó y creí que me haría una mamada, pero solo lamió la punta de mi ingle, un torrente de éxtasis invadió por completo mi cuerpo, me moví, dejando que siga, incitándole. Pero él no volvió a hacerlo, se arrodilló, colocando su manicurada mano alrededor de su entrepierna, masturbándose sobre mí.

—Voltéate —gimió con la voz gruesa, mucho más masculina esta vez. Me lamí los labios, y no accedí a su pedido, me arrodillé también y le besé con fuerza, hasta hacerle caer de espaldas sobre la mullida cama, le besé hasta que no tuve aire y luego, cuando la saliva caía por su cuello, se lo succioné, su piel nívea se tintó de rojo… eso sería un gran chupetón luego. Él sonrió lascivo haciéndome lo mismo, gemí de dolor, pues él me había arrancado un poco de piel—. Ahora —exigió, lamiéndose los dedos, impregnándolos de saliva y sangre. El brillo de sus ojos se mesclaba con el de sus dedos. 

Gemí alto cuando toqué mi pene, estaba duro y si no hacía algo pronto, iba a reventar.

—¡Ah! —gemí, cuando él, sin preámbulos me volteó a la fuerza, mi ingle chocó con fuerza sobre el colchón—. No tan fuerte William —pedí y él me sonrió.

¿Eso había sido burla? Porque si lo era, lo estaba disfrutando.

—Despacio… —susurró contra mi oído, mordiéndome el lóbulo—. No te muevas mucho —toqué mi pene, pasando el dedo pulgar sobre la punta, mordí la almohada. Pero cuando uno de sus dedos finos de introdujo con fuerza en mi entrada grité y me revolví. Bill no sacó el dedo del lugar, y lo empezó a mover—. Que no te muevas —gruñó.

Lo miré por encima del hombro, haciendo una maniobra errática, intentando fijarme en su expresión, pero esta estaba cubierta por la cortina que formaban sus cabellos—. Más… ¡ah! Despacio, William, un poco más ¡ah! —volví a morder la almohada cuando el segundo de sus dedos se introdujo más despacio, los empezó a mover hasta llegar a un punto en el que todo mi cuerpo vibró y mi columna pareció desencajarse. Un placer exquisito—. ¡Vuelve a tocar ahí! Por favor —gemí y cuando fui consciente las lágrimas ya caían sobre la almohada.

—Shh —me chitó, colocando torpemente los dedos de la otra mano sobre mis labios—. Te ves muy sexy —soltó y yo arqueé la espalda cuando mi pene volvió a vibrar… William había retirado los dedos de mi entrada y yo no podía moverme más—, no es divertido cuando no haces nada —dijo, girándome y besándome otra vez.

¿Cómo describir los besos de William? Sin duda, era los mejores que en mi vida había dado; las tías no era como él, ella a veces se asqueaban cuando introducía mi lengua en su boca, William en cambio no, él me daba entrada directa, sin peros.

Le besé otra vez, hasta hacerlo caer sobre mí, nuestras hombrías chocaron, un contacto eléctrico—. Si no me la metes terminaré aquí mismo —dije con la voz entrecortada—. Métela, ¡ya! —grité, cuando sus labios fueron bajando hasta darle un beso a mi hombría.

Bill introdujo su pene en mí, dejándome momentáneamente en blanco… No podía moverme, había algo grande y duro dentro de mi cuerpo, él tampoco se movió. Paramos en seco aún con las respiraciones agitadas.

—Eres tan jodidamente estrecho —gimió, mientras sacaba un poco su pene y luego lo introducía con fuerza. Yo adquirí nuevas fuerzas, y estrujé con mucha rudeza su culo, manoseándolo, él gimió tan fuerte como yo y llevó una de sus manos a mi pene. Masturbándolo con la misma rudeza con la que me penetraba… la misma rudeza con la que yo le acariciaba.

Y a plena luz del día yo vi las estrellas, el orgasmo llegó al mismo tiempo que un gemido gutural, me corrí en su estómago y pocos segundo después, él dentro de mí.

Me besó, cansado, y cuando mis ojos se estaban por cerrar, fue consciente de lo que había hecho.

¡Mi hermano me había follado! Bueno… No era un asunto tan alarmante cuando ambos habíamos querido hacerlo, pero el problema estaba ahí, en ese punto casi invisible. William no era Bill, y yo amaba a Bill, ¿era lo mismo con William? No, yo a él lo deseaba. Y el deseo nunca debe ser confundido con el amor. 

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó William—. Quiero irme

—¿Por qué? —devolví la pregunta, intentando buscar una respuesta a la de él—. ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar aquí? —volteé la cabeza, hasta fijarme en su rostro.

—No me gusta aquí —respondió serio—. Quiero estar contigo... En otro lugar, aquí estoy como en una jaula. Quiero ser libre —me sonrió y yo noté su chantaje. Quería irse, pero sabía que no podría solo, así que me estaba llevando como un amo a su esclavo, con una cadena en mi tobillo, siendo llevado con mucha fuerza por sus delgadas manos. Arqueé una de mis cejas, me estaba chantajeando, diciendo que quería estar conmigo, pero no aquí.

Y yo estaba casi feliz de que él tire esa cadena; estaba tan feliz de que él me quisiera para algo, aunque sea para largarse. Cuando al fin mis pensamientos me dejaron, noté que mi hermano dormía, estaba desnudo, al igual que yo, lo abrigué mientras preparaba todo. Me duché y cambié como siempre.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui directo a la cocina, la puerta tenía una nota, mamá se disculpaba diciendo que el desayuno estaba en la congeladora, que volvería en la noche. Sacudí la cabeza, el sueño estaba haciéndome desfallecer, pues estaba a punto de dormir parado; encontré las mochilas de ambos sobre la mesa de la cocina, vacié todo su contenido, no importándome si algo caía al suelo. Una pequeña libreta cayó en un azulejo, la recogí cuando noté que era una de las pertenencias más preciadas de mi hermano, la metí en su mochila junto a unas tijeras y un pequeño cuaderno de hojas de colores. 

Subí otra vez las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de mi madre, rogué que mi madre no haya cerrado la puerta, y cuando el picaporte cedió suspiré calmado. Adentrándome a la habitación pulcra de mi madre, el blanco gobernaba ahí, y no qué decir de la limpieza, en su mesa de noche había un libro junto a una foto familiar: Ella, mi padre, Bill y yo. Hace muchos años, tantos que no recordaba ese día, pero Bill y yo aún parecíamos gemelos. Moví el portarretrato, hasta hacer que caiga.

Miré el segundo cajón de la mesa de noche, estaba cerrado con llave, chaqueé los labios, ¡lo que me faltaba! Mi madre se había llevado la llave.

Miré alrededor, el ropero de mi madre también estaba cerrado con llave. Tomé uno de sus tacones, y empecé a golpear la puerta de madera, el taco aguja se partió en dos, eso me causó un poco de gracia. Tomé muchas cosas, hasta que al fin la pequeña cerradura cedió.

Euros, muchos euros cuidadosamente ordenados. Extraje todo los fajos, no los conté, me sentía mal por robar a mi propia madre. Pero si era para huir muy lejos, yo lo haría.

Metí todo en las mochilas, y saqué la cantidad de ropa necesaria, no toda, pues con la ropa de mi hermano no acabaría de empacar. Saqué sus maquillajes, y la tarde llegó, metí todo a mi cuarto, William miraba la ventana con ojos vacíos. 

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie, sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, seguía desnudo y cuando empezó a caminar, sus caderas se tambaleaban, al igual que su hombría, tragué duro.

—S-sí —dije, retirando mi mirada de su pene, y fijándola en su sonrisa—. Solo debes ducharte.

Pronto anochecería, dudaba mucho de que saldríamos, pero el timbre del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos, bajé muy rápido pero llegué tarde, la contestadora ya se había activado.

— _¿Tom, Bill?_ —la voz de mi madre se escuchaba activa, feliz—. _Lo siento mis amores, no iré a casa esta noche_ —yo conocía esa voz, mi madre estaba ebria—, _pero mañana sin falta llego, no me extrañen mucho_ —una carcajada me hizo sonreír. La voz de su novio se escuchaba lejana, igual de ebria—. _Los amo._

Una sensación igual a la de la paz me llenó por completo, ¡podríamos escapar!—. ¡Tom! —salté asustado, William estaba a mi espalda, y con la mano en mi pecho sentí como mi corazón latía—. ¿Dónde pusiste mis maquillajes? —preguntó hecho una fiera.

—Lo guardé en una de las maletas —respondí aún con la sonrisa en mi cara—, ¿estás listo? —le pregunté—. Nos vamos.

William se acercó y me besó.

—¡Tomii!—gritó con retintín mi nombre, desde el umbral de la puerta principal—Date prisa, nos hacemos tarde.

—Ya, voy William—jalando las maletas de mi hermano menor, me apresuraba a llegar a la salida de mi hogar por diecisiete años.—¡Joder! ¿Por qué tienes que cargar con tantas cosas? Esto pesa como mierda—maldije por lo bajo.

—No, te quejes demasiado y date prisa—Bill, mejor dicho “el otro Bill, que no era Bill” era malhumorado casi siempre y cuando era dulce o aparentaba serlo es porque se avecinada una petición suya.

Al llegar junto a mi pelinegro, gire melancólicamente la vista, para ver los interiores de mi casa, la cual echaría demasiado de menos, pues estaban en esas cuatro paredes los mejores y peores años de mi existencia—La voy a extrañar mucho y también echaré de menos a mamá—baje la vista tristemente, negándome a salir de ahí.

—Nuestras vidas serán mejores después, ya lo veras. No te arrepentirás de nada y a esa Simone, la cual llamas madre, no creo que te extrañe después de todo no hizo mucho por ti, en cuanto pudo se consiguió un amante y te dejo de lado, eso es cierto, no miento y tú lo sabes—dijo, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.—Vámonos, Tom.

Dejando un pedazo de papel mal cortado sobre la mesita al lado de la salida, suspiré. Cerré la puerta de golpe, llevándome las llaves al bolsillo sin que mi gemelo se diera cuenta. Cuando alce la vista, William estaba tomando un taxi, con una señal que me brindo con la mano, abordo el vehículo. Pasivamente le seguí.

Mi hermano me jalaba, cogiéndome de la muñeca tan fuerte que estaba casi seguro que cuando la soltara se iba a formar una marca morada y verde—Auch, no tan fuerte, me duele—me queje, tratando de soltarme. Con la otra mano arrastraba el carrito con las maletas.

—No me gusta que seas un quejica, te ves débil, no seas así— frunció el ceño, volviendo a jalar de mí. Como una marioneta.

Llegamos a la ventanita de compra de boletos—Buenas noches, dos boletos para Magdeburgo, por favor—pedí amablemente, con una sonrisa de gentileza al hermoso rubio, que nos atendía. Esos ojos celestes, tan expresivos. Le estaba mirando demasiado, sin darme cuenta, de lo que ello podía implicar para mí.

—Con gusto, espere un momento—respondió el rubio, con una enorme sonrisa, que quizá llegaba a ser hasta coqueta. Yo no me perdía ningún movimiento de este, mientras escribía delicadamente en el computador. Un William furioso, me apretó violentamente la muñeca hasta hacer crujir mis huesos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—Que torpe—me gire hacia el rostro rojo, por el enojo de mi pequeño hermano. Esos ojos caramelo que desprendían luz y ternura, ahora lo único que esparcía era odio, furia y celos ¡celos extremos y enfermizos! Tantos que daba miedo.

—Lo si-en…—no me dejo terminar de hablar y rápidamente me atrajo hacia él, besando con fuerza, mordiendo mi labio inferior, parecía que lo iba a destrozar—Will…basta—farfullé apenas. Se separó de mi lentamente, con esos ojos afilados, seductoramente se acercó a uno de mis oídos.

—Si vuelves a mirar a alguien de esa manera, no solo mataré a quien mires, sino que también te cortare las pelotas —susurró, para luego darme un lametón y separarse de mí, sonriente.

Más que sorprendido, me quedé al borde del pánico, por la advertencia tan directa de él. Pálido y con ojos como plato, me volteé a recibir los boletos, esta vez sin ninguna sonrisa. El joven rubio, se percató de lo sucedido y solo bajo la vista ante la mirada tan intimidante de mi “pareja”—. El último tren a Magdeburgo sale dentro de diez minutos —avisó el joven. Tomé los pasajes violentamente, casi arrebatándoles de las manos blancas de este y nervioso caminé rumbo al transporte.

—Vamos, Tomi —sonrió complacido el pelinegro.

Con un poco de prisa abordamos el tren, no estábamos en la sección de primera clase, pero esta era la normal ni muy barata pero tampoco era un lujo extremo. Eso estaba bien.

Entramos al pequeño espacio donde pasaríamos toda la noche, el viaje no era muy largo, pero era lo suficientemente agotador, como para tumbarme a dormir. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Alce los brazos para colocar algunas maletas en la parte de arriba, posicionándolas muy bien para evitar accidentes—. Estoy exhausto —musité despacito. Me senté en la cama con sabanas floreadas y limpias.

Mi hermano menor me miraba analizándome lánguidamente—. ¿En qué piensas?—quise saber.

—En que quiero follarte otra vez —rió bajito. ¡Mierda! no debí preguntar eso. Me arrepentí y recriminé mentalmente.

—Estoy muy cansado, no quiero hacerlo ahora—me levanté y decidido giré al otro lado de la cama y me acosté encima de ella. Cerrando pesadamente los parpados. No pasó mucho para que sintiera otro cuerpo situarse al lado mío.

—Tomi, descansa, mañana será un largo día. Además te tengo para siempre, así que nunca escaparas de mí. Jamás —dicho esto deposito un dulce beso sobre mi mejilla.

Esas cadenas de oro, que me tenían atado a mi demente hermano, no eran molestas, ni me aprisionaban contra mi voluntad. Quería estar con mi gemelo, de la forma que él quisiese, siempre y cuando esté solo para mí y yo para él. Pero no tenia en claro una cosa, esa que me daba vueltas y vueltas ¿a quién quería en verdad a mi dulce hermanito Bill o estaba enamorado de un asesino?


	5. Lugar nuevo

**“Estas paredes están tan agrietadas, como tu descompuesto ser”**

—¿Tom? Despierta ¿estás bien? —le toqué el hombro, tratando de hacerlo que despertara. Se revolvió molesto entre las sábanas.

—Humm —gimoteó. Con un poco de brusquedad le di completamente la vuelta. Estaba sudando un poco. Tom había tenido una pesadilla, eso suponía yo porque no había dejado de moverse casi toda la noche. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y yo no había podido pegar ojo.

Tom era tan tierno cuando dormía, su respiración acompasada, entre alguno que otro suspiro, cuando lo veía me relajaba y por un momento, solo por un instante pensaba en que todo estaría bien y que él me quería, pero claro solo era un… momento. Lo que odiaba de él, era que me hacía sentir tan…tan vulnerable y por eso no podía dejarlo ir, no podía dejarme llevar, ¡sería un error fatal! No era buena idea eso, pero siempre me planteaba la misma pregunta desde hace años y siempre era la misma respuesta…

—¿William? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llegamos? —preguntó soñoliento, sobándose con la mano derecha sus preciosos ojos.

—No, aún no, pero tú te movías demasiado y eso es molesto.

—Lo siento —dijo apenado, ocultando su rostro un poco sonrojado.

—No importa, ya no tengo sueño —volteé hacia la ventana cerca a la cama. El paisaje era solitaria, un poco sombrío por la oscuridad que no dejaba apreciar demasiado, pero me gustaba. Suspiré cansado.

—Lo siento en verdad, no quería molestarte, pero si quieres te dejo toda la cama para que puedas dormir.

—Déjalo ya —contesté sin mirarle. Mi aliento chocó contra el vidrio de la ventana. Al fin podía tener a mi rastas para mi solito, en un lugar nuevo, con gente nueva. Lo tenía casi todo, podía por fin cometer todo lo delictivo posible, iba a tener a todas las personas posibles para hacer lo que quisiera con ellas. Eran mis presas, mis víctimas. Total nadie me conocía y nadie conocía a mi supuesto hermano mayor, pero eso ¿afectaría a Tom? ¿De qué manera? Sacudí la cabeza como quitando las ideas tontas y absurdas de ella y a ¿quién le importaba si le perjudicaría o no? Daba igual si era o no era, solo tenía a Tom para… ¿cómo describirlo?

—Pero, enserio quiero arreglarlo —sentí como se movía lentamente sobre la cama deshecha. Intentaba levantarse.

—¡Qué lo dejes! ¿Tan difícil es entender eso para ti? —me estaba empezando a enfurecer otra vez.

—Lo siento. —A través de la luna pude ver como Tom se volvía a recostar en la cama, tapándose con partes de las sabanas y el cobertor.

—Deja de disculparte ¡joder! ¡Estate quieto! ¡¿Por qué mierda te mueves tanto?!—Se estaba removiendo tanto que me estaba colocando nervioso y ansioso.

—Lo sien… —no pude quedarme sin hacer nada, a esperar a que terminara de decir esas dos paradójicas palabras y me abalancé sobre él.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo dice esas dos palabras? ¿Por qué la necesitan tanto? ¡Eso es estúpido! —Mi hermano se asustó, pude ver en su rostro la melancolía y la desesperanza impresas con tanta claridad que molestaba—. Todos dicen “lo siento” “perdona” pero ni siquiera lo dicen en serio, solo lo mencionan por mencionarlo como si fuera una costumbre; como si fuera automático ¡una grabadora!—con una mirada afilada y penetrante trataba de asustarle, tenerlo como un animalillo atemorizado.

Y casi lo lograba.

—Pero, pe-ro, yo sí lo digo en serio —tartamudeó por el nerviosismo.

—¿Y yo, por qué tendría que creerte? Dime —le reté.

—Porque tienes que confiar en mí

—¿Confiar en ti? —solté una risita burlona—. No me hagas reír y solo duérmete otra vez.—Me quite de su encima y me acosté rendido a su lado.

Tom se revolvió quedando su cuerpo sostenido por solamente su codo—. Confiarás en mí, ya lo verás—depositó sobre la comisura de mis labios un delicado y casto beso.

Faltaban dos horas para llegar, o eso más o menos le calculaba. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y yo no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, más tarde de seguro iba a tener unas enormes ojeras—. ¡Mierda! Ahora de verdad y tendré aspecto de asesino psicópata —balbuceé

Me levante de la cama, fui a lavarme el rostro y a comenzar a trabajar con mi cabello, además de maquillarme. Me tomaría mi tiempo.

Al caminar apáticamente hasta el reducido baño escuche susurros que provenían por toda la habitación; que iban taladrando mi cerebro hasta llegar a mis muy alborotadas neuronas. Desesperado me tape los odios con ambas manos. Las voces aumentaban sus gritos, eran abrumadoras. Derrotado caí al suelo de rodillas—. Tom —comencé a llamarle despacito—, no puedo más. Tom —pedí ayuda.

Las voces no pararon de hablarme era como una infestación—. Ayúdame —débilmente pedí por última vez antes de caer avasallado al frío suelo.

Con la vista borrosa y totalmente débil, escuché la dulce y preocupada voz de mi hermano—. ¿William?—escuche ruido proveniente de la cama—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡William! ¡¿Qué te paso?! —pegó un grito tan agudo que dudé que fuera él en verdad.

Me sujetó entre sus brazos, dándome leves golpecitos en las mejillas para que reaccionara del todo, pero había algo sobre mí que no me dejaba moverme, me estaba quitando la respiración—. Vamos, William, reacciona —mis ojos estaban abiertos pero yo no podía parpadear. Estaba inmóvil.

Sin darle explicación alguna a cómo es que sentí que algunas gotas de “agua” caían sobre mi rostro. Tom estaba llorando ¿eso era posible? ¿Él estaría llorando por mí? ¿Por un ser despreciable y repugnante? Como si fueran gotas milagrosas, mi cuerpo se relajó y comencé a parpadear rápido y seguidamente.

—Oh, al fin. Gracias —Tom me abrazó tan fuerte que escuché crujir algunos de mis huesos. Ahora él era quien no me dejaba respirar. Me apoye con una mano del suelo y me trate de levantar lo más rápido posible—. Espera yo te ayudo —Trató de sujetarme de la cintura, pero no le deje.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué cosa crees que haces?!—completamente recuperado, le grité y empujé. Caí al suelo de trasero.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte —habló sumisamente.

—No, no necesito tu ayuda. Ni de ti, ni la de nadie ¡déjame! —me levanté de un salto del suelo. Dirigiéndome hacia el baño otra vez.

—Pero a ti… ¡¿qué coño te pasa?! —gritó furioso.

Me voltee y dando grandes pasos, levanté la mano y le pegué un golpe en la boca—. ¡A mí nadie me grita! ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera tú, qué te crees, ¡¿acaso crees que no puedo pegarte?! —solté una risita socarrona.

—Pero pensé que… —tartamudeó, tapándose el labio sangrante, se estaba colocando bien el piercing de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no te pegaría?—me reí fuertemente, cogiéndome de la pared, para no caerme—. A ver si te enteras. No te creas importante, porque no lo eres, al menos para mí no eres nada, ¡absolutamente nada!

—-Lo siento —farfulló. Bajando la cabeza.

—¡Deja de decir eso, ¿quieres que te golpee de nuevo?! —cansado de su comportamiento tan tonto, me encaminé hacia él. Tom retrocedió hasta casi chocar contra el mueble.

—Vete —dije firmemente

—¿Qué? —parpadeo varias veces, incrédulo.

—¿Qué te vayas, joder! —lo cogí de su largo polo y tiré de este.

Empujándolo y casi llevándolo a rastras lo saqué de la habitación y le cerré la puerta en las narices—. William, déjame pasar, por favor. Hace frío —pedía. Hice oídos sordos.

Dio unas patadas en la puerta y seguía gritando, hasta que escuché que uno de los demás pasajeros salía a pedirle que guardara silencio. Sonreí victorioso y entre al baño.

Mi rostro pálido y ojeroso se reflejaba en el espejo. Repentinamente el espejo delator de mis más oscuras intenciones ya no reflejaba mi rostro de antes, se transformó en un rostro ensangrentado, arañado, mis ojos dilatados. Abrí el grifo de agua y me moje la cara lavándome, quitándome todo rastro de sangre, toda pureza. Baje la vista, analizando mis delgadas manos, mis uñas se rajaron y de ellas salieron gusanos, podridos y negros; abrí totalmente el grifo, el agua pura caía, mi piel estaba cayéndose trozo por trozo. Yo era un muerto, putrefacto, con gusanos. Tenía un aroma… el aroma de un muerto. Yo ya no vivía, yo simplemente existía.

Desesperado, sacudí las manos lo más veloz que me permití hacerlo, froté con la muñeca mis ojos hasta hacer que estos me dolieran. Instintivamente cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volví a abrir, mirando directamente hacían el espejo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Suspire resignado y es que esto no me pasaba desde hace muchos años atrás. Comencé a peinar mi cabello negro y delineándome los ojos con mucha presión en ellos. Salí del baño lentamente, recordé pasajeramente que Tom estaba afuera o eso me suponía yo, porque a donde más iría él a las casi seis de la madrugada; recogí las maletas que estaban en el suelo, metí todo mi maquillaje de nuevo en mi pequeña maleta de mano.

Escuche como nos daban aviso a que pronto llegaríamos a la estación de Magdeburgo, que esperemos un momento. Abrí la puerta de la habitación para que Tom entrara por las maletas.

—Tom. Ven aquí —saqué medio cuerpo por la puerta y al voltear a la derecha encontré a Tom sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha—. ¡Tom!—pegué un pequeño gritito, para que me oyera.

—Hum, William. Yo en verdad lo…—ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No, ya no te molestaré, lo prometo —se comenzó a levantar.

—Ya bueno, como sea. Pronto llegaremos a la estación, ven por las maletas —quise entrar de nuevo a la habitación, pero este me sostuvo del brazo—. ¿Y ahora qué quieres?—suspiré.

—Bésame —pidió, con los ojos llorosos.

Sonreí malicioso y le sujeté fuerte con la otra mano libre y tan tosco como era yo con él, me lance por su boca, lo besé de una forma tan húmeda, nuestros labios chocaron con tanta desesperación por sentir ambos el contacto uno del otro. Tom estaba desesperado, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, imitando la penetración con esta. Mi gemelo también quería introducir su lengua a mi boca, pero yo no le deje y eso lo exaspero mucho más, me reí sobre sus labios. Alcé la mano hasta su nuca y lo empuje más a mí, para encontrar más roces, más profundidad. Mi hermano apretó mi trasero con ambas manos de una manera tan basta y fuerte que me hicieron gemir bajito, pronto perdería los pocos papeles que tenía.

Lo empuje contra la pared, haciendo un sonido sordo, enloquecidos lo comencé a besar con más fuerza, un hilito de saliva se escurrió por un costado de sus labios—. Quiero que me folles de nuevo—pidió mi hermano, estaba sudando. En respuesta a su petición le comencé a acariciar su pene por encima de los pantalones, al instante se puso duro. Saco sus manos de mi trasero y con rapidez el mismo se bajó el cierre y el bóxer, yo hice lo mismo. Alce el brazo y cerré fuertemente la puerta, para poder terminar, me comenzó a masturbar. Un gemido ronco emanó de su garganta. Lo volví a besar en los labios, para luego bajar por su cuello, mordiéndole.

Restregándome sobre él, sentí su polla tan caliente como la mía y con cada acercamiento, más me excitaba y más duro me colocaba, acaricie la punta de su pene, sentí como el pre-semen salía.

—Señores, el tren a aparcado la estación—una voz proveniente de las afueras de la habitación nos interrumpió. Ambos paramos en seco.

—Gra-gracias — apenas dijo mi hermano. Suspirando resignado—. Vamos, William.—giró su cabeza a un lado.

—Hum, bueno, pero esto me lo cobro más tarde—le di un ligero beso en los labios y con una sonrisa traviesa me agache a recoger los pantalones. Me aparte de él.

***

—¿A quién piensas llamar? —le pregunte, arrebatándole el teléfono público de las manos. No le había permitido traerse el móvil, porque realmente no confiaba en él. Pero yo si tenía el mío.

—A este número, mira allá —dijo señalando un anuncio donde decía “Se alquila una cabaña a las afueras de Madegburgo”. Asentí un poco desconfiado.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde en auto, buscando un lugar donde quedarnos, resultaba que Tom se había cargado varios fajos de euros de su madre y pues con ello habíamos alquilado un auto y ahora buscábamos una casa a las afueras porque así lo había exigido yo.

—Buenas noches, llamo por el anuncio del alquiler de la cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad —dijo con voz firme.

—Sí, bueno sería perfecto si la pasamos a ver ahora mismo…no, no es muy tarde aún… Sí, gracias… claro si tengo un mapa. Ya lo veo —asentía, mirando el mapa, guiándose con él. —Bueno, gracias, entonces nos encontramos en una hora en la cabaña. Gracias, adiós —colgó.

—Y bien ¿qué te dijo? —interrogué

—Nos espera en una hora, para poder ver la cabaña —sonrió aliviado.

Nos encaminamos hacia el auto estacionado a poca distancia de nosotros, Tom me sujetó de la mano. Sonreí irónicamente. Estaba haciendo mucho frio y el viento batía molestosamente mi cabello—. Venga, entra rápido que me voy a congelar —froté mis manos una contra otra, con la intención de calentarme.

—Sí, quieres yo te puedo calentar —rió

—No me digas eso o te follaré en este instante —le reté y pareció tenerle miedo a lo que solté y solo atino a encender el auto—. Por cierto Tom, ¿cómo hiciste para alquilar este auto si aún tenemos diecisiete años?—pregunté.

—Pues, qué pensabas que yo no tendría alguna precaución contigo. Hace años atrás cuando apareciste por primera vez, jure que tendría algo para sacarte de allí y al poco tiempo cuando cumplí los quince años, me hice amigo de una persona que falsifica pasaportes y documentos de identidad y te saqué uno a ti también. En ambos documentos figuramos que tenemos dieciocho años recién cumplidos —sonrió victorioso.

—Vaya, vaya Tom eso no me esperaba de ti en ningún momento —le acaricie la cabeza, sosteniendo entre mis dedos una de sus rastas.

Me gire a un costado y apoye la cabeza en la luna de la puerta del coche y me quede dormido, hace tanto que no dormía tan tranquilamente. No podía estar tranquilo, después de todo seguro que Simone estaría buscándonos como loca por todo Hamburgo, preocupado por su hijito querido, mi hermano Tom. Pero de eso me encargaría luego.

—William, despierta ya llegamos—soñoliento abrí los ojos lentamente. Había oscurecido totalmente. Al salir del auto, aun con los músculos contraídos y perezosos, gire a ver el panorama, a pesar de la oscuridad era realmente hermoso—. Espérame aquí, yo iré a hablar con el señor —me acaricio la mejilla.

—¿Qué? Claro que no —no me fiaba de él totalmente. Así que le acompañé. En la puerta de nuestra nueva casa había un señor, de estatura promedio, ojos castaños, cabello rizado, de unos cuarenta y cinco años aproximadamente. Suspirando Tom accedió a que le acompañara.

—Buenas noches ¿señor…? —Quería saber su nombre, no lo recordaba.

El hombre sonrió amablemente, me comenzaba a molestar—. Señor Jones.

—Oh, claro. Dígame Señor Jones, hablemos sobre sobre seria la paga del alquiler —dijo mi hermano de rastas.

—Pues le mostraré la casa sígame por acá por favor —abriéndonos paso para enseñarnos la casa. Tom se giró para ver mi reacción. Asentí y me senté en una mecedora empolvada que había frente a una ventana agrietada. Los dos hombres se adentraron a la casa.

Tras varios minutos después el seños salió de la casa, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y Tom salió tras el a traer las maletas que las había dejado en el auto.

—Y bien que te parece la cabaña—pregunto amablemente Tom.

—No, esta tan mal—suspire cansado.

—Ven te mostrare la habitación.

Había algo que me había llamado la atención y es que era las paredes agrietadas de toda la sala y parte de nuestra habitación, esas paredes estaban tan agrietadas como mi ser, como mi descompuesto ser, que dudaba que tuviera sentimiento alguno.


	6. Flores de papel

**“Yo quiero que seas feliz, y aunque mis sentimientos son incestuosos, no son como los de un papel, tan frágiles. Porque en ellos no se puede escribir, ni cortar, ni borrar; mis sentimientos se plasman solos y el perfume que despliegan estos, nacen solos, como el perfume de las flores”**

Un delicioso aroma a sabanas limpias y un aroma muy parecido al mío me despertó de mi sueño eterno. Abrí los ojos lentamente cegándome en el proceso por la luz solar que caía en mi rostro; pestañee varias veces, colocando la mano sobre mi vista obstruyendo los rayos luminosos. Gire hacia la derecha buscando comodidad, no quería ir a clases, era dos de setiembre y pensaba buscar una excusa buena para que mamá me dejara quedarme en casa y no ir a clases.

Extendí el brazo hasta el otro extremo de la cama, pero ese espacio no estaba vacío, sino…

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Quién eres?!—grité entrando en pánico, sobresaltado retrocedí y caí de la cama.—¡Mierda! Mi trasero, joder—hice una mueca de dolor, pero por el susto ni lo sentí en realidad.

—Por Dios, William, guarda silencio, estoy exhausto—gimoteo la persona desnuda sobre la cama, no podía ver su rostro, solo observe algunas rastas esparcidas por su espalda.

¿William? ¿Porque me llamaba así?—¿Tom, eres tú?—confundido por la escena que estaba viendo, me atreví a preguntar.

El cuerpo de mi supuesto gemelo se tensó y se revolvió lentamente. Una mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto se formó en su muy expresivo semblante—Pero claro que soy yo, tonto. ¿Quién más podía ser a estas horas?—sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos.

Entonces, si es mi hermano, ¿Por qué es que esta desnudo, con solo una sábana blanca encima? Entonces me permití ver en qué lugar estaba.

Al girar la vista por las cuatro paredes, quede desconcertado, frio de la sorpresa ¿Cómo cojones había llegado aquí? ¿Dónde estaba?

La habitación era muy vieja con las paredes a medio pintar, el piso de tablas, con un armario muy viejo un tanto apolillado color marrón, la cama era vieja también y solo había una mesita al lado de dicho lecho. Asustado me levante, estaba completamente desnudo, desesperado por tapar mi desnudes busque con la vista mi bóxer. No los encontraba—Tom, ¿Dónde están mi bóxer? ¿Dónde estamos?—mi gemelo se quedó tenso de nuevo y esta vez abrió los ojos como platos al instante, me examino con sumo cuidado y tristeza.

—¿Bill? ¿Eres tú?—ligeramente se levantó, apoyando un codo sobre la superficie esponjoso.

—Como que si soy yo, claro que soy yo, ¿qué sucede contigo?

Tom abrió aún más los ojos, sentándose sobre la cama por completo, cogió su bóxer que estaba al lado de la cama. Con sumo cuidado tapando su desnudez con las sabanas se colocó su prenda, caminó hasta mi con otros iguales y me los extendió—Colócatelos—dicho esto sonó como una orden en realidad y se volteo tratando de no verme a los ojos castaños.

Desconcertado me levante de la helada superficie, tome el bóxer negro y me lo coloque rápidamente—Hey, Tom ¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar? ¿Dónde está mamá?—decidí seguirle el paso hasta la salida, al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, pude distinguir que no estábamos en casa, esta era una cabaña muy vieja, pero hermosa. Es decir era acogedora.

Mi hermano gemelo se sentó en una mecedora ploma, mirando hacia afuera por la pequeña ventana con la luna rota. Su rostro era melancólico.

—Tomi, me estoy comenzando a asustar y desesperar, ¿Dónde estamos?—me acerque al él, tocándole su hombro aun desnudo. Se estremeció.

—Bill—susurro—¿Por qué justo ahora tiene que pasar esto? Yo estaba…esta-ba…—agacho la cabeza avergonzado—nada, perdóname.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estamos?—volví a preguntar algo impaciente. Entrando en pánico.

—A las afueras de Madegburgo, lo siento, pero tú me pediste que huyamos de casa.—agacho más la cabeza.—Solo quería cuidarte y estar contigo. No, quería que te volvieran a llevar a ese lugar de locos.

—¿A ese lugar de locos? ¿Qué lu…?—abrí la boca sin poder creer lo que acababa de recordar. Ese episodio maldito de mi vida, el que no quería que regresara por nada del mundo, había vuelto, estaba volviendo ¿cuándo paso eso?

—¿Bill? ¿Estás bien?—se levantó de la mecedora y tras mirarme a los ojos, supo que algo estaba mal en mí, noto la decepción en mis ojos caramelos.—Ven aquí—me sujeto en brazos y solté a llorar, sus brazos me abrazaron tan fuerte y protector, en verdad necesitaba un abrazo de él. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, su olor me parecía un tranquilizante y era ese amor de hermano que me hacía tranquilizarme.

—¿Por qué, Tom? ¿Por qué, ahora? Otra vez, no—soltaba lastimeros sollozos, que resonaban en toda la habitación.—Yo no soy malo, yo no puedo ser malo. ¿Verdad que no soy malo? Dímelo Tomi, quiero oírlo de ti— le mire dulcemente, tan decepcionado de mí mismo, tan decepcionado de mi poca fuerza de voluntad, tan decepcionado de mi propia vida y temeroso de lo que podía llegar yo ha hacer.

—No, Billy, tú no eres malo—me apretó con más fuerza, tratando que mi llanto calmara, pero no estaba dando resultado.

—Solo quiero que me abraces fuerte, Tom. Abrázame los más fuerte que puedas, como si lo demás no existiera. Yo no quiero ser malo, no quiero perderme en esta oscuridad. Sálvame.—mis lágrimas caían sobre el hombro desnudo de Tom. Él solo me acariciaba mis cabellos negros.

—Yo te voy a dar la fuerza necesaria para que lo soportes y superes—dejo de apretarme y me tomo de la cintura, mirándome fijamente a los ojos llorosos y rojos.—Te quiero, Bill.

—Yo también, Tomi. Tú nunca me dejaras ¿verdad?—me atreví a preguntar ello.

—Jamás. Nunca podría hacerlo, ¿cómo hacerlo si eres a quien más quiero?—su mirada se volvió tan tierna, que pensé que lloraría junto conmigo, eso no lo toleraría. Sin dar previo aviso se acercó lentamente, como con miedo a mi rostro mojado, muy lentamente entreabrió los labios. Por instinto me incline para atrás.

—¿Qu-é, haces?—tartamudeé nervioso. Qué cosa pretendía mi hermano, las lágrimas dejaron de correr por mis mejillas.

—Yo nada, nada—avergonzado escondió su cara.

—¡Tú querías besarme!—grité indignado.

—No, no, claro que no—se comenzó a desesperar.

—No, te creo. Me estas mintiendo, lo noto.—me separé con brusquedad de él. Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia la habitación de la que había salido antes.

—Bill, ¡Bill, espera!—con un poco de brusquedad me sostuvo del brazo, para que no saliera huyendo de ahí.—Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte y menos ahora.

—Tú, te aprovechaste de mí, de mi situación y ahora yo…— entonces me di cuenta de porque yo había estado desnudo y mi hermano también; yo había despertado desnudo, en la misma cama, cerca de mi hermano. Yo había follado con él. ¡Imposible!—¿Nos acostamos?, ¿te acostaste conmigo?—pregunte, temiendo la respuesta que ya sabía de sobra, pero me costaba aceptarla.—Tom responde, joder, ¡responde!

—Sí—apenas pudo responder con claridad—Yo no quiero acerté daño, solo quiero que seas feliz.

—¿Feliz? ¿Quieres que sea feliz, de esta forma?—indignado y furioso conmigo mismo, me pare firme a enfrentarlo—Explícame como Tom, cómo serlo de esta manera.—otra vez mis lágrimas amenazaban con saltarse.

—Conmigo, feliz conmigo. Yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo…creo que yo te a…—no lo deje continuar.

—Calla

—Pero, si yo te…

—¡Qué te calles! Yo te quiero porque eres mi hermano, solo eso. No intérpretes las cosas de otra manera—me gire lo más rápido que pude y salí dando grandes pasos hasta la habitación, en busca de mi ropa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté al borde de la cama. Tom no golpeó la puerta, como antes lo hacía cuando peleábamos. Habían muchas cosas que no entendía, como él porque estaba aquí, como había llegado aquí, que cosas pasaron entre Tom. Tantas dudas y no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

Había sido injusto con él, al tratarlo de esa manera, pero estaba confundido. No sabía qué hacer. Y como un niño sin madre, ni nada, me acosté a llorar, enrollándome entre las sabanas limpias.

***

Unos golpecitos me levantaron, limpie las lágrimas secas de mi rostro y soñoliento me vestí perezosamente. Calculé que eran las tres o cuatro de la tarde, mi estómago me empezaba a reclamar la falta de alimento.

—Bill, lo siento mucho. ¿Me puedes abrir? —una vocecita tímida es escurrió por la puerta.

—No quiero. Déjame estar solo —en verdad necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que iba a pasar ahora, pero tenía tantas dudas.

—Por favor, quiero hablar contigo

—Déjame estar solo, Tom.

—Oye, yo sé que te gustan las flores y rosas. Te he hecho algo, para que me perdones por ser mal hermano, te la dejo en la puerta. —escuche ligeros movimientos al otro lado y luego silencio. Él no era mal hermano, yo lo sabía.

Dudoso, me acerqué hasta la puerta; lentamente giré el pomo de esta y como se ve en las películas de terror, esta hizo un chirrido que me dejo asustado. Asombrado, me agache a recoger…¿qué era eso? Tom me había dejado en el suelo unas flores de colores, unas flores de papel. Las tome y me las lleve para dentro; cerré otra vez la puerta, pero esta vez sin seguro.

Unas preciosas flores de papel, de diferentes colores, eran preciosas. Tom siempre había sabido dibujar y hacer cosas de manualidad, lo que eso a mí no me salía nada bien. Eran cinco flores, de azul, verde, amarilla, roja, celeste—De dónde habrá sacado las hojas, para hacerlas.—las acaricié como si fueran de verdad. Eran un tesoro, para mí los eran. Una sonrisita se formó en mis labios.

Yo ahora me sentía tan frágil como la hoja de papel, tan frágil como estas flores, me sentía un ser sin vida, inerte, que no desprendía ningún perfume.

Aquellas flores que vivirían para siempre, porque yo no planeaba destruirlas, eran hermosas, mucho más que cualquier regalo material en el mundo, pues ese me lo había dado mi gemelo. Mi Tom, mi querido hermano…

Desde la rendija de la puerta pude notar una sombra, ahí estaba él, apoyándome y pidiendo un perdón que no merecía. No caía en la idea de que _yo_ había hecho, ¿por qué era yo, verdad? Pero sí si era yo, ¿cómo mierda iría a salir de esta? ¡La última vez fui llevado con muchos doctores incompetentes! Y… me habían alejado de mi hermano.

—¿Bill? —le escuché llamar, su voz sonaba apagada… triste.

Algo golpeó mi corazón, haciendo que mi suspiro se convirtiese en un nudo de llanto ubicado dolorosamente en mi garganta. Tuve ganas de ir, abrazarlo, decirle que sí, lo perdonada. Que no importaba nada si él me cuidaba, porque como siempre me decía, él era mi hermano mayor, la única persona que me conocía de revés a derecho y que pese a esto, pese a mi comportamiento infantil o egoísta, seguía ahí, parado esperando con regalos dulces mi perdón.

Una de las flores de papel se me cayó, y en ella vi la delicadeza del arte orginami. Sus pétalos estaban graciosamente cortados, como suaves párpados cayentes, tales como las lágrimas que ahora caían por mis mejillas, una de mis lágrimas se introdujo en el papel, haciendo que su textura se humedeciera.

Vi a una flor llorar, vi a una flor de papel arrugarse por las gotas saladas.

—No llores —no había notado que él estaba dentro, junto a mí, impaciente, con la mirada fija en la flor que lloraba—. Las flores no deben llorar. Son hermosas si sonríen —susurró, levantando el papelito, y dirigiéndolo a su nariz respingona, aspirando una aroma inexistente.

Odiaba que sea tan tierno, odiaba que sea tan dulce a la hora de hablarme, como si necesitara de mí para poder hacerlo… odiaba que me quiera tanto, y ahora que lo sabía, de tal modo.

—Tomi… —mi cuerpo se fundió con el suyo y las flores de papel cayeron al suelo, rodeándonos, abracé a mi gemelo, y cuando sentí mi hombro húmedo me revolví. Tom no era de llorar, se suponía que él era el más fuerte de los dos—. No, no llores.

—Bill, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Por favor, no llores, me rompe el corazón verte así.

Suspiré, pues lo que más odiaba era causar dolor a quienes quería, y hacerle esto a mi gemelo solo me lastimaba a mí mismo. Tom no paraba de llorar, sus lágrimas caían sobre el suelo, haciendo un pequeño charco lleno de sentimientos líquidos, le limpié las lágrimas de un modo tranquilo, intentando vanamente que continuaran cayendo, pero su llanto solo creció, lo abracé otra vez, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el perdón surgiera de mi interior.

—Te perdono —susurré, cerca de su oído, como temiendo que otra persona me escuchase—, no tienes la culpa…

—Te quiero —me apretó, quitándome el aire momentáneamente—, te quiero más que a todo en el mundo.

—Y yo también, hermano… 

Tom lloró muchos más fuerte, dejándome ver sus orbes llenas de decepción, pero era así, yo no podía querer a mi sangre de esa forma, pese a que ese otro yo, usaba a mi hermano, yo no pretendía hacerlo si eso le causaba algún daño, lo quería mucho, pero como un hermano, tenía una imagen asexuada, había vivido toda mi vida, desde la concepción con él, y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que me separaron de él, prometí nunca volver a irme de su lado.

Caminamos hasta la cama, le acaricié cada rasta, mientras suaves sollozos se arrancaban de su boca; su respiración se acompasó con la mía y de un momento a otro pude notar que estaba durmiendo, su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus párpados tenían una gran cortina roja, y no era para menos, él era tan blanco como yo y cuando el llanto o alguna acción fuera de nosotros sucedía, todo nuestro rostro de coloreaba de carmesí.

—Tomi… —susurré, dejándolo sobre la almohada y abrigándolo con las frazadas, él suspiró, buscando el calor una vez yo me puse de pie—. Te perdono, Tomi.

Caminé sin fijarme mucho en las paredes agrietadas, pues me daban miedo, la tarde se despedía sus colores naranjas me pintaron el rostro descompuesto, las flores de papel estaban en mi regazo, cada una de diferente color dándole vida a este lugar extraño. Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa, encontrando un gran terreno de tierra blanda, y oscura, el lugar no tenía nada, ni siquiera la mala hierba andaba por ahí. Mi corazón latió fuerte, extrañando mi casa, y mi jardín lleno de flores de colores.

Flores…

Miré las flores que mi hermano me obsequió y en cada una anoté mentalmente un sueño mío, las arrojé a la tierra vacía, dejando que estas adornen mi paisaje sin vida. Y antes de que la última flor cayese en el jardín pude ver como mis sueños se fueron, como cada meta se desvanecía con el viento frío, notando en mis mejillas húmedas el pesar de esta tétrica atmósfera.

Era tan tranquilo aquí, hacía tanto frío, y esta casa no se parecía en nada a un hogar. Derramé la primera lágrima, recordando como los psicólogos jugaban con mi cabeza, haciéndome llorar en más de una ocasión, causando mi completo repudio, aunque en el fondo yo quería hacer lo que ellos, quería poder —si es que se podía—, expresar mediante palabras lo que para uno es inexplicable. Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir ese ambiente tan peculiar, ese lugar se parecía al centro de reposo, en lo frío, y en lo doloroso que era estar ahí.

No quería estar en ese lugar, nunca quise.

Mi cuerpo cayó de lado y miré como el viento se llevaba las flores, haciendo que algunas flotase por el cielo o que otras de volcasen como mi cuerpo. Mi sueños se arrastraban, intentando regresar a mí. Pero no podía, cada uno estaba muerto, así como una flor de papel, así como yo, sin aroma, sin brillo.

Sin vida…


	7. Flores de papel

**“Yo quiero que seas feliz, y aunque mis sentimientos son incestuosos, no son como los de un papel, tan frágiles. Porque en ellos no se puede escribir, ni cortar, ni borrar; mis sentimientos se plasman solos y el perfume que despliegan estos, nacen solos, como el perfume de las flores”**

Un delicioso aroma a sabanas limpias y un aroma muy parecido al mío me despertó de mi sueño eterno. Abrí los ojos lentamente cegándome en el proceso por la luz solar que caía en mi rostro; pestañee varias veces, colocando la mano sobre mi vista obstruyendo los rayos luminosos. Gire hacia la derecha buscando comodidad, no quería ir a clases, era dos de setiembre y pensaba buscar una excusa buena para que mamá me dejara quedarme en casa y no ir a clases.

Extendí el brazo hasta el otro extremo de la cama, pero ese espacio no estaba vacío, sino…

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Quién eres?!—grité entrando en pánico, sobresaltado retrocedí y caí de la cama.—¡Mierda! Mi trasero, joder—hice una mueca de dolor, pero por el susto ni lo sentí en realidad.

—Por Dios, William, guarda silencio, estoy exhausto—gimoteo la persona desnuda sobre la cama, no podía ver su rostro, solo observe algunas rastas esparcidas por su espalda.

¿William? ¿Porque me llamaba así?—¿Tom, eres tú?—confundido por la escena que estaba viendo, me atreví a preguntar.

El cuerpo de mi supuesto gemelo se tensó y se revolvió lentamente. Una mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto se formó en su muy expresivo semblante—Pero claro que soy yo, tonto. ¿Quién más podía ser a estas horas?—sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos.

Entonces, si es mi hermano, ¿Por qué es que esta desnudo, con solo una sábana blanca encima? Entonces me permití ver en qué lugar estaba.

Al girar la vista por las cuatro paredes, quede desconcertado, frio de la sorpresa ¿Cómo cojones había llegado aquí? ¿Dónde estaba?

La habitación era muy vieja con las paredes a medio pintar, el piso de tablas, con un armario muy viejo un tanto apolillado color marrón, la cama era vieja también y solo había una mesita al lado de dicho lecho. Asustado me levante, estaba completamente desnudo, desesperado por tapar mi desnudes busque con la vista mi bóxer. No los encontraba—Tom, ¿Dónde están mi bóxer? ¿Dónde estamos?—mi gemelo se quedó tenso de nuevo y esta vez abrió los ojos como platos al instante, me examino con sumo cuidado y tristeza.

—¿Bill? ¿Eres tú?—ligeramente se levantó, apoyando un codo sobre la superficie esponjoso.

—Como que si soy yo, claro que soy yo, ¿qué sucede contigo?

Tom abrió aún más los ojos, sentándose sobre la cama por completo, cogió su bóxer que estaba al lado de la cama. Con sumo cuidado tapando su desnudez con las sabanas se colocó su prenda, caminó hasta mi con otros iguales y me los extendió—Colócatelos—dicho esto sonó como una orden en realidad y se volteo tratando de no verme a los ojos castaños.

Desconcertado me levante de la helada superficie, tome el bóxer negro y me lo coloque rápidamente—Hey, Tom ¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar? ¿Dónde está mamá?—decidí seguirle el paso hasta la salida, al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, pude distinguir que no estábamos en casa, esta era una cabaña muy vieja, pero hermosa. Es decir era acogedora.

Mi hermano gemelo se sentó en una mecedora ploma, mirando hacia afuera por la pequeña ventana con la luna rota. Su rostro era melancólico.

—Tomi, me estoy comenzando a asustar y desesperar, ¿Dónde estamos?—me acerque al él, tocándole su hombro aun desnudo. Se estremeció.

—Bill—susurro—¿Por qué justo ahora tiene que pasar esto? Yo estaba…esta-ba…—agacho la cabeza avergonzado—nada, perdóname.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estamos?—volví a preguntar algo impaciente. Entrando en pánico.

—A las afueras de Madegburgo, lo siento, pero tú me pediste que huyamos de casa.—agacho más la cabeza.—Solo quería cuidarte y estar contigo. No, quería que te volvieran a llevar a ese lugar de locos.

—¿A ese lugar de locos? ¿Qué lu…?—abrí la boca sin poder creer lo que acababa de recordar. Ese episodio maldito de mi vida, el que no quería que regresara por nada del mundo, había vuelto, estaba volviendo ¿cuándo paso eso?

—¿Bill? ¿Estás bien?—se levantó de la mecedora y tras mirarme a los ojos, supo que algo estaba mal en mí, noto la decepción en mis ojos caramelos.—Ven aquí—me sujeto en brazos y solté a llorar, sus brazos me abrazaron tan fuerte y protector, en verdad necesitaba un abrazo de él. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, su olor me parecía un tranquilizante y era ese amor de hermano que me hacía tranquilizarme.

—¿Por qué, Tom? ¿Por qué, ahora? Otra vez, no—soltaba lastimeros sollozos, que resonaban en toda la habitación.—Yo no soy malo, yo no puedo ser malo. ¿Verdad que no soy malo? Dímelo Tomi, quiero oírlo de ti— le mire dulcemente, tan decepcionado de mí mismo, tan decepcionado de mi poca fuerza de voluntad, tan decepcionado de mi propia vida y temeroso de lo que podía llegar yo ha hacer.

—No, Billy, tú no eres malo—me apretó con más fuerza, tratando que mi llanto calmara, pero no estaba dando resultado.

—Solo quiero que me abraces fuerte, Tom. Abrázame los más fuerte que puedas, como si lo demás no existiera. Yo no quiero ser malo, no quiero perderme en esta oscuridad. Sálvame.—mis lágrimas caían sobre el hombro desnudo de Tom. Él solo me acariciaba mis cabellos negros.

—Yo te voy a dar la fuerza necesaria para que lo soportes y superes—dejo de apretarme y me tomo de la cintura, mirándome fijamente a los ojos llorosos y rojos.—Te quiero, Bill.

—Yo también, Tomi. Tú nunca me dejaras ¿verdad?—me atreví a preguntar ello.

—Jamás. Nunca podría hacerlo, ¿cómo hacerlo si eres a quien más quiero?—su mirada se volvió tan tierna, que pensé que lloraría junto conmigo, eso no lo toleraría. Sin dar previo aviso se acercó lentamente, como con miedo a mi rostro mojado, muy lentamente entreabrió los labios. Por instinto me incline para atrás.

—¿Qu-é, haces?—tartamudeé nervioso. Qué cosa pretendía mi hermano, las lágrimas dejaron de correr por mis mejillas.

—Yo nada, nada—avergonzado escondió su cara.

—¡Tú querías besarme!—grité indignado.

—No, no, claro que no—se comenzó a desesperar.

—No, te creo. Me estas mintiendo, lo noto.—me separé con brusquedad de él. Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia la habitación de la que había salido antes.

—Bill, ¡Bill, espera!—con un poco de brusquedad me sostuvo del brazo, para que no saliera huyendo de ahí.—Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte y menos ahora.

—Tú, te aprovechaste de mí, de mi situación y ahora yo…— entonces me di cuenta de porque yo había estado desnudo y mi hermano también; yo había despertado desnudo, en la misma cama, cerca de mi hermano. Yo había follado con él. ¡Imposible!—¿Nos acostamos?, ¿te acostaste conmigo?—pregunte, temiendo la respuesta que ya sabía de sobra, pero me costaba aceptarla.—Tom responde, joder, ¡responde!

—Sí—apenas pudo responder con claridad—Yo no quiero acerté daño, solo quiero que seas feliz.

—¿Feliz? ¿Quieres que sea feliz, de esta forma?—indignado y furioso conmigo mismo, me pare firme a enfrentarlo—Explícame como Tom, cómo serlo de esta manera.—otra vez mis lágrimas amenazaban con saltarse.

—Conmigo, feliz conmigo. Yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo…creo que yo te a…—no lo deje continuar.

—Calla

—Pero, si yo te…

—¡Qué te calles! Yo te quiero porque eres mi hermano, solo eso. No intérpretes las cosas de otra manera—me gire lo más rápido que pude y salí dando grandes pasos hasta la habitación, en busca de mi ropa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté al borde de la cama. Tom no golpeó la puerta, como antes lo hacía cuando peleábamos. Habían muchas cosas que no entendía, como él porque estaba aquí, como había llegado aquí, que cosas pasaron entre Tom. Tantas dudas y no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

Había sido injusto con él, al tratarlo de esa manera, pero estaba confundido. No sabía qué hacer. Y como un niño sin madre, ni nada, me acosté a llorar, enrollándome entre las sabanas limpias.

***

Unos golpecitos me levantaron, limpie las lágrimas secas de mi rostro y soñoliento me vestí perezosamente. Calculé que eran las tres o cuatro de la tarde, mi estómago me empezaba a reclamar la falta de alimento.

—Bill, lo siento mucho. ¿Me puedes abrir? —una vocecita tímida es escurrió por la puerta.

—No quiero. Déjame estar solo —en verdad necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que iba a pasar ahora, pero tenía tantas dudas.

—Por favor, quiero hablar contigo

—Déjame estar solo, Tom.

—Oye, yo sé que te gustan las flores y rosas. Te he hecho algo, para que me perdones por ser mal hermano, te la dejo en la puerta. —escuche ligeros movimientos al otro lado y luego silencio. Él no era mal hermano, yo lo sabía.

Dudoso, me acerqué hasta la puerta; lentamente giré el pomo de esta y como se ve en las películas de terror, esta hizo un chirrido que me dejo asustado. Asombrado, me agache a recoger…¿qué era eso? Tom me había dejado en el suelo unas flores de colores, unas flores de papel. Las tome y me las lleve para dentro; cerré otra vez la puerta, pero esta vez sin seguro.

Unas preciosas flores de papel, de diferentes colores, eran preciosas. Tom siempre había sabido dibujar y hacer cosas de manualidad, lo que eso a mí no me salía nada bien. Eran cinco flores, de azul, verde, amarilla, roja, celeste—De dónde habrá sacado las hojas, para hacerlas.—las acaricié como si fueran de verdad. Eran un tesoro, para mí los eran. Una sonrisita se formó en mis labios.

Yo ahora me sentía tan frágil como la hoja de papel, tan frágil como estas flores, me sentía un ser sin vida, inerte, que no desprendía ningún perfume.

Aquellas flores que vivirían para siempre, porque yo no planeaba destruirlas, eran hermosas, mucho más que cualquier regalo material en el mundo, pues ese me lo había dado mi gemelo. Mi Tom, mi querido hermano…

Desde la rendija de la puerta pude notar una sombra, ahí estaba él, apoyándome y pidiendo un perdón que no merecía. No caía en la idea de que _yo_ había hecho, ¿por qué era yo, verdad? Pero sí si era yo, ¿cómo mierda iría a salir de esta? ¡La última vez fui llevado con muchos doctores incompetentes! Y… me habían alejado de mi hermano.

—¿Bill? —le escuché llamar, su voz sonaba apagada… triste.

Algo golpeó mi corazón, haciendo que mi suspiro se convirtiese en un nudo de llanto ubicado dolorosamente en mi garganta. Tuve ganas de ir, abrazarlo, decirle que sí, lo perdonada. Que no importaba nada si él me cuidaba, porque como siempre me decía, él era mi hermano mayor, la única persona que me conocía de revés a derecho y que pese a esto, pese a mi comportamiento infantil o egoísta, seguía ahí, parado esperando con regalos dulces mi perdón.

Una de las flores de papel se me cayó, y en ella vi la delicadeza del arte orginami. Sus pétalos estaban graciosamente cortados, como suaves párpados cayentes, tales como las lágrimas que ahora caían por mis mejillas, una de mis lágrimas se introdujo en el papel, haciendo que su textura se humedeciera.

Vi a una flor llorar, vi a una flor de papel arrugarse por las gotas saladas.

—No llores —no había notado que él estaba dentro, junto a mí, impaciente, con la mirada fija en la flor que lloraba—. Las flores no deben llorar. Son hermosas si sonríen —susurró, levantando el papelito, y dirigiéndolo a su nariz respingona, aspirando una aroma inexistente.

Odiaba que sea tan tierno, odiaba que sea tan dulce a la hora de hablarme, como si necesitara de mí para poder hacerlo… odiaba que me quiera tanto, y ahora que lo sabía, de tal modo.

—Tomi… —mi cuerpo se fundió con el suyo y las flores de papel cayeron al suelo, rodeándonos, abracé a mi gemelo, y cuando sentí mi hombro húmedo me revolví. Tom no era de llorar, se suponía que él era el más fuerte de los dos—. No, no llores.

—Bill, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Por favor, no llores, me rompe el corazón verte así.

Suspiré, pues lo que más odiaba era causar dolor a quienes quería, y hacerle esto a mi gemelo solo me lastimaba a mí mismo. Tom no paraba de llorar, sus lágrimas caían sobre el suelo, haciendo un pequeño charco lleno de sentimientos líquidos, le limpié las lágrimas de un modo tranquilo, intentando vanamente que continuaran cayendo, pero su llanto solo creció, lo abracé otra vez, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el perdón surgiera de mi interior.

—Te perdono —susurré, cerca de su oído, como temiendo que otra persona me escuchase—, no tienes la culpa…

—Te quiero —me apretó, quitándome el aire momentáneamente—, te quiero más que a todo en el mundo.

—Y yo también, hermano… 

Tom lloró muchos más fuerte, dejándome ver sus orbes llenas de decepción, pero era así, yo no podía querer a mi sangre de esa forma, pese a que ese otro yo, usaba a mi hermano, yo no pretendía hacerlo si eso le causaba algún daño, lo quería mucho, pero como un hermano, tenía una imagen asexuada, había vivido toda mi vida, desde la concepción con él, y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que me separaron de él, prometí nunca volver a irme de su lado.

Caminamos hasta la cama, le acaricié cada rasta, mientras suaves sollozos se arrancaban de su boca; su respiración se acompasó con la mía y de un momento a otro pude notar que estaba durmiendo, su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus párpados tenían una gran cortina roja, y no era para menos, él era tan blanco como yo y cuando el llanto o alguna acción fuera de nosotros sucedía, todo nuestro rostro de coloreaba de carmesí.

—Tomi… —susurré, dejándolo sobre la almohada y abrigándolo con las frazadas, él suspiró, buscando el calor una vez yo me puse de pie—. Te perdono, Tomi.

Caminé sin fijarme mucho en las paredes agrietadas, pues me daban miedo, la tarde se despedía sus colores naranjas me pintaron el rostro descompuesto, las flores de papel estaban en mi regazo, cada una de diferente color dándole vida a este lugar extraño. Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa, encontrando un gran terreno de tierra blanda, y oscura, el lugar no tenía nada, ni siquiera la mala hierba andaba por ahí. Mi corazón latió fuerte, extrañando mi casa, y mi jardín lleno de flores de colores.

Flores…

Miré las flores que mi hermano me obsequió y en cada una anoté mentalmente un sueño mío, las arrojé a la tierra vacía, dejando que estas adornen mi paisaje sin vida. Y antes de que la última flor cayese en el jardín pude ver como mis sueños se fueron, como cada meta se desvanecía con el viento frío, notando en mis mejillas húmedas el pesar de esta tétrica atmósfera.

Era tan tranquilo aquí, hacía tanto frío, y esta casa no se parecía en nada a un hogar. Derramé la primera lágrima, recordando como los psicólogos jugaban con mi cabeza, haciéndome llorar en más de una ocasión, causando mi completo repudio, aunque en el fondo yo quería hacer lo que ellos, quería poder —si es que se podía—, expresar mediante palabras lo que para uno es inexplicable. Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir ese ambiente tan peculiar, ese lugar se parecía al centro de reposo, en lo frío, y en lo doloroso que era estar ahí.

No quería estar en ese lugar, nunca quise.

Mi cuerpo cayó de lado y miré como el viento se llevaba las flores, haciendo que algunas flotase por el cielo o que otras de volcasen como mi cuerpo. Mi sueños se arrastraban, intentando regresar a mí. Pero no podía, cada uno estaba muerto, así como una flor de papel, así como yo, sin aroma, sin brillo.

Sin vida…


	8. Desearte y no poder tocarte

**“Tan dulce e inocente, que con solo verte me provoca tocarte, pero no puedo hacerlo. No, por ahora.”**

_—¡Tom! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ven ayúdame! —mi madre pegó un grito desesperado, que provenía desde la cocina—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!—desesperado corrí hasta la habitación. Corrí como en una maratón y es que yo estaba en mi habitación, cortando pequeños papelitos de colores, para un trabajo en arte. Derrapé al voltear la esquina y la escena que vi fue… horrenda, asfixiante. Mi precioso pelinegro sentado en el suelo, comía la carne de lo que parecía ser mi mascota. Vi a mi madre caer desmayada._

_—¡Mamá! —corrí a sostener a Simone, pero no pude con todo el peso de su desfallecido cuerpo, evité que su cabeza chocara con el frío suelo—. ¡Mamá!, espera, despierta ¡despierta! No me dejes —asustado y desesperado, no sabía qué hacer y gire a ver a mi hermano._

_—Bill, ¡Bill! Pero… ¡¿qué has hecho?! —grité con todo el aire de mis pulmones. Los ojos caramelos de mi hermano estaban desorbitados. En último minuto temí de lo que podría llegar a hacer, y no temí por mí, sino más bien por mi dulce madre._

_—¿Bill?, pero no quedamos anoche que soy William —soltó el pedazo de carne ensangrentada que tenía entre sus delgadas y rojas manos. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estábamos mi madre y yo._

_—Aléjate, tú no eres mi hermano —cerré los ojos, atemorizado._

_—Claro que no soy ese tonto de Bill —escuché una leve risita burlona—. Soy William y estoy aquí para quedarme contigo, para siempre —me acaricio bruscamente la mejilla, sentí la sangre del cuadrúpedo escurrirse por mi piel. Tuve asco, asco de sus caricias, asco de su aliento con olor metálico; por primera vez deseé que mi gemelo no me tocase._

_—No, yo no dejaré que te quedes. ¡Yo quiero a mi Bill de vuelta!—sacando fuerza de donde parecía no haber, deje reposando la cabeza de mi madre sobre el suelo y me levanté, cogí el bate de beisbol que estaba cerca de la cocina y lo levanté._

_—Tomi, ¿me vas a golpear? Vas a golpear a tu hermanito, a tu dulce hermanito, que te ama mucho —hizo un puchero perfectamente fingido, estaba a punto de creérmelo._

_—T-ú, t-ú, no eres mi hermano —alcé rápidamente el bate y le golpe en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo. Se formó una herida en su frente y comenzó a sangrar. Rompí en llanto—. Perdóname, Billy, perdóname._

_Solté el palo y me di la vuelta al escuchar soniditos provenientes de la boca de Simone—. ¿Tom, Bill?—mi madre sobándose la cabeza trataba de levantarse—. ¿Qu-é ha pasado?_

_—Mamá, tranquila. Todo estará bien, tenemos que llevar a Bill al hospital, está perdiendo sangre —con los ojos acuosos trataba de mantener la calma. Había golpeado a mi hermano y eso jamás me lo perdonaría._

_—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tu hermano! Él está…está —sollozaba, tapándose la cara con ambas manos._

_—Mamá, reacciona —la moví de los hombros para que dejara de llorar—. tenemos que llevar a Bill, al hospital._

_—¡Oh, por Dios!—se levantó y dando pasitos torpes, fue hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de mi gemelo, lo tomó en brazos—. Pronto Tom ,trae las llaves—camino rápidamente hasta la salida de la casa y yo corrí por detrás de ellas, trayendo las llaves. Mi madre torpemente metió a mi pelinegro en los asientos traseros, le di las llaves y me senté junto a mi hermano._

_—Perdóname Bibi —sollozaba, acariciando el cabello ensangrentado. Me saqué la bandana de la cabeza y le comencé a limpiar la sangre de su frente._

_—Ya llegamos, aguanta mi amor —repetía una y otra vez mi angustiada madre. Cuando aparcamos frente al hospital, mi madre comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda._

_***_

_Estaba sentado, con la polera manchada de sangre, sollozando de vez en vez, preocupado por mi hermano. Un doctor salió acompañado de una enfermera de la habitación de mi hermano—. ¿Cómo un chico de quince años puede matar y comer a su perro? Ese chico está loco, seguro tendrá que ir a un centro psiquiátrico. —decía el doctor ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_—Pobre de su madre y hermano, tiene que cargar con una persona enferma —decía la enfermera—, su gemelo tuvo que golpearlo para que no matara a su madre —le contaba al doctor, toda emocionada como si se tratará de una gran hazaña._

_—¡Eso no es cierto! —grité, la sangre me hervía. ¿Cómo podían hablar esas cosas? Ellos no estuvieron ahí para poder saber qué cosa en verdad pasó—. mi hermano no quiso matar a nadie._

_La enfermera y el doctor me miraron, como solo se podría mirar a un bicho—. Tú hermano es un asesino, mató a pobre animal —espetó la enfermera._

_—No, es un asesino, no lo es —negaba una y otra vez._

_—Sí, lo es y tu pronto lo serás —la enfermera rió por lo bajito y el doctor le lanzo una mirada efusiva. Ambos se alejaron a paso acelerado._

_Yo no sería un asesino, yo no podía ser un asesino. Bajé la cabeza y miré mi reflejo en el brillante piso del hospital, mi imagen se transformó en el rostro ensangrentado de Bill._

_Lo serás…_

Al despertar me sobé los ojos que escocían por haberme quedado dormido tantas horas. Había tenido un sueño o más bien un recuerdo; aquel recuerdo tan macabro que había sucedido años atrás, y que me había dejado entre traumado y curioso. Me estiré perezoso encima de la cama y toqué con la mano el costado de la cama y no había nadie… pero ¿por qué? ¿Y dónde estaba Bill? De un salto me levante de la cama y salí disparado de la habitación, suplicando y rezando porque mi hermano no hubiera cometido una locura. ¿Y si me dejaba y si se mataba como muchas veces había intentado hacer?, pero afortunadamente había fallado.

—¡Bill! ¿Bill?, pero ¿qué haces ahí? —desde lo alto pude ver el delgado cuerpo de mi gemelo, tendido en el frío suelo frente a la tierra removida—. ¿Qué te pasa? —escuché ligeros pero dolorosos sollozos que emanaban de su boca. Apenado, dolido me agaché y acosté a espaldas de mi amado. Ambos compartimos el mismo latir de nuestros débiles corazones, que más que obvio bombeaban sangre, pero esa sangre que nos daba la vida, no nos daba la tranquilidad que nuestras desahuciadas almas necesitaban. Me abracé los más fuerte que pude de mi gemelo, como si la vida se me iba en ello.

—Yo no quiero vivir, Tomi —susurró entre suspiros. Trataba de contener su llanto pero no podía y es que no debía.

—No digas eso Bibi, yo estoy contigo —el viento acariciaba mi rostro triste y la luna iluminaba la escena que estábamos viviendo—. Siempre he estado contigo. 

—Pero yo no te quiero hacer daño… tampoco quiero dañar a mamá, a nadie. —mi gemelo seguía llorando penosamente.

—No, tú no dañaras a nadie, tú eres bueno. —le abrace más fuerte y hundí mi rostro entre la mata de cabello negro, respirando su olor tan peculiar y anestésico.

—Perdóname Tom, yo no quiero malograr tu futuro, ni ser una carga para ti.

—Tú no eres, ni serás una carga para mi vida, yo no te dejaré nunca, porque somos uno. —musité cerca de su oído, él se tensó y sentí que mis palabras, de a pocos hacían efecto.

Yo le había dicho cuánto lo quería, le había dicho lo mucho que le deseaba, pero él no podía sentir lo mismo… Y aunque quisiera no podía obligarle a sentir lo mismo. No cuando esa acción le hacía pensar como hace mucho tiempo no hacía. Temía demasiado que lo volviera a intentar, tenía miedo —por más que suene egoísta—, de quedarme solo.

—Te quiero Tom. —susurró, ya había parado de llorar, pero las marcas rojizas que dejaron las lágrimas creaban surcos mojados sobre su piel macilenta.

No supe cómo reaccionar, pero yo sentía los mismo, él continúo hipando de vez en vez, acurrucándose contra mi pecho como cuando éramos niños. Y después de todo lo que pasó, sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo. Bill era puro amor, y siempre buscaba el bien en la gente, era normal que me perdonara, y lo que volvía feliz era que… Lo hacía en serio.

—Bill ¿quieres saber cómo llegamos hasta aquí? —yo estaba dispuesto a contarle, estaba en todo su derecho a saber lo acontecido, aunque en el intento me volviera a odiar.

—No, Tom. Prefiero no saberlo.

—Está bien, Bill.

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos, abrazándonos el uno al otro, dándonos calor fraternal. La luna en todo su esplendor nos alumbraba y acariciaba el rostro triste y pasivo de ambos. La luna llena sería testigo de mis pensamientos incestuosos, amorosos. Yo lo amaba como nadie podría amar nunca a un ser tan frágil, como mi hermano Billy. Lo deseaba pero no lo podía tocar, no… por ahora.

Entreabrí los ojos pesadamente y sentí como su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, se había dormido. Lo tomé en brazos y lo llevé hasta la habitación. Dejándolo sobre la mullida cama, abrigándolo con el cobertor y las sábanas blancas.

Sentado en la mecedora frente a la ventada rota, pegué mi rostro al cristal y mi vaho empañó el vidrio, reflejándose mi rostro demacrado. De pronto fui atacado por una ola de pensamientos tormentosos, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría la personalidad dulce de mi hermano? ¿Cuánto más faltaba para que William volviera y arrasara con los buenos pensamientos de Bill? ¿Podría soportar otro cambio más?

Lo que no sabía y de lo que nunca podría estar preparado era para el regreso de este, una vez más me dejaría llevar por la conducta psicópata de William. Mañana… mañana aparecería un nuevo día y un nuevo hermano, eso cambiaria todo, yo no quería ello, pero al fin podría tocarlo.

***

Mientras que los gemelos Kaulitz en Magdeburgo estaban en un debate entre la personalidad buena y la del psicópata sádico. Al otro lado, en Hamburgo una Simone desesperada por la repentina desaparición de sus pequeños hijos. La rubia mentalmente se recriminaba por no saber cuidar de sus hijos. Ella un día atrás había encontrado del pomo de pastillas de Bill, el frasco estaba vacío y supuso que se le había terminado el medicamente a su hijo menor, cuando supo de ello el mundo se le vino encima y es que ella sabía que Bill podría resultar tan o más peligroso que cualquier preso, más peligroso quizá que un asesino en serie y temía por la vida de Tom, pero la verdad era que no se imaginaba hasta qué punto podría llegar la locura de Bill.

Su pareja le había ofrecido su ayuda, habían buscado por todos los hoteles, casas de los amigos de estos y nadie sabía sobre el paradero de los Kaulitz.

Cuando Simone y su novio pasaban cerca a la estación de tren, pegando unos avisos con las fotos de los desaparecidos, escuchó que alguien mencionaba haberlos visto.

—Disculpe—dijo esperanzada la madre, corriendo hasta donde estaba un joven rubio. —¿los ha visto?

—Así es señora, estos chicos compraron unos boletos para ir en tren hace pocos días atrás. Yo les atendí.

—De verdad…¿tú crees que me puedes decir a donde fueron?—los ojos de Simone brillaron del entusiasmo al fin sabría donde estarían sus amores.

—Pues fueron a Magdeburgo—dijo entre dudando y no de decirle todo lo que sabía.

—¿Cuándo compraron los pasajes? ¿Estaban bien? ¿En qué condiciones los viste? ¿Tú viste si uno de ellos estaba herido o si había algo extraño?—la madre desesperada por obtener toda la información posible, disparo una serie de preguntas que dejaron al rubio fuera del juego.

—Ellos se veían bien, aunque…—el rubio ladeo la cabeza pensativo.

—¿Aunque qué? ¡Dime!—exigió.

—El chico que llevaba maquillaje estaba medio loco. Besó al de rastas de una forma tan cruda y posesiva; y su mirada era llena de odio... en verdad daba miedo—se estremeció con solo recordarlo.

La rubia se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Había escuchado bien? sus hijos se había ¿besado? Eso era imposible. Pero al menos ya sabía dónde buscar con más detalle y los traería aunque sea a rastras pero los regresaría a casa, al lugar donde nunca debieron de salir.


	9. Destrozo

**“Pensaste que las historias y cuentos de terror no existen, pues comienza a creerlos porque esta es una de ellas”**

Los escasos rayos de sol que penetraban por el cristal agrietado me dieron en la cara. Había amanecido. Me dolía el cuello a horrores, había dormido en la mecedora y por ende me dolía todo el cuerpo por la mala postura. De pronto escuche un sonido, una melodía muy hermosa era jazz. Sonreí ligeramente pues la melodía me traía gratos recuerdo, ese sonido acompasado, ese sonido sensual y apasionante.

Me recordaba cuando, una vez Bill me bailó sensualmente, estaba parado frente a la cama, quitándose eróticamente las prendas, una por una. Sacudí la cabeza de solo pensar en esa escena me estaba poniendo duro.

Me levante del mueble con intención de ir al baño y masturbarme para calmar ese calor que se albergaba en mi polla. Cabizbajo camine en dirección al baño, pero un cuerpo delgado se interpuso en mi camino a la gloria.

—Tom, Tomi—alce la mirada ante esa voz tan sensual que provenían de esos preciosos labios.

—¿Bill?—alce una ceja, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.

—Uhmm—ronroneo— No, soy William—susurró en mi oído.—¿me extrañaste?—esos ojos caramelo llenos de lujuria, miraron a mi entrepierna.

—Pues yo… —tartamudeé.

—Creo que sí— y colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi dolido cuello, me besó.

Su lengua empujo mis labios, para abrirse paso entre ellos, y sin mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió. Jugueteo con mi lengua y en la humedad de nuestras bocas, nos besamos intensamente. Lo echaba de menos; echaba de menos el sexo.

Me estampó en la pared y se comenzó a restregar por mi polla, que poco a poco se empezaba a hacer más dura.—William— gemí.

—Eso es, grita mi nombre—musitaba, mientras succionaba mi cuello, con mucho deseo. Su fina mano se coló por entre mi enorme polo y lo subió hasta por mis axilas. Jugueteó con mi pezón izquierdo. Lamiendo mi cuello, dejándome seguramente enormes marcas, que luego serían chupetones.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla sonrojada de mi hermano ¿por qué lloraba? Si estaba a punto de follar con mi hermano, lo que más había deseado. Será porque con quién en verdad quería follar era con Bill, no con el otro. Yo quería sentir todo lo que sentía, todo el placer que vivía con William, todo eso y más, quería sentirlo con mi dulce gemelo. Al instante retrocedí y lo miré a los ojos—¿me quieres?—apenas pude pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Tú me preguntas si ¿te quiero?—asentí con la cabeza. Con los ojos acuosos.—¿tú qué crees?— una sonrisita burlona se formó en sus mojados labios.

Otra y otra iban cayendo mis amargas lágrimas. Tenía la esperanza de que quizá él me dijera que sí, de verdad esperaba un sí, pero nunca llego. Me voltee y salí huyendo de ahí, con una mano en el rostro, tratando de controlar mis lágrimas.—¡Eh! ¿A dónde crees que vas?—medio grito enfurecido el pelinegro. No le respondí y me adentré al baño— ¡Jódete, idiota!—Cerré la puerta del todo.

¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorado de mi hermano? Sería mejor si no sintiera nada, así no dolería tanto, no dolería que tu amor no fuera correspondido, no dolería la verdad de mi vida, así nadie me podría hacer daño, porque no me importaría, pero todo eso tenía un precio muy alto, uno alto que tenía que pagar, porque para no sentir nada, tendría que significar que ya no vivía más, sino que simplemente existía.

***

Una ciudad mucho más limpia que mi propio Hamburgo, ese era Magdeburgo. El tren había aparcado y bajé cargando mi maleta de mano. No había tenido tiempo de empacar mi ropa, solo empaque lo necesario, tampoco había permitido que mi novio me acompañara, porque esto era algo que debía hacer sola.

Caminando por la calle principal de esta ciudad. No sabía por dónde comenzar mi búsqueda, quizá si preguntará a alguien si había visto a mis gemelos, quizá podría recibir buena información. Me acerque a un hombre que vendía periódicos y revistas en una esquina.

—Disculpe—me acerque tímidamente hacia el delgado y viejo hombre—Usted, no ha visto a ¿estos chicos?—pregunte, mostrándole una foto impresa como aviso.

—Humm en mi oficio, vemos todo y escuchamos todo. Recuerdo haberlos visto días atrás. Se acercaron al poste de la esquina y observaron un anuncio. Allá—señalo con el dedo índice hasta la calle de al frente.

—Gracias—me di la vuelta y esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a rojo, para poder pasar. Cruce los brazos muy preocupada ¿a dónde abrían ido?

Leí atentamente el anuncio y decía que se alquilaba una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, había un número telefónico. Saqué el móvil y marque por milésima vez el número de Bill, porque el móvil de Tom seguía en casa.

Por azares del destino esta vez si que me contestaron—Hola, hijo ¡¿dónde estan?! Estoy muy preocupada por ustedes—al otro lado de la línea sol ose escucho silencio y luego un suspiro. Esos minutos fueron eternos para mi.

—Hola Simone, estamos bien. Quisimos un tiempo para nosotros.— ¿cómo que querían un tiempo? Estaban locos, pero yo los mataba.

—Ya sé dónde están. Alquilaron una cabaña en las afueras. Iré por ustedes dentro de una hora que dure el camino—sentencié.

—Claro, mamá—esa última palabra sonó con tanta malicia, que me dio un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento azotó mi mente—Te estaremos esperando.—y colgó.

Algo andaba mal y tenía que descubrirlo, fuera como fuera. Alquilé un auto y manejé una hora o quizá más hasta llegar a la cabaña que me había dicho el hombre del teléfono.

***

—Vamos Tom, sal ya—William, no había dejado de tocar la puerta, después de que me fui y me encerré en el baño. Al parecer había decidido no rendirse y hacer que salga del cuarto.

—Para ya. Estoy harto de que sigas tocando la puerta—grité, un poco molesto.

—No voy a parar hasta que salgas de ahí, pequeña sabandija—rió levemente.

¿Sabandija? Yo una ¿sabandija? A no, a mí nadie me decía eso y menos ese loco. Abrí la puerta—¡¿Qué quieres?!—apenas salí, William me plantón un enorme beso en los labios, que casi me deja sin aire. Me sostuvo con ambas manos mi rostro sonrojado.

—Ya tranquilo, porque no vas a la ciudad y compras un par de cosas para hacerte una cena—pedía muy melosamente, pero yo todo estúpido caí redondito en su juego.

—De acuerdo, pero es una hora y más hasta la ciudad

—Lo harás por mí, siempre por mí—y cuánta razón tenía en sus palabras.

Cogí el auto, lo encendí y por el espejo pude ver como William me despedía desde la puerta, sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato salvaje.

***

La carretera estaba muy oscura y apenas se podía ver. En todo el camino solo había árboles, árboles y más ¡árboles! La luz de un auto me cegó momentáneamente, Simone molesta por la luz tocó el claxon, un auto paso a velocidad por el lado contrario del carril. Sorprendida giro para ver quién era el imprudente conductor, pero por mas agudizo la visión no pudo ver nada.

… No notó que era su hijo mayor.

Haba pasado más de media desde aquel extraño incidente con el conductor loco. A lo lejos pudo ver las luces una cabaña, supuso rápidamente que era donde estaban sus hijos albergados; aparco el auto al frente de la cabaña, el crepúsculo daba un aspecto tétrico a todo ese paisaje lleno de árboles y maleza, un escalofrío le remordió la columna vertebral al imaginarse a sus hijos ahí dentro. Bajeo temblando de su auto, cogiendo su maleta de mano, el camino hasta la puerta principal del ahora hogar de los Kaulitz, se le hizo una eternidad. 

Camino lentamente sintiendo ganas de ir y no volver, ni siquiera por sus hijos. Sucesivamente toco con los nudillos la vieja puerta y como si hubieran estado esperando su llegada la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndola; Simone hizo un ademán colocando su mano en su pecho descubierto. Se adentró a paso firme descubriendo un valor que hasta hace segundos no había presentado.

—Al fin ha llegado— una voz sombría se escuchó por sobre la penumbra. Pero la mujer no pareció flaquear.

—¿Bill, eres tú?—apenas le podían salir las palabras de la garganta, carraspeó al tiempo que escucho un rechinido proveniente de una vieja silla perfectamente ubicada al costado de la puerta, instintivamente volteo, encontrándose con dos ojos almendrados llenos de rencor e ira. —Joder, Bill, me has dado un susto de muerte— trato tranquilizar su respiración.

—Hola mamá— esa voz tan bien fingida penetro sus oídos. Simone recordó las veces en las que había escuchado esas dos sílabas tan dulces, esta fue la que le pareció la más soberbia. —¿cómo has estado?— su ritmo cardiaco aumentó.

—¿dónde estuvieron? ¡Cómo es posible que me hayan hecho esto! ¡Se fueron! Y para rematar ¡me robaron!—gritó tratando de contener la furia acumulada por días de búsqueda desesperada.

—Así que ahora te vienes a preocupar por nosotros, cuando nunca lo hiciste— escuchó pasos acercándose a ella lánguidamente. William se acercó sin miramientos a su progenitora, le dio un abrazo y la mujer se tensó, ¿sería cierto eso de que las mujeres presentían los sucesos futuros? Él siendo un hombre no entendía mucho, pero estaba seguro de algo: Ese presentimiento sería el último que tuviera su madre.

El moreno escondía a sus espaldas una navaja plateada que centalla conjunto a sus ojos caramelo, no soltó el agarre, tomó un impulso, que le provino desde el fondo de su corazón; curvando el brazo en torno a su delgado cuello, atravesó su yugular con el pulso de un asesino. La rubia ahogó un grito, y su peso cayó flácido entre los delgados brazos de su hijo.

No hubo frases de por medio, pero lo que hizo saltar a William y dejar el cuerpo caer fue la mirada penetrante de su madre, mirada que expresaba el dolor y la decepción de perder a un hijo, pero… ¿no era al revés?

William miró desde lo alto como se desangraba formando un charco de líquido rojo. Un recuerdo fugaz le pasó por la mente: La llegada de Tom. Tenía que ocultar el cuerpo, corrió hasta su habitación y sacó de golpe la sábana floreada de la mullida cama, cubrió el cuerpo sin temor, notando que aún estaba tibio y que la sangre se fundía a la tela de algodón. Arrastró el cuerpo hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

No le importó golpear la cabeza de su madre contra las dos peldaños, tomó la pala oxidada que estaba oculta junto a otros herramientas de jardín, comenzó a cavar, recordando todas y cada una de las cosas que había deseado hacerle en su pubertad a su madre, y hoy las había llevado a cabo; su sonrisa creció así como el agujero. La tierra se removía tan fácilmente, esa tierra que pronto se convertiría en un cementerio privado.

Simone era la primera, pero no sería la última.

—¡Bienvenidos a mi cementerio! 


	10. Contrólame

**“Podrás controlar mi cuerpo, mi mente, pero nunca podrás controlar mi corazón, no por ahora”**

La campana de la puerta sonó. Entré lentamente a la tienda, que según el aviso publicitario decía ser la más completa en kilómetros a la redonda.

No tenía pensando en que comprar con exactitud. William me había prácticamente botado de la casa, con tanto apuro que hasta sospechoso me pareció. Me pasee por entre los pasillos de detergentes y compre desinfectantes, guantes, ganchos y todo lo necesario; tenía muchas cosas que comprar, menos mal y me había traído conmigo mucho dinero. Compré comida, además de cosas para hacer limpieza, y algunos utensilios de cocina. Al voltear para la sección de jardinería y salir hasta la cajera, el carrito se atascó y di con la repisa de macetas con plantas, eran rosas. Una idea fugaz se me vino por la mente, Bill amaba las flores, amaba la vegetación, lo compraría y las sembraría para él. Aunque tuviera que comprar también cremas y sprays para las picaduras, igual serviría de algo, todo valía la pena con tal de verlo sonreír.

Recordé entonces vagamente como hace años, cuando ambos éramos aún unos niños, mamá, a pedido de mi hermano menor había sembrado y cultivado un jardín de rosales.

_—¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Ven juega conmigo!— yo parado en el umbral de la puerta, observaba como Bill corría por entre los rosales, con mucha habilidad para no poder toparse y que las espinas no se incrustaran en su piel y le hicieran daño—. Quiero jugar contigo, ven Tomi— paró de correr y dirigiéndome una mirada de cachorro, con un precioso puchero, logró por fin convencerme._

_—De acuerdo, Bill, pero solo un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —mi hermano sonrió tiernamente y dio pequeños saltitos en su sitio, como un cervatillo._

_Corrí hasta donde estaba él y le di un pequeño empujón para comenzar a jugar—. Hey, Tom, me has golpeado, pequeño idiota soltó otra risita traviesa y le di otro empujón y salí corriendo de ahí._

_—¡Lento! ¡Lento! ¡A que no me alcanzas! —me giré para verlo, y seguía corriendo por detrás de mí._

_—Tom, ya me canse… —escuché como trataba de coger más aire—. Paremos un rato— ya no escuché más pisadas apresuradas—, me siento mal —ah, Bill siempre tenía que ser así de fácil al rendirse. Me giré resignado a ver lo que sucedía a mis espaldas. Mi gemelo había caído al suelo de rodilla, con la cabeza agachada y la mano en el pecho, como evitando que su corazón saliera disparado._

_—¿Bibi? —algo asustado me encaminé y me arrodillé, poniéndome a su mismo nivel para poder verle la cara—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? —pero no contestó nada, me comenzó a asustar—. ¿Bill?_

_Y ¡pum! Mi hermano saltó sobre mí como un león sobre su presa inocente. Con los brazos extendidos apresándome entre su cuerpo a cuatro patas—. ¡Te engañé! —rió fuertemente, burlándose de mi credulidad—. Lo he conseguido, ¡te atrapé!_

_—Eso no es justo —miré esos ojos brillantes con el sol de la mañana—. Tú… ¡has hecho trampa! —le miré fingiendo indignación._

_—Vamos, Tom siempre hago trampa y tú ni cuenta te das —tenía razón el niño, siempre le dejaba ganar, solo para verle sonreír._

_—Eres un idiota astuto —y me alcé rápidamente para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Bill se dejó besar._

_—¡Niños! Vengan a comer —mi madre apareció desde la puerta y nos agitaba la mano para que entremos—. Su padre está aquí —era un milagro Jörg hubiese venido._

_—Te quiero, Bibi —le dije cuando me levantaba y le daba la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie._

_—Yo te quiero más, Tomi._

Claro le había podido besar y ser correspondido en ese entonces porque teníamos diez años y eso era un beso sin malicia para Bill claro, pero para mí en parte también lo era.

—¿Señor? —agité la cabeza ante el llamado de la cajera—. Por favor páseme sus productos para registrarlos —alcé la cabeza para verla bien al rostro y me dirigió una bonita sonrisa. Me volví al carrito y pasé todas las cosas y cuando toqué las plantas, mi sonrisa y felicidad se intensificó más aún.

Cogiendo las bolsas en ambas manos, metí todo ello en el auto y me dispuse a salir de allí. Por el espejo retrovisor vi una mujer que llevaba de la mano a sus pequeñas hijas mellizas, unas niñas muy bonitas con vestidos floreados color azul, con sus cabellos recogidos en dos largas coletas rubias, sonriendo, ambas comían un helado. Me pregunté cómo estaría mi madre, mi dulce y buena Simone, seguro nos estaría buscado como loca. Igual a esas niñas, nosotros junto con Bill, paseábamos igual. Solté un suspiro. Cómo añoraba esos tiempos.

Me había pasado dos horas o quizá más en la compras, eso definitivamente no estaba hecho para mí, ¡joder! Pero que indeciso había sido al escoger, o el ambientador con olor a flores o el con olor a mar. Simplemente no servía para ello, y ya en la carretera de camino a casa, manejaba con dificultad, tenía un mal presentimiento como si algo en mí se hubiera muerto, pero eso últimamente sucedía muy a menudo así que no le preste mayor importancia.

Aparqué lentamente al frente de la casa y bajando las bolsas enormes del auto, me encaminé hasta la entrada.

—Will, ya llegué— un olor a lejía, y mucho desinfectante azotó fuertemente mis fosas nasales ¿qué coño había pasado en mi ausencia? Mi hermano salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cintura, gotitas de agua le caían del cabello, contorneando su delgado y poco musculoso cuerpo. Me pasé la lengua por mis secos labios.

—Hola, Tom —me sonrió amablemente, es que no sabía cómo categorizar esa sonrisa, pues todas las que él me mostraba eran retorcidas y llenas de odio.

—No me digas que has hecho limpieza —hablé, mientras caminaba a su lado, para darle un beso en los labios.

—Pues no te lo diré entonces —rió sobre mi boca y saco su lengua dándome un lametón en mi mentón, provocando en mí un escalofrío que recorrió mi columna vertebral.

—Tengo hambre —reproché por la falta de atención de mi estómago.

—Yo tengo algo que podrás devorar, a todo tu antojo —esa expresión fue tan insinuante que me entró la risita floja. Se sacó de un tirón la toalla y lo vi andar hasta la habitación, como todo un Adán.

—Maldito, Will —me quité la bandana de la frente y me desaté la goma que sostenía mis rastas. Él se arrojó sobre la esponjada cama. Era tan hermoso, como una preciosa obra de arte, esculpida por los dioses.

Me acosté sobre él a cuatro patas, apresándolo entre mis brazos y pierna, lo besé hundiendo mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, jugando con su lengua, su saliva se escurrió por entre sus labios y como un desesperado por sexo, empezó a quitarme la ropa, hasta quedar exactamente igual a él. Besé y lamí su cuello y uno de sus pezones, ya se había puesto tan duro como yo. Bajé la cabeza hasta situarme entre sus pierna y miré deseoso la erección que se le había formado, le acaricié la punta de su duro miembro, gimió de gusto.

William alzo la cabeza con los ojos cerradas, estrujando las sábanas entre sus manos—. Humm— gimoteó más sonoramente, le masturbé con más ganas, de solo escucharlo gemir, yo también me ponía más y más duro.

—Sabes cuánto he deseado que esto pasara… —dije, sin perderme ningún detalle, ninguna reacción que mi mano le provocaba, su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor. Y sin más que perder, porque ya había perdido todo, me metí su pene en la boca, todo, enterito, hasta sentir como la punta chocaba en mi garganta y jugueteé con él.

—Humm, Tom —suspiraba y jadeaba. Acarició y masajeo mis rastas, tirando de ellas de vez en cuando—. Me voy a correr —y bajé el ritmo, hasta hacerlo tan lento. Me saqué su pene de la boca, justo a tiempo antes de que se corriera. Me acosté y me masturbé para poder bajar la erección que tenía—. Eres precioso, lástima que solo seas tan pasajero, como las rosas en primavera… — y me corrí, sin esperar a que termine de hablar, como siempre tenía que cargarse los momentos—, al final ellas tienen que morir y marchitarse con el invierno —me giré y le miré a los ojos, esos ojos tan huecos y tenebrosos—. Tú eres la primavera y yo soy invierno —sonrió tristemente, por primera vez en tantos años atrás, había visto una tristeza en esa macabra sonrisa, pero… ¿de verdad era tristeza?

***

Había amanecido y yo me cambiaba rápidamente para ir a la ciudad en busca de trabajo. Aún no se acababa el dinero, pero estaba seguro que pronto eso pasaría, cuando nos fugamos de casa, me había robado mucho dinero, pero eso no era eterno y algún día eso se acabaría.

—Oye, ya me voy —moví ligeramente, toqueteándole el hombro para que despertara.

—Humm. Adiós —y siguió durmiendo como si nada le importara.

Salí de casa sin más, cogiendo el auto y manejando a toda prisa—. Porqué siempre tenía que ser tan indiferente conmigo y con las cosas que pasan a su alrededor. Podía controlar mi cuerpo, mis sensaciones y hasta mis emociones, pero nunca podrá controlar mi corazón, ni entrar en él nunca… o al menos no por un largo tiempo.

***

Ya era las seis de la tarde y me había pasado todo el día buscando trabajo, no había regresado a casa, ni siquiera para comer. Había tenido varias opciones, desde carpintero hasta modelo, solo pensaba que yo de carpintero no servía y de modelo, con lo celoso que era William, y eso de que debía mantener mi cabeza gacha para el mundo, no podía, además ser modelo era… bueno, no era lo mío.

Pero Bill sí hubiese sido buen modelo, sonreí, a veces mi gemelo modelaba en lugar de caminar, me empecé a imaginar qué hubiese pasado con nuestras vidas si William nunca hubiera aparecido, tal vez, mi gemelo, con ese cuerpo que deja boquiabiertos a cualquiera, además de un gran profesional, se la hubiese arreglado bien de modelo. Sí, éramos gemelos, pero él poseía una belleza que se me hacía muy imposible de alcanzar.

—Will, ¡ya estoy aquí! —grité, dejando las llaves en el piso, me quité el saco y lo puse en el perchero, de repente olí desde la cocina, algo muy parecido a quemado. De inmediato me preocupé ¿Y si William había incendiado algo? ¡Joder!—. ¡William! ¿Estás bien? —corrí hasta la cocina y le encontré ahí, con una olla más negra que la noche, junto al lavatorio—, ¿qué has hecho?

—Olvidé decirte que el móvil se me quedó sin crédito, así que no pude llamar por pizza, quise cocinar, pero también olvidé que no sabía hacerlo —miré por arriba del hombro el desastre que había creado—. Y, ahora no tenemos que comer. Será mejor que llamemos a algo, muero de hambre.

William no me miraba, yo buscaba sus ojos caramelo pero me esquivaba, le tomé por los hombros y le di un largo beso, que tardó en ser correspondido, pero que al fin y al cabo fue la fusión de nuestras bocas hasta hacer que la saliva del otro se desplazara por nuestros cuellos.

—O podemos morir de hambre y seguir con lo de ayer… —Tomó el dobladillo de mi camisa y me llevó hasta la mesa medio rota de la cocina, me lanzó ahí y yo dejé que eso pasara, me continuó besando, de una forma tan posesiva que se me hacía imposible liberarme de sus finas manos—. Tom, te deseo.

—Y yo.

Succioné sus labios y luego dejé que respirara, sí, le deseaba de un modo irracional, quería tener su cuerpo cerca de mí, sentirlo y así poder al menos abrigar la fe en que una parte de mi hermano estaba en William, y que era él quien me besaba.

—Quítate los pantalones —le dije, y él me miró lascivo, como reclamándome la reciente orden—, ¿por favor? —le sonreí, y él accedió.

Miré su duro miembro mientras abría la boca, incluso parecía más grande, lo tomé entre mis manos y él gimió de puro placer—. No lo aprietes, estúpido.

—Shh —le hice callar, lamiendo la punta de su ingle, él se estremeció, lo pude sentir—. No desesperes.

—Eso repítelo tú —reclamó, ensalivando su dedo, temí un poco lo que pasaría, pero me dejé hacer. Dejé que introdujera su fino dedo en mi entrada estrecha—. Uhmm, no pares Tom —dijo, y noté que su pene seguía entre mis manos.

—Tú tampoco —dije, lamiendo cada parte de su entrepierna, él introdujo dos dedos y yo sentí como si el mundo se me viniese encima, dolía… y gustaba—. No quiero que pares, sigue así —sentí su afilando dedo introducirse con mucha más fuerza en mí, gemí alto, muy alto, y él calló mis labios con los suyos.

—Calla… —susurró como pudo entre los gemidos—, solo sigue así —di media vuelta y me pegué a su cuerpo sudado, le lamí incluso cada gotita de rocío que descendía por su pálida piel, pero cuando mi lengua estaba en su hombro, haciendo un movimiento brusco, metió su polla en mi entrada a medio preparar. Grité tan alto que el acto sexual se hizo un acto de dolor, el vello se me erizó, pero no quise salir del contacto.

—Más… —gemí, moviendo el trasero alrededor de su pelvis, buscando aún más contacto, pese a que este era muy doloroso.

William se movía arrebatadamente, y yo buscaba controlarlo, pero mi cuerpo parecía vibrar por cada embestida, la esquina de la mesa me golpeó la cadera, pero no sentí el dolor. Arremetí contra su cuerpo, dejando todo sentimiento de dolor atrás y dejé que su cuerpo saliera y entrara a disposición.

—Contrólate —espetó y yo abrí la boca… yo había pensado lo mismo.

Yo llegué primero al orgasmo, sentí como mi cuerpo se mojaba de la semilla de mi gemelo, él se sostuvo contra la mesa y yo me acosté sobre ella, me dolía el trasero y seguro que no podría caminar bien por al menos un día.

—…Entonces, ¿sigues teniendo hambre? —pregunté, y él me besó hasta morder mi labio, dejando que algunas gotitas de sangre descendieran por mi barbilla, él las lamió, como necesitando de sangre—. Tomo eso como un no.

Decidí entonces que ni él ni yo estábamos para ser controlados, William no podía hacerlo conmigo, ni yo con él, ambos éramos lo suficientemente indomables para siquiera intentarlo. Pero quizás, si algún día podríamos contralarnos, sería solo carnalmente, así como ahora, pero no sentimentalmente, no porque ni su corazón me pertenecía, ni él mío a él. No a William, pero sí a Bill.

Quizás podría controlar mi alma, quizás lo lograría al paso que iba, pero por el momento podría hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo, era suyo, por siempre.


	11. Canibalismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se presentará una escena de canibalismo y violencia.

**"Y cuando lo haces por primera vez, la sed aumenta, algo crece en el interior, la lógica se desvanece y el instinto animal y carnal se apodera de cada parte del cuerpo”**

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Tom y yo nos habíamos escapado de casa y en el transcurso de ese tiempo, él ya había conseguido un trabajo no muy bien remunerado pero era lo que había y lo que yo le permitía hacer, después de todo ser un carpintero no era un oficio tan espectacular para mi gusto.

—Will, ya vuelvo, voy a trabajar. Nos vemos en la noche— dijo mientras cogía la casaca de la mecedora y se dirigía a la puerta principal. Cerró la puerta con un sonido sordo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y la noche anterior habíamos peleado. Tom en su nuevo trabajo tenía un compañero llamado Andrej, este rubio afeminado, gustaba de mi Tom, y como al final le había dado autorización a que se comprara un móvil para llamarlo. Le había encontrado ocho llamadas y unos veinte mensajes entre ambos, de él y el rubio. Así que le eché una escena de celos, si se podrían llamar así y terminé arrojando su móvil al bote de agua; el aparato no se había malogrado, afortunadamente para él. Luego toco una sesión de sexo y fin.

No sabía qué hacer en la casa, así que después de darle un par de vueltas regando las rosas que ya empezaban a crecer en el jardín trasero, las odiaba, me parecían repulsivas, pero esas espinas, me hacían sentir tan comprendido. Cuando las veía marchitas recordaba vagamente a como se vería luego Tom, pero cuidaría de ellas, tenían un propósito todavía.

Como todas las tardes me decidí a salir a la ciudad. El señor que nos alquilaba la cabaña, también nos había dejado encargada su camioneta, pues él había salido de viaje y esa movilidad había sido de su hijo que había fallecido años atrás, se había suicidado, la causa, unos líos amorosos con su pareja. Era heterosexual, por supuesto. Una lástima, el muchacho era realmente hermoso, nada comparado con su progenitor.

No entendía porque se había matado por algo tan tonto como: el amor, pero que cosa le ven de bueno los demás, que yo no la encuentro por ningún lado. Todos escucho que dicen “ _mi pareja, es el amor de mi vida”,_ claro que tiene que decir eso porque ellos están supuestamente “enamorados” pero, ¿qué pasará cuando ese _“amor”_ que tanto se profesan el al uno al otro acabe? ¿Qué queda? Sencillamente…nada. Pasará el tiempo y cada irá uno por caminos separados encontraran a otra persona y volverán a decir la frasecita idiota de “ _eres el amor de vida, eres todo para mí”,_ y todo comenzará de nuevo, como un círculo vicioso. En fin, es algo que yo nunca entenderé y tampoco quiero hacerlo es algo…inútil. Porque en verdad el _amor_ era algo tan fácil de entender, que es una pérdida de tiempo conocerlo, o era tan complicado de entender, qué resultaba casi imposible hacerlo alguna vez.

Mientras encendía la camioneta para poder ir hasta la ciudad, una voz me comenzó a llamar, a presionar, a enloquecer… —: _¿Qué esperas de Tom entonces?_

¡Mierda! Ese no soy yo, ese solo puede ser, el tonto y sentimental de… Bill. ¡Pero no se puede largar!—. ¡Déjame en paz! —grité enloquecido a la nada. Siempre tenía que aparecer esa voz, que me impedía de cierta forma hacerle algo a Tom, porque… tenía que ser Bill, o… ¿podría ser alguien más?—. ¿Conciencia? —calla William, deja de pensar idioteces, pero es que tú no tienes conciencia.

Y hasta qué punto tenía razón en eso.

***

Estacioné el auto en un callejón. Bajé colocándome la capucha para que no se me viera el cabello, y parte de la cara y me dirigí caminando hasta una escuela pública. Tenía alguien en mente y claro que iba a ser mío, cualquiera estaba bien para mí, cualquiera podía ser mío, mientras su corazón latiera, y su sangre recorriera cada vena y arteria de su cuerpo, haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas, estaba bien para mí.

***

—¡Despierta! ¡Hey!—grité, dándole golpes en la mejilla a mi víctima. La comencé a zarandear para que saliera de la inconciencia lo más rápido posible.

Un adolescente de doce años, había conseguido traerlo hasta casa. Tom estaba trabajando y no volvería hasta la noche, así que tenía cinco o seis horas para poder jugar cuanto quisiera con mi pequeña presa.

Un niño de cabello rubio rizado, ojos azules, piel blanca. Agachaba la cabeza. Atado de manos y pies sobre una silla de madera, en la cocina. Mientras veía como abría los ojos pesadamente, temiendo lo peor, en sus orbes cristalinos, como las de un lago precioso, donde se reflejaba mi rostro enloquecido y perfecto, recordé como lo había traído hasta aquí y sonreí con malicia…

_El chico caminaba tranquilamente por el callejón más pestilente de la ciudad, puesto los audios. Decidí acércame lo más amablemente que mi ser me permitía, había estado siguiéndole desde hace dos semanas. Y como mi hermano no me dejaba mucho tiempo solo así que cuando él salía yo iba en busca del rubio, que resultó llamarse Erick._

_—Hola —dije, amablemente, tocándole el hombro. El rubio se volteo lentamente un poco atemorizado._

_—¿Quién eres? —contesto incrédulo_

_—Estoy perdido, y necesito saber dónde está… esta tienda —le tendí un papelito con el nombre de una joyería._

_—¡Ah! Bueno esta por allá, cruzando la calle, girando a la dere…_

_—Enserio, preferiría que me lleves tú, es que no puedo orientarme muy bien, en un lugar nuevo —interrumpí._

_—Pe-ro, llevo algo de prisa, lo siento —se giró de nuevo para continuar su camino._

_—Te pagaré, por ser mi guía —soné más convincente—. Además no me tengas miedo, somos casi edades, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_—Doce —contestó, más confiado_

_—Lo ves yo tengo diecisiete. Apenas nos llevamos cinco años, que dices ¿me acompañas? —sonreí delicadamente._

_—Está bien, pero date prisa._

_Lo había logrado. Al caminar por dos calles con mucho más personas, había comprado la confianza del niño, en unos pocos minutos de esfuerzo._

_—Así que Erick, ¿quieres ir a mi casa? Te invito un pastel de chocolate._

_—Bueno, no creo poder, tengo que ir a clases de piano —musitó, sobándose la cabeza. Algo perezoso, pero hermoso._

_—¡Oh!, vaya es una lástima en verdad, hoy es un día muy especial para mí, cumplo años y nadie lo celebrará conmigo, vivo solo —susurré, aparentando tristeza._

_—Bueno ¿y tus amigos?, ellos podrían acompañarte._

_—No tengo amigos, vivo solo aquí, ¿me acompañas?_

_—¿Queda lejos, tu casa? —quiso saber, caminado lentamente, por donde habíamos venido._

_—No mucho. Tengo auto así que podemos llegar un poco rápido, luego te llevo a tus clases._

_—Está bien, vamos —sonrió alegremente…_

—¡Demonios! Despierta, no es divertido jugar cuando uno está dormido —Erick abrió pesadamente los parpados.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? —musitó, algo abrumado—. ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Suéltenme! —gritó

—Calla, bonito. Eras más hermoso cuando no gritabas —le puse el dedo índice sobre los labios.

—Déjame ir, por favor —lloriqueó.

—La pasaremos bien, ¿verdad? —le sonreí, acariciándole la mejilla con posesividad.

—Ahora, vas a cooperar, para terminar pronto antes que mi novio regrese —me di la vuelta, para poder desatarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama.

—No me hagas daño, solo quiero irme —rompió en un llanto desesperando, sorbiendo sus mocos.

—¡Cállate, joder! ¡Estúpido niño! ¿Acaso tu mamita no te enseño a no hablar con extraños, ni a hacerles caso? ¡Estúpido mocoso! —vociferé, riendo histéricamente.

El rubio comenzó a llorar desesperanzado—. Camina —el adolescente se levantó mareado, dando lentos pasitos hasta la habitación.

—¡No! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No me hagas daño! —gritó, cayendo al suelo. Lo tomé por los pies, arrastrándolo hasta el interior de la habitación. Erick, intentaba sujetarse con las uñas de la alfombra, pero eso no fue suficiente.

Lo alce tomándolo por las costillas, arrojándolo encima de la cama. El rubio se sacudía y patalea, tirando manotazos al aire.

—Quédate quieto, hijo de puta —me coloqué encima suyo, haciendo presión con la piernas para que dejara de patalear, le sujete los brazos, atándolos en la cabecera de la cama.

Saqué una navaja de los pantalones—. Solo quiero ir a casa, no le contaré a nadie —comenzó a llorar con mayor fuerza.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —le tiré un fuerte puñete en el labio inferior, haciéndole reventar. Escupió a un lado la sangre que salió.

¡Sangre! Ese delicioso liquido escarlata; que me volvió loco, ese líquido espeso tan calientito y vigoroso.

Le di un lametón a su labio, para saborear la sangre. No soporte más las ansias que le tenía. Rasgué su polo purpura y bajé sus pantalones. Comencé a tocar desesperadamente parte de su tórax, alcé la navaja a vista del sujeto.

—No, por favor —masculló. Le corté, haciéndole una enorme herida, en el pecho. Un grito salió de su garganta rasgada. Me agaché para poder lamer toda la herida. La succioné como un verdadero vampiro, mordiendo los bordes, haciendo que salga más sangre. Le proporcioné la segunda, tercera y cuarta cortada. Bajé más hasta hallarme cerca de su pelvis—. Basta… piedad —suplicó.

—Ya terminamos, es que ¿acaso no lo disfrutas? ¡Dímelo! —grité histérico, fuera de control.

Erick solo atinó a seguir llorando débilmente, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento otra vez, eso yo no permitiría. Me bajé los pantalones, alcé las piernas del chico, encima mío; para poder tener al alcance su entrada.

Lo penetré con tanta fuerza y sin piedad. Un chillido casi inaudible se escuchó, prolongándose hasta casi desvanecerse. Comencé a moverme rápidamente, con la mano libre, le corté parte de la pelvis, mojando mi mano con su sangre, llevándomelo a la boca.

Un gemido ronco salió de mi garganta, saque mi miembro de su flácido cuerpo, el adolescente había muerto. Corté un pedazo de carne de su muslo y lo llevé a la boca, la arranqué y la mastique, saboreando la sangre que caía por mi pecho.

Miré el reloj que estaba sobre la cama

—Mierda, faltan dos horas para que Tom regrese —solté la carne y envolví el cuerpo en las sabanas de la cama.

Con un poco de esfuerzo cargue el cadáver hasta la parte trasera de la casa, en el jardín. Tiré el cuerpo a un costado de los rosales y fui por una palana, para poder enterrar al rubio, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre y las sábana blancas, pronto serían del mismo color, una gota minúscula del líquido bermellón cayó sobre la tierra oscura, empecé a sudar, la sangre estaba ahí, y quería beberla, como si el tiempo no pasara.

¡Pero el reloj estaba en mi contra! Había logrado escarbar un gran agujero, parecido al de Simone incluso un poco más hondo… El cementerio estaba siendo usado por segunda vez, y estaba muy seguro de que no sería la última.

***

—Cariño, ya llegué —escuché gritar a mi novio.

—Estoy en la regadera, ya salgo —contesté, terminado de lavar mí cabello negro. Tom abrió la puerta y se metió conmigo a la ducha, pude sentir sus brazos rodeándome la cintura, no me incomodé, pero el olor a perfume dejó atrás el aroma a sangre que tenía impregnado en mis fosas… pero luego caí en razón, Tom no usaba perfume. Respiré profundamente, Tom tenía que preguntar, lo sabía por el gesto en su rostro, y algo dentro de mí temía que fuera por el anterior suceso.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó muy meloso, besando mi hombro. Respiré hondo, liberándome de la carga.

—Siempre lo hago —me giré para besarlo. Introduje mi lengua en su boca. Tom me empujo contra la pared celeste. Acaricio mi rostro.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo, moviendo su mano sobre mi mejilla—. Parece un rasguño —frunció el ceño, ¡joder, por qué tenía que ser tan listo!

—No es nada, ya sabes, estaba en el jardín y me topé con un gato, quise asustarlo pero se abalanzo sobre mí y me rasguño la cara —Intenté besarlo de nuevo, pero su comportamiento cambio repentinamente.

—Dime que no le hiciste nada al pobre animal… —parecía asustado, y me preguntaba si algo sabía… la verdad me angustiaba, y esos sentimientos no eran míos, yo no sentía esas cosas, ¡puto Bill!

—¿Al gato? No le hice nada, cómo crees —sonreí pícaramente y volví a besarlo, él confió en lo que le dije y se dejó llevar.

Esto sería más divertido de lo que me había imaginado.


	12. Nuevos sentimientos

**“Nunca pensé sentir algo parecido al amor, de nuevo, y mucho menos por alguien que no fuera mi pequeño hermano”**

Andrej estaba frente a la computadora, muy concentrado creando nuevos documentos y tablas para poder ahí ver con mayor claridad las ganancias que habían obtenido el mes pasado, estaba haciendo el inventario. De pronto Andrej dejó de mirar la pantalla y volteo a verme, me ruboricé al instante, porque había sido descubierto mirándolo tan fijamente. Solo atiné a sonreírle y él rápidamente me devolvió la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

Andrej, con su cabello rubio cenizo, largo y liso, esa figura tan femenina que tenía…tan delgadito, tan frágil. Lo conocía pocos meses y en ese tan corto tiempo le había cogido mucha confianza, algo que no había podido lograr con nadie en tan corto tiempo, era un tiempo record. Me gustaba lo admitía, me hacía sentir bien. Siempre le acompañaba a su casa por las noches al salir de trabajo e íbamos a comer juntos al medio día. Una vez le invité a cenar, pero mi plan fue frustrado cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar como un loco despavorido y obviamente era…William, así que totalmente resignado tuve que ir a casa, y es que no me había dado cuenta que me había pasado una hora ahí con él conversando de todo y nada a la vez. El tiempo se hacía lento y seguro cuando estaba junto a él. El rubio era tan meloso conmigo y siempre me abrazaba, aunque él repetía una y otra vez que era mi _“amigo”_ , ese término no me importaba, pero últimamente sí que lo hacía.

—¿Tom? —mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una delgada mano se posó en mi hombro.

—Ehm…¿sí? ¿Qué? —deje de limar las asperezas de la madera que pronto sería una mesa de noche.

—¿Tienes planeado algo hacer por la noche después del trabajo? —preguntó Andrej, sonriendo tímidamente, movía su piecito nervioso y eso me causo tanta ternura. Sonreí.

—No, ¿por qué? —me levanté del piso y me puse de su altura, él era más bajito que yo, pero la deferencia no era notoria.

—Bueno, yo… pensaba… que tú —carraspeo nervioso. Respiró hondo y prosiguió—, podrías….tú sabes —lo miré divertido, su nerviosismo a flor de piel le hacía ver tan infantil.

—No, no sé ¿qué pasa? —sonreí divertido.

—Tú, quisieras…bueno… yo me preguntaba —se ruborizó mucho más de lo que ya estaba, sus ojos brillaban—. Okey. Tom ¡¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?! —Gritó todo de pronto—, ¿hoy? —susurro apenas, como si no tuviera más aire para hablar.

Solté una risita que luego tuve que controlar porque note que él se ponía más avergonzado aún. Carraspeé—. Sí, claro, porqué no.

—Oh, ¡de verdad!, entonces más tarde salimos a dar una vuelta, podríamos ir a cenar, ¡oh, oh, oh, espera! Podemos ir a ver lo fuegos artificiales que hay en la plaza de esta ciudad, eso sería divertido —dijo emocionado.

Él era tan divertido y tierno e inocente me hacía recordar mucho a mi pequeño hermano Bill… Oh, Bill. Había dejado de pensar en él, porque el hecho de recordarlo solo me traía dolor y más dolor, porque claramente ya no volvería o al menos no por un largo tiempo y es que William era diferente, solo era sexo y nada más que sexo consentido, pero no había amor y eso me destrozaba por dentro. Yo quería mi vida normal, la que tenía en Hamburgo, con mi madre y mi hermano. Dudaba mucho que mi vida alguna vez podría volver a ser normal, pero al menos la podría intentar, quizá podría pasar algo entre Andrej y yo, y luego podríamos salir y ser algo más que amigos, y tener una vida, casi normal, pero luego mis pensamientos eran interrumpidos por una nube negra y esa nube negra tenía nombre y apellido… William Kaulitz.

—Claro que sí, lo que tú quieras está bien —dije confundido, volteando a continuar con mi trabajo.

—Oh, eres tan lindo —me abrazo por la cintura, depositando un ligero beso en mi mejilla—, gracias —susurró en mi oído, eso bastó para que me produjera una sensación, que hace mucho no había sentido. Me hizo sentir vivo después de mucho tiempo.

—Espera —me di la vuelta mirando cómo se empezaba a alejar y retomaba su labro en el ordenador—. ¿Por qué habrá fuegos artificiales hoy? —fruncí el ceño desconcertado, es que ¿era normal que haya esa clase de eventos así por así?

—Oh, pues a ver si te enteras y dejas de soñar. Dentro de poco es Navidad, estamos diciembre, la Navidad es en diciembre —contestó de lo más normal y es que ¿quién olvidaba la navidad?

—De-de ¿de verdad? —mi compañero solo asintió y volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

¿Cómo podía a ver olvidado la Navidad? Eso era imposible a mí me gustaba, no era fan, fan, pero me gustaba mucho y más cuando Bill habría el regalo que yo le daba….otra vez Bill.

***

La mañana y la tarde habían transcurrido muy normales, con uno que otro cliente entrando a la tienda y llevándose un mueble y haciendo un pedido especial o sencillamente solo entraban y miraban y luego se iban sin comprar, ni preguntar nada de nada, qué molestoso.

La hora de salir de trabajo había llegado y yo corría a lavarme el polvo y quitarme rastros de pintura de alguna parte de las manos, para luego quitarme el mandil y coger la casaca.

—Tom, date prisa, los fuegos artificiales ya comenzarán —el barullo de afuera se escuchaba hasta el baño que quedaba muy al fondo de la tienda. No había pensado en William y no quería pensar en lo que me esperaba al llegar a casa y la verdad poco me importaba.

Salí completamente listo y lleno de entusiasmo—. Vamos —abracé a Andrej por la cintura y caminé junto a él.

_Como si fuéramos novios…como si fuera real, como si hubiera amor, pero no estaba tan lejos de lo real._

Mi compañero se sorprendió por mi reacción, pero solo me sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué molesto de mi gran bolsillo y apreté el botón para leer el mensaje, era Will:

**Tom, ¿dónde estás?**

Molesto, ignoré el mensaje y le di eliminar en vez de contestar. Segundo más tarde antes de guárdalo, otro mensaje llego a continuación:

**Tom, ¿por qué no respondes rápido? ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?**

Ignoré de nuevo el mensaje y guardé el móvil un poco aturdido.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó mi rubio.

—¿Eh?... Nadie —rodé los ojos, fingiendo que no pasaba nada en verdad.

—Oh, bueno entonces quita esa cara —rió divertido. Le devolví el gesto y seguimos caminado y hablando.

Otro mensaje llegó. Saqué el móvil.

**Más vale que tengas una buena excusa para no responderme. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!**

Seguro estaría echando humo por los oídos, pero no me importaba.

Cuando pensaba borrar el mensaje, me llegó otro y supongo que iba a hacer el último.

**Tomi, te necesito…**

Si no hubiera estado con Andrej seguramente hubiera ido volando a él, pero ese hoy no era el caso y dando fin a los mensaje, apagué el móvil.

No necesitaba que me hostigue, necesitaba paz, tan solo un poco, y ahí, con mi compañero de trabajo podía conseguirla, y esa noche, sin importar (porque no me importaban de momento), las consecuencias, William podría hacer de todo, no importaba, porque si bien yo necesitaba de él, él también de mí.

«Ya basta, Tom, deja por un momento de pensar en William», me dije, cuando me di cuenta de que no le había prestado atención a Andrej, no le conocía mucho aún, pero se notaba que él odiaba que no lo notaran.

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó, sonriendo hasta volver sus ojos pequeños, me pregunté cómo es que Andrej podía sonreír tanto sin cansarse, yo solía sonreír por todo, pero desde que noté algunas arrugas prematuras en mi rostro dejé de hacerlo, quien parecía no entender eso era mi hermano Bill, él también sonreía y se volvía tan especial como con…

Andrej.

—Me perdí en tus ojos, lo siento —mentí, aunque ciertamente el rubio tenía unos ojos hermosos, tan azules como el cielo en mis días felices, miré hacia arriba, ahora estábamos en pleno invierno y las nubes cubrían totalmente el cielo oscuro.

—¡Tom! —chilló, sin dejar de sonreír—, préstame atención, cariño. Te decía, cuando lleguemos habrá mucha gente, ¿podría tomar tu mano? —dejé de mirar el cielo triste y me sumergí en el cielo de sus ojos alegres, le rogué con la mirada que me regalara un poco de esa felicidad; asentí frenéticamente, deseaba contacto con sus manos tibias.

Las mías casi siempre estaban heladas.

—¿Dónde es? —pregunté, avistando el camino que quedaba para llegar a la autopista—, oh, ya no lo digas —me sonrojé, fijándome en todo el barullo creado por la gente que rodeaba la gran plaza cerca de mi centro de trabajo.

—Tom, tú te me haces muy tierno aunque actúes como si no lo fueras, ¿tú crees que puedas ser, por lo menos por esta noche, como eres normalmente? Digo, no conozco nada de ti, Tom, quiero que te muestres como tal.

¿Mostrarme como normalmente soy? ¿Pero, qué soy? ¿Por qué Andrej pensaba que había alguien detrás de mi máscara? ¡Sí! Había alguien, yo, Tom Kaulitz, el que dejó su casa con un hermano que creía conocer, y que me usaba, ¡sí, había alguien! Un alguien que, pese a querer soltarlo todo, no podía.

—Bueno —le dije, sonriendo—, seré el Tom de 17 años por ti.

—¿Tienes 17? —me estaba metiendo en terreno fangoso, y, posiblemente haría algo más que ensuciarme—. Eres pequeño —murmuró, con las mejillas rojas—, ¿cómo dijiste que tenía 18 cuando entraste al trabajo?

—Necesito el dinero, y… salirme de mi vida anterior —susurré lo último, esperando que él no me haya escuchado.

—¿Traficabas drogas o qué? —me reí con fuerza—. Bueno, ya, ¿y qué hacía en tu otra vida, señor misterio?

—Era doble de riesgo en escenas de los teletubis, fíjate —él se carcajeó.

Definitivamente no podía decir más; ya había metido las cuatro diciendo mi edad. Por el momento, no era prudente.

Al llegar, Andrej tomó mi mano, tal como me lo había dicho, no me sorprendí, su tacto suave me agradó, antes mis manos eran así de suaves, pero desde que entré en la carpintería, ¡¿por qué era carpintero?! Yo daba para más, si bien no igualaba la belleza de mi gemelo, yo era muy bello, modestia aparte, y no merecía ser un carpintero, quizás modelo, sí, modelo.

—¡Ya los van a lanzar! —gritó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento—, mira Tomi, son tan lindos.

El cielo se iluminó, los colores fuertes inundaron las sombras, dejando atrás el brillo de las farolas, todo se sumió en el ruido de los cohetes, de los colores. Cada rastro, cada pequeño brillo enviado al cielo para luego explorar en él e inundar de color, de vida a todos…

Incluso a mí.

—Son muy bellos —grité en su oído, la gente gritaba, festejaba por adelantado las fiestas próximas—, ¡Andrej, son hermosos! —chillé, dejando atrás, tal como Andrej había dicho, el comportamiento que había adoptado desde que huí de casa, ¡quería vivir! Quería ser el Tom que yo dejé en Hamburgo.

Las sombras creadas por los fuegos artificiales, le daban el brillo peculiar en su rostro angelical. Le miré por largo rato, era todo un placer observarlo, la verdad no había atracción en ese lugar que igualara la belleza del rubio. Sonreí tan fuerte como Andrej, dejando mi mente en blanco.

Totalmente en blanco, sin pensar en nada más que en mí y en Andrej.

Me vi descubierto otra vez, él me miró y yo no aparté la mirada de sus ojos, él tampoco de los míos. Nos miramos como si la gente no estuviera, en una especie de burbuja irrompible, sumergidos por completo en un lugar donde nada nos podía dañar.

Avancé lentamente, hasta rozar nuestras narices, la suya estaba fría, sonreí cerrando los ojos, demasiado sonrojado como para mirarle. No noté más, solo avancé.

Nos besamos, y él, pese a ser mi “mayor”, no logró hacer lo que los besos de William hacía. Ese era el beso que yo siempre quería, ese beso que solo mi hermano podría darme, y sin embargo, no lo hacía. Andrej me demostraba con creces, que yo podía ser querido, y no solo por el sexo, sino por lo que era.

En ese momento no podía explicar nada, ni sentir nada más que no fuera: felicidad. Era feliz, feliz, completamente feliz, no deseaba que este momento acabara y es que el beso, era tan casto, tan tibio, tan puro.

Por primera vez en meses podía decir que estaba feliz y que sentía mi roto corazón palpitar en mi pecho, que este se empezaba a curar, con la felicidad y el amor que me daba mi rubio, precioso.

Me sentía vivo…me sentía lleno, me sentía yo.


	13. No me importa nada, sólo él - I

**“Algo nuevo, diferente y extraño comenzaba a emerger en tan poco tiempo dentro de mí, esto tendría consecuencias, pero por ahora no me importaba, ya luego me iba a arrepentir”**

—¿Tom?—me acarició el brazo desnudo—Oye hazme caso, llegas tardísimo, y encima no me haces ni puto caso ¡¿Qué sucede?!—gritó un William enojado.

—No me molestes ahora, solo quiero dormir estoy muy cansado ¿de acuerdo? Mañana me jodes la vida como siempre lo haces, pero hoy no, ni se te ocurra.—Le respondí también un poco molesto y es que lo cierto era que quería solamente perderme en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos de hace pocas horas.

Quería recordar y recordar lo que había pasado con Andrej, mi rubio hermoso, que ahora era mi novio ¡Mío! No había forma estaba totalmente diferente, incluso yo mismo había notado una especie de brillo en mis ojos, los que habían desaparecido hace ya algún tiempo, estos volvían poco a poco, como quien enciende una esperanza en el fondo de mi alma.

—¡Qué mierda! Ahora me ignoras y encima me gritas, como quieras, pero luego no te quejes si aparece algo muerto por ahí, quizá por el jardín…—soltó venenosamente como quien no quiere la cosa.

—William a estas alturas nada me puede sorprender ¿está bien?— ni siquiera me di la molestia de darme la vuelta y encararlo, solo miraba fijamente a la ventana donde se podía apreciar una cierta luz, y se podía ver el cielo que aunque tenía nubes, estas se habían dispersado dejando a la vista una estrella, solo una.

Eres tú, eres tú, y siempre serás tú, mi estrella, mi luz, mi felicidad…

William soltó un bufido y se dio la vuelta para dormir, me quito la mayor parte del cubrecama pero no me importo, ahora con todo esto perdido en mis pensamientos nada me afectaba. Cerré los ojos y mi mente viajó hasta las escenas que había pasado horas atrás.

_—Humm, Tomi—musitó Andrej al separarse del beso—Yo lo siento…no debí besarte._

_—Pero, fui yo quien te beso y no tienes por qué disculparte, tú me gustas—ruborizado, agache la cabeza._

_—¡Oh! Tú también me gustas y mucho— susurró apenas. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos celestes de mi compañero._

_—Oh, Andrej, no sabes lo feliz que me haces ahora mismo. Sé que sabes muy poco o casi nada de mí y mi vida, pero creo que sabes lo suficiente para saber que lo que te digo es sincero y lo cierto es que me gustas mucho.—le acaricie la mejilla con dulzura._

_—No me importa tu vida pasada y las cosas que cargues, algún día me las contaras, y yo esperaré pacientemente.—me sonrió tranquilizadoramente, transmitiéndome paz, justo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.—Te quiero por lo que eres, por lo que eres conmigo, en este momento, ahora…—me miro con tanta pureza, que mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho y latió con mayor fuerza si eso era posible._

_—Oh, Andrej, eres tan precioso— lo besé una vez más con mayor profundidad y fuerza que antes, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y así nos mantuvimos por un largo tiempo, contemplando de vez en cuando nuestros ojos, reflejándose el contrario.—¿me quieres?_

_—Sí, mucho—acaricio mi nariz con la suya y repartió pequeños besitos por mi mejilla.—¿Y tú?_

_—Sí, te quiero… ¿quieres ser mi novio?—propuse un poco nerviosos por la respuesta. Me gustaba y lo quería, ¿cómo era posible que alguien pudiera querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo? Al parecer yo estaba experimentando eso._

_—¿De verdad? —sus ojos brillaron junto con el cielo por los fuegos artificiales. Asentí con la cabeza—Sí, quiero, claro que quiero.—Rió alegre y se lazó sobre mí, abrazándome fuertemente— Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero._

_Reí junto con él._

_***_

_Habíamos regresado a la tienda para ir hasta la casa de mí ahora ya novio, en mi auto. Lo iría a dejar como todas las noches y luego iría a mi casa, eran casi las doce de la noche._

_—Bueno hemos llegado—apagué el auto y me giré a verlo._

_—Entonces… nos vemos mañana en el trabajo—se inclinó un poco para depositar un beso en mis labios. El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso y yo por instinto pase una mano por su cuello para profundizar aún más._

_Nos separamos agitados tras largos minutos.—Quédate a dormir hoy conmigo—sugirió._

_—Humm es lo que más quisiera, pero no puedo. Iremos poco a poco ¿de acuerdo?—él solo asintió delicadamente, acariciando mi mejilla._

_¡Oh, por Dios! Como amaba esa tranquilidad que me daba, sin presión, sin apuros, sin que nadie me manipulara, ni me destrozara luego._

_Ambos bajamos del auto y lo deje en la puerta de su casa, despidiéndonos una y otra vez. Volví al auto y cuando estaba a punto de arrancar e irme, me giré una vez más para mirar la casa que ya era muy conocida por mí y sorpresivamente mi vista se topó con la figura de mi rubio, que solo sonreía y cerraba la cortina._

_Manejé por largo tiempo hasta casi llegar a la cabaña y de pronto me acorde de William entonces encendí el móvil y habían veinte llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes de texto, no me molesté en leerlos y sencillamente los borré de uno solo._

_***_

_Al aparcar frente a la cabaña, que en la oscuridad tenía un aspecto tan siniestro, con las enormes sombras de los árboles, parecía que toda esa oscuridad me tragaba. Sonó mi móvil y yo enojado lo saque del bolsillo y pensando que era mi gemelo malvado, miré la pantalla iluminada pero, era: Andrej._

_Sonreí ligeramente y aplaste el botón para leer el mensaje con ilusión._

**_Hola, solo te escribía para desearte unas buenas noches. Mañana nos vemos, estoy muy feliz de ser novio tuyo. Te quiero, Tomi._ **

_Inmediatamente le respondí, mirando de vez en vez a la ventana de la cabaña esperando que Will no se asomara por ahí y me descubriera._

**_Hola, bonito, tú también que pases una buena noche. Nos vemos muy pronto. Soy feliz contigo. Te quiero._ **

_Y sin más le envié el mensaje._

_Luego recordé tristemente que tenía que borrar los mensajes con mi novio, porque si lo encontraba mi hermano, iba a ser el fin. Volví a leer el mensaje que me envió mi compañero con el fin de recordar exactamente lo que me había enviado y luego borré todo._

_***_

—¡Hey! Tom, despierta—me dio golpecito sobre la espalda. Me moví soñoliento.

—Humm, déjame dormir un ratito—me di la vuelta, esperando conciliar el sueño.

—Por Dios, levántate tienes que trabajar— y cuando la palabra _trabajar_ salió de sus labios, abrí los ojos de golpe y solo pensé en…

Andrej


	14. No me importa nada, sólo él -II

**“Solo deja la paz en mí, hazme olvidar lo que dejo atrás y causa en mí lo que en el pasado solo una persona podía obrar”**

La vida es relativa, al menos eso decía un profesor de filosofía en la universidad. Oh la universidad, cómo echaba de menos ir por sus pasillos, y esa sensación de “si sigo aquí, algún día podré ser alguien mejor”, pero heme aquí, sin nada, pasando el puto serrucho para poder igualar dos patas de una mesa, en lugar de pasar las hojas de un libro para poder aprobar exámenes.

Sí, la vida era relativa y jodidamente difícil; debía levantarme muy temprano, bañarme y, a veces, ponerme algunas banditas sobre mis dedos —solía serruchar más que maderas y en más de una ocasión salvé a mis dedos de los filosos dientes de la herramienta—, además de dejarme el desayuno listo a William; él era un total inútil en la cocina, e internamente lo agradecía, si con tan solo verlo con un fósforo en los dedos, en mi cabeza pasaban imágenes de toda la cabaña incendiada conmigo dentro.

Ug, de solo pensarlo se me pasaban las ganas de todo.

—Tom, hola —pegué un salto al sentir como el filo de la sierra pasaba contra mis dedos, quien me llamó se sobresaltó—. ¡Lo siento, mi amor! —Andrej fue directo al botiquín y se dispuso a curarme la herida.

Andrej también era torpe, y le gustaba sorprenderme, aunque las veces en las que lo intentaba eran, simplemente, las más inadecuadas, ¿a qué persona se lo ocurría taparle los ojos a alguien cuando esta está con una herramienta muy filosa en las manos? Solo a mi rubio.

Le sonreí al verle con el gesto preocupado impreso en su rostro pálido, le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y se sentía como la misma… helada, como la de un muerto.

—¿Por qué estás tan frío? Cuántas veces te he dicho que te abrigues, corazón. Estamos en pleno invierno, puedes resfriarte y… —podría haber seguido con mi discurso de mamá preocupada, pero la cálida boca de Andrej me calló, introduje mi lengua, hambriento del sabor de mi novio, deslicé mi lengua sobre la suya, buscando un dominio que, desde luego, tenía ganado. Al separarnos un chasquido húmedo selló la perdición en una escena normal para los novios.

Lástima que yo no sea alguien normal, ¿por qué no podía tener una vida de adolescente normal?

—¿En qué piensas, Tomi?

—En ti —balbuceé, con la mejillas sonrojadas por tener que mentir—, en que cada vez te quiero más —aquello no era mentira, de verdad se estaba ganando mi aprecio… mi amor.

Andrej sonrió con mucha fuerza, los pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas marcaron con alegría el rastro de la ternura, de la pureza.

—¿Sabes, Tom? Nunca creí que podría querer a alguien como te quiero a ti, y menos que alguien me podría querer… a mí —dijo con voz tenue, como si fuese un cruel secreto.

—¿Por qué no habría de quererte, Andrej? —murmuré, de verdad consternado, ¿quién en su sano juicio no querría a una persona tan bella tanto en espíritu como en físico como Andrej? ¡Habría que estar loco para no hacerlo!

—Nada más mírame, soy muy raro… a mí solo me quieren por interés. En cambio tú, tú solo me besas, me abrazas, me haces sentir especial. Como si fuese algo que se puede romper.

—No eres algo, eres alguien. Mi novio, y te quiero por lo que eres y por lo que significas para mí; si te beso, te abrazo y soy delicado es porque lo mereces y porque yo… yo no puedo comportarme como un patán porque no lo soy con nadie, menos contigo.

Nunca le había dicho algo así a alguien, y esa fue la segunda vez en mi vida en la que sentí esa fuerza apretándome el estómago, y estrujando mi corazón hasta hacerlo latir como loco, Andrej causaba en mí lo que solo Bill, mi adorado gemelo, el mismo que me lo prohibió. En cambio, mi rubio me lo entregaba, así, limpio…

Me daba amor, me daba paz.

—Tom, ¿te parece si vamos de compras en la noche?

—¿Compras, para qué? —pregunté, otra vez serruchando la madera, al fin logrando dos pedazos y que estos sean parejos, sonreí con autosuficiencia, había logrado mi objetivo. Levanté mi mirada al no escuchar respuesta, lo que encontré me hizo explotar a carcajadas, Andrej tenía un puchero digno de fotografía.

—¿Eres tonto o te haces? —arqueé una ceja, sin parar de reír—. Tom, dentro de dos días es noche buena, ¿lo entendiste o tengo que traer a un reno navideño y hacer que él te lo diga? —paré de reír y fue a besarlo, me encantaba cuando se hacía la diva—. Quiero comprarte algo…

¡Navidad! ¡Ese puto día! Cómo odiaba ese día desde la muerte de mi padre, al igual que mi cumpleaños y joder, a Bill, cómo le gustaba a Bill la navidad, él estaba preparando la casa desde la primera semana de diciembre y comprando los regalos con mi madre.

Mi madre… ¿qué sería de ella?

En fin, Andrej quería ir a comprar algo por navidad y yo, aunque claramente odiaba ese día festivo lleno de consumismo, quería acompañarlo, se me hacía linda la idea de compartir un tiempo comprando, divirtiéndonos como la gente normal hace.

Pero quedaba claro que ni Andrej ni yo, éramos normales.

**Tom, trae lejía que la cocina apesta y quiero limpiarla.**

Un mensaje llegó, gruñí porque hasta en mensaje me ordenaba hacer cosas, ¿de verdad costaba tanto decir “por favor”?

—¿Quién es? —apagué el móvil cuando oí la voz de Andrej—. ¿Quién te mensaje y te llama tanto, eh? Debes saber que soy muy celoso, y… no creo que conozcas a alguien más celoso que yo. Ahora dímelo antes de que te quite el móvil.

«Sí, claro. Yo sí que conocía a alguien muy celoso», pensé, dirigiendo una mirada furibunda al teléfono celular, ¡el aparatito me estaba causando mi primera casi pelea con mi novio! Luego miré a Andrej, él estaba empeñado en que le muestre el celular; mi labio inferior tembló, ¿y si Andrej me dejaba si descubría qué hacía ahí? ¿Y si… se alejaba con toda su paz?

—Era broma, Tom, ¿por qué te pusiste triste? —preguntó, un tanto exaltado—. Me gustan tus pucheros, pareces un bebé cuando los haces, ay, lo olvidaba, ¡eres menor que yo! El nene Tom.

Me sonrojé, Andrej ya había cumplido los 18 meses atrás, y eso, lo hacía mi mayor, aunque nadie lo sospecharía.

—¿Quieres un café? —evadí sus burlas infantiles y sostuve mi mirada en la suya—. Te invito un cappuccino —él me sonrió otra vez, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Subimos al auto y fuimos al centro comercial; el camino no fue tan breve pero satisfactorio, Andrej era muy ¿ocurrente? Sí, esa es la palabra, solía observar mucho en donde yo no veía nada, a veces ponía música y luego la apagaba, diciendo que el sonido, que aunque era relajante, interrumpía sus pensamientos; me contó muchas cosas que al final de cuentas se podían resumir como pocas.

Y el transcurso, pese a que el tráfico estaba congestionado, fue unos de los viajes más gratos de que tuve después de tanto.

—Cuéntame algo tuyo, Tom. No lo que te haga doler, pero al menos una anécdota —Andrej llevaba mi polera puesta, y si a mí me quedaba gigante, en él se veían como si fuese una gran sábana—, algo que te haya gustado hacer antes, señor misterio.

Me reí por lo bajo, sosteniendo mi café, abrigando mis manos de paso—. Uhm, antes solía ir de putas con mis amigos —Andrej abrió la boca hasta dejarme ver sus molares, achiné los ojos ocultando una extridente carcajada—, bueno, algo así; ya sabes, iba a la universidad con mi her… con mis amigos —alcancé a corregirme, Andrej continuaba haciendo pucheros por mi anterior “confesión”—, y era natural ir a fiestas. Eso.

—Olvidaré eso de que tengo un novio que antes era un casanova, eh —musitó, sin enojo aparente.

—Oye, yo aún soy un Don Juan —ambos nos carcajeamos y bebimos un poco del café, hacía mucho frío.

—Ya en serio Tom, cuéntame algo tuyo, ¿cómo he de regalarte algo si solo sé tu nombre? A menos que quieras que te regale un tarjeta con tu nombre y punto. No, no, nada de eso, yo soy de regalar algo que no será la gran cosa, pero me gusta obsequiar. Y ahora que eres mi novio, con más motivo. —tomé un poco otra vez, antes de responderle, la crema el café me creó un bigote blanco.

Era tan fresco y espontáneo estar con él.

—Quería tener una banda. No hacer nada más que tocar en una y… ganarme la vida con lo que me gustaba, la música —suspiré, recordando cuántas veces había hecho rabiar a mi madre con esa perorata de que quería ser un rockero.

—¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? —preguntó, con mucha curiosidad. Asentí sin darle mayor importancia, hoy en día ya no era nada especial que los chicos de mi edad tocasen la guitarra—. ¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué tocas? —me sorprendí de que a mi rubio sí le pareciera especial.

—…guitarra —terminé mi café, dejando al costado la taza.

—Oh por mi gato, aunque no tengo gato, ¡Tom eres un guitarrista! ¡Tengo un novio guitarrista! —chilló, más que emocionado, la gente se nos quedó mirando, yo oculté mi rostro, demasiado avergonzado—, ¿escucharon? Apuesto a que sus hijos no saben ni tocar la lira —más que abochornado dejé el dinero que me cobraría por los dos cafés y tomé a Andrej, que continuaba vitoreando que yo tocaba la guitarra, del brazo, jalándolo con un poco de prisa a la salida del café—. Hey, no debes sentir vergüenza —infló la mejillas y empezó a caminar, esta vez, tirando de mí.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta a ti? ¿Qué te puedo comprar? —él pareció pensárselo, arrugaba el entrecejo y a veces sus carnosos labios, buscando, según mi parecer, una respuesta rápida en su mente—. ¿Andrej?

—No se me viene nada a la cabeza, joder —respondió, un tanto ofuscado.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Veremos qué se te antoja —sonreí, y caminamos rápido para que la calefacción del lugar nos de abrigo. Todo era nieve y barro por las afueras.

Al entrar, había mucha gente en las cajas, muchas personas corrían de un lugar a otro, complaciendo sus gustos lleno de consumismo; arrugué la nariz, odiaba cuando los lugares se llenaban, la gente se agrupaba tanto que el lugar terminaba u oliendo mal o con mucho ruido. Y sin bien yo era un gran fan del metal pesado (el que mi madre decía era ruido), yo lo odiaba, odiaba cuando la gente gritaba tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo.

Gente de mierda.

—¿Por qué gruñes? —preguntó, levantando las cejas.

—Es que las compras siempre las hacían mamá y…

—¿Y quién más?

—Nadie.

No hubo otra pregunta y yo suspiré, ¿cuánto tiempo más le podría ocultar la verdad a Andrej? Solo esperaba que, cuando se la dijera toda, me aceptara y no se alejara.

—¿Te gusta? —llegamos a la sección de bolsos, y más por costumbre que porque realmente me gustara hacer una parada por esos lugares, tomé un bolso negro de esos que mi hermano se compraba en navidad. Andrej me miró con los ojos llenos de escarcha y comprendí que sí, le gustaba.

—¡Es perfecto! ¡Amo la moda! —gritó eufórico, llamando otra vez la atención de algunas personas—. ¿Cómo es que sabes de bolsos?

Arqueé una ceja, ¿es que acaso tenía cara de alguien que sabía de bolsos? No, el que sabía de eso era mi hermano y… ah joder, había adoptado el “amor” a la moda de mi Bill, y aunque yo no usaba cosas como esas, sabía que eran útiles y que el negro puede, si se hace bien, combinar con todo.

—Una simple corazonada —tomé el bolso y los puse en la canasta de la compra—. Creo que es todo, y… —recordé que debía llevar lejía para que el señor perfecto que tenía en la casa, limpiara—, cariño —le llamé, él me miró sonriendo— ¿puedes ir a pagar esto? Ve a una caja rápida, solo estás llevando una cosa, y de paso haces que lo envuelvan —le di dinero de mi billetera, Andrej me miraba con la ceja alzada—, tengo que ir por lejía, mi cocina necesita una limpieza y… ya sabes, tengo que limpiarla —finalicé, dándole un beso.

—Está bien, Tomi —esperando que no nos perdamos emprendí camino hasta el pasillo donde estaban apiladas las botellas de lejía, desinfectante, escobas y ese tipo de cosas. Y, como era de esperarse, no había mucha gente ahí.

Me puse a pensar en Andrej, ¿cómo iba a llamarlo en navidad sin que William lo note? Mordí mi labio, esto de tener una relación a escondidas era muy complicado y más para mí, por un lado, tenía un rubio tierno, hermoso y que me aceptaba casi no sabiendo nada de mí, y por el otro estaba William, usando el cuerpo de mi hermano hacía que le cumpla hasta el más pequeño capricho, y en ese mismo lugar, estaba Bill, oculto entre esos ojos filudos y la sonrisa maniática, mi pequeño…

Maldito amor, era tan simple de tener pero tan complicado de entender, algo me lo ponía en una bandeja de plata para luego hacerme cargarla hasta hacerme adormecer los brazos.

Sí, jodido amor.

Metí no solo lejía, también algunos desinfectantes con olor a flores (William era muy limpio y a mi nariz ya le empezaba a hartar el olor de la lejía, al menos despertaría con olor a flores), algunos paquetes de detergente, un mata cucarachas y moscas (porque extrañamente abundaban los mosquitos en la casa, como si siempre oliese mal o algo se hubiese muerto), y temía de verdad porque Bill era alérgico.

_Bill, Bill._

Su nombre taladraba mis pensamientos y de un modo u otro, me rendía ante ellos. Andrej era la otra cara de la moneda y sentía algo tan parecido a lo que sentía por Bill… tan parecido.

—¡Tom! —Andrej me sorprendió e hizo que saltara en mi lugar, la botella del desinfectante con olor a flores cayó, vaciándose todo el contenido e impregnando todo el lugar con su aroma… tan parecido al de Andrej—. ¿Te gusta? —puso en mis narices una guitarra acústica marrón, no era como la Gibson acústica que dejé en casa, pero era bonita, quizás no tan cara y con una marca que dejaba boquiabiertos a todos, pero esa guitarra me pareció lo más bonito que vi en mucho tiempo.

—Es preciosa —dejé la canasta a un lado y tomé el instrumento desde el mango, acariciando las curvas del cuerpo de ese hermoso ejemplar—, hermosa de verdad —murmuré, demasiado extasiado como para gritarlo.

—Entonces será tu regalo de navidad —abrí la boca muy grande, ¿me iba a regalar una guitarra? ¡Qué mejor que eso! Sonreí hasta que los pómulos me dolieron y hasta que la cajera me la entregó.

Fuimos a que envolvieran los regalos, pese a saber qué eran, la guitarra, solo iba a llevar un lazo rojo porque era muy difícil envolver algo así, ambos estábamos felices y eso importaba. Salimos no tan rápido como planeábamos, besándonos y a veces riéndonos de las personas que iban con sus hijos a cuestas, ¿cómo podía la gente con tanto? Compras, hijos, llanto, más compras, olvidos, y sí, otra vez hijos. Por eso nosotros éramos gays.

Bueno, no por eso, pero ayudaba.

—¿Tocas para mí? —caminamos hasta el auto, lo habíamos estacionado lejos porque el lugar estaba lleno, al llegar, la semi penumbra no dejaba ver mucho, salvo por el farol medio viejo que estaba sobre nosotros. Suspiré, tomando entre mis brazos la guitarra, sacándola del estuche con el lazo, toqué otra vez la superficie, ¿qué canción tocaría?

_—¡Tom! ¡Tomi! ¡Hice una nueva canción con lo que ideamos! ¿Quieres escucharla? ¡Así le sacas acordes y… será perfecta!_

_—Claro, Bill. Cántala._

Los recuerdos atravesaban mis ojos, llevándome con el simple toque a la superficie de madera, al tiempo en el que Bill y yo tocábamos para algunos amigos las letras que él creaba, las canciones que él decía esperar a quien dedicárselas, y las que yo solamente le dedicaba, inconscientemente, a él.

_—Para mí, siempre serás sagrado…_

_—Esa canción es hermosa, Bill… muy hermosa. Te quiero, Bill._

_—También te quiero, Tom. ¡Gracias por lo de hermosa, hermanito!_

Inicié los rasgueos, titubeando en algunos, y corriendo en otros, mis dedos temblaban y no por el frío, el nerviosismo que la canción provocaba mí, hacía mella en mis sentimientos; cerré los ojos, imaginándome en casa, con mis amigos, mi madre al lado y allí en el fondo… muy lejos de todos, pero cerca de mí, de mi yo interior, mi hermano, mi Bill… Sin darme tiempo de pensarlo, la canción ya era entonada por mi rasposa voz.

Sin embargo, en mis pensamientos, la figura de Bill sonriendo como el ser infantil que era se fue yendo, desvaneciéndose entre la penumbra para formarse en un ser macabro, lleno de sangre, con la sonrisa lasciva adornando el rostro arañado… podrido. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando que la imagen se fuera.

Y, para felicidad mía, se fue…

Poco a poco, entre tanta oscuridad, apareció una luz, cegadora al principio, pero tranquilizadora después. Luego en medio de tanta luz observé que estaba un chico rubio, con los ojos azules centellando bajo unas largas pestañas en movimiento, su rostro tenía cierto rubor, y sus labios, invitantes estaban estirados en una sonrisa infantil.

Andrej.

_“Rompes el hielo cuando hablas, cada vez que respiras… me salvas”_

—Para mí, siempre serás sagrado...

Terminé la canción, pero permanecí con los ojos cerrados, dejándome abrigar por esa luz que rodeaba a Andrej, mi novio, temí que no fuera cierto, que, si abría los ojos, todo iba a volver a ser oscuridad y Bill, ahora William, me llevaba con él, pero no a un lugar claro, a uno más escarlata, lleno de sangre. Quería que Andrej me riegue con su paz, que aleje esos pensamientos tristes de mi cabeza y tan solo se meta él.

_“En tus ojos veo la esperanza, una vez más me estoy hundiendo lejos de ti”_

Pero si seguía con los ojos cerrados, caería en la locura, donde todo era perfecto o donde no, los abrí bajo mi propio pesar, pero la vista no fue diferente a la de mis pensamientos, Andrej me miraba, con los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa, salvo que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas, mojando todo a su paso, una lágrima cayó sobre mi mano, yo dejé con cuidado la guitarra a mis costado y fui a abrazarlo, él hundió su rostro en mi cuello, ahogando sollozos dulces.

—Shh, no llores —le abracé más fuerte y él también, por algo éramos hombres, tenía mucha fuerza—. ¿No te gustó? Es… para ti.

No metía, por primera vez, sentí que de verdad, una canción que Bill escribió y a la que yo di sonido, una canción de amor… era dedicada por mí, para otra persona que no era Bill. Andrej significaba mucho para mí, él, como la misma canción decía, era quien me salvaba del ser taciturno en el que me había vuelto; él era lo que yo sabía se podría considerar… amor.

—Nunca en toda mi vida alguien me había dedicado una canción, y esta es hermosa, tú tocas tan bien, y la letra, ¿tú la escribiste? —negué con la cabeza, pese a que sí, ayudé, yo fui el de la idea de las cosas sagradas y que esas nos podían salvar, Bill ordenó las palabras y la creó—. No te creo, ¿la hiciste tú, verdad? Eres… eres increíble. Te amo, Tom.

Abrí los ojos hasta que mis pestañas chocaron contra mis párpados, ¿me amaba? ¡Me amaba! Sonreí, depositando un beso sobre su cabellera, enredando mis dedos entre ésta misma.

—Te amo también, Andrej, te amo…

Qué bien se sentía decir cosas así, un calorcito creció en mi pecho, y lo que antes era frío se volvió calor, el abrazo era dulce, sin segundas intenciones y venía de alguien que, poco a poco, era sagrado para mí.

***

El camino de regreso a mi casa fue muy tranquilo, luego de dejar a Andrej en su casa, y de besarlo en agradecimiento a todo lo que hacía por mí, emprendí camino a casa, comprando algo de comida rápida para que William comiera, yo ya estaba satisfecho pese a solo haber bebido un café. Miré la guitarra sobre el asiento de copiloto. Tocaría mi música hasta desgastar las cuerdas y tener que comprar nuevas.

«Mierda», a medio kilómetro de casa encontré el terrible error que cometí, William sabría que algo pasó, con la guitarra como recuerdo y la sonrisa de bobo que nadie quitaba, sí, William me iba a matar. No mejor, no pensar en eso, sé muy bien que él es capaz de eso. Pero ahora, ¿qué hago con la guitarra? No puedo meterla en la casa, William todo lo sabe y todo lo busca, y como si fuera un sabueso siempre me olfatea, y deduce quién o qué estuvo cerca de mí.

Y si encontraba que olía a Andrej… Uhm, iba a tener dolor de trasero para el día siguiente.

Pero el tema principal, ¿dónde debo dejar la guitarra?

Llegué a casa, estacioné el auto, el ruido que creó bastó para que las luces que hasta ese entonces estaban apagadas, se encendieran, una silueta larga y encorvada no tardó en salir a la puerta y luego correr al auto con el gesto del enojo impreso en el rostro, intentó abrir la puerta del conductor, menos mal estaba cerrada con el seguro.

—¡Ábreme, Tom! —gritó, su voz sonó apagada por el vidrio del auto, yo bajé la luna y él, como si me pudiese sacar de un tirón, tomó el cuello de mi polera, sudé frío, Will estaba muy molesto—. Tres horas, Tom, ¡tres putas horas fuera de casa! ¡Debiste de llegar hace cinco, cinco! Bien, por las bolsas he visto que fuiste al súper, por eso es que reduje dos horas, no soy tonto y por estos días de mierda se llenan de gente. Pero, ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Ese es olor de perfume barato? ¡Y de hombre! ¡Baja de inmediato, Tom!

Yo estaba asustado, A William le latía la vena en la frente, sin embargo mi temple no varió de serio, quité su mano helada del cuello de ropa y lo alejé, bajé el auto, fijándome en sus ojos terribles, suspiré con pesadez, sabía lo que seguía a eso.

—Te espero en la casa, y límpiate la nieve y el barro de las zapatillas, no vas a ir a ensuciar todo lo que yo limpio en casa. Si veo algún grano de tierra o… alguna gota por la nieve derretida, te haré que la limpies con tu puta lengua —y sin más, se alejó, dejando la puerta entre abierta. Saqué las cosas de la cajuela, agradecí que no haya notado la guitarra… aunque sabía que no sería por mucho, no podía dejarla dentro del auto, si lo hacía quizás y vendrían lo vándalos y la sacarían, y desprenderme tan pronto del regalo de Andrej me era impensable. Tomé también la guitarra.

Cuánto me iba a arrepentir por no haberla dejado dentro del auto.

Me saqué las zapatillas y entré con la medias puesta, dejé las cosas en la cocina, que para mi sorpresa no estaba sucia. La guitarra la puse sobre la mesa, acomodando dos platos para servir las hamburguesas con las papas fritas.

—¿Quién te dio esa mierda? —pegué un salto y unas cuentas papas cayeron fuera del plato, me apresuré a dejarlas en mi plato antes de que Will lo note—. Responde, Tom.

—Es un regalo.

—No dije qué es, dije quién te lo dio.

—No te incumbe.

Respiró fuertemente por la nariz, inflando los mofletes. Volvió a respirar, como si de verdad quisiera tranquilizarse, aunque yo sabía que estaba reuniendo aire para gritar lo que haría.

—Eres mío, Tom. Y sí me incumbe lo que pase con lo mío, me perteneces, y… —como un gato, sigiloso pero rápido saltó hasta mí, arrojando la guitarra con la mano y haciendo que cayera al suelo, se sujetó a mí y me empezó a besar, mordiendo mis labios cual perro hambriento, metió su lengua, y jugó con la mía.

—No… —me negué, alejándolo con pulso de anciano, él obedeció.

—¿No? Está bien —se alejó para mi sorpresa, con una sonrisa ¿dulce?—, entonces yo le digo no a… —tomó la guitarra del suelo, la sacó de su estuche y apreció, casi con ternura, su forma— que te hagan regalos de mierda.

Empezó a golpear la guitarra contra la mesa de madera, astillando la guitarra, pegué un salto de la impresión, mi corazón empezó a latir como un loco, le quité mi regalo luego de que él le diera el segundo golpe y se aventurara a darle un tercero. Will abrió la boca, indignado, poco me importó, mi regalo estaba astillado, una de sus cuerdas se había roto, el cuerpo tenía una gran rajadura, sabía que podía solucionarse… pero ese regalo era nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —sin que me dé tiempo a pensarlo, lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero no permití que William las viera, me las sequé con la manga de mi ropa—… era mía.

—Y tú eres mío, Tom. Y si sigues actuando así terminarás peor que esa guitarra.

Besos, mordidas, gemidos mezclados con los gritos que mi corazón acallaba, sellaron lo que según yo había sido un gran día. Will pedía que le toque, y yo más que excitado por el choque de su pene contra mi próstata obedecía, sumiso, siendo a veces mordido por él, dañado de una forma que, a mi parecer, era placentera. Él estaba molesto y era por mi culpa, yo estaba molesto, pero esa no era culpa de Will, era culpa de mi estúpido corazón.

—Jodido amor —murmuré muy bajo, los gemidos de William acallaban todos los ruidos. Y cuando terminamos, yo sobre la mesa del comedor y él, dentro de mí, comprendí que…

Quería la paz de Andrej, quería su amor, quería tenerlo cerca. Pero no podía, porque William tenía a mi hermano, y yo amaba a mi hermano; y si el amor era jodido y complicado, yo lo aceptaba.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leernos!


End file.
